Dangerous Beauty
by JFrost
Summary: The kingdom is being driven into the ground by a Tyrannical King, and Prince Endymion is trying desperately to keep his people safe. When the situation gets truly dire, he turns to a woman who is from an extinct race of very dangerous beings. The gods.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright everyone, here is the first chapter of my new story. Sorry about the wait, but as usual, life got in the way for awhile. Going into the holidays, I'll have some free time, so I hope to get this story done. I've already written most of it, so don't worry about waiting months for the next chapter. Those who know me, know I hate waiting that long.

Anyway, there is one very important note before I launch into it. I got the idea for this story from one of my favorite books. It's called FIRE, by Kristin Cashore. This story, although a little similar, is still very much different from the book, but I want to give credit for the idea. I hope you like it regardless.

* * *

What surprised Serenity was not that the man in front of her desired her. What surprised her was that he desired her for all the wrong reasons. She could see it in the way he looked at her. His desire was not filled with lust or need: It was filled with loathing. He desired to destroy her. The sword he held in front of him proved that enough, and the fury of his expression made it clear that she was in a very different sort of trouble than she was used to.

It was a strain to try and use her abilities while the deep cut in her side bled so disturbingly, but she forced herself to focus, drawing in his emotions and holding them tightly around her, like a cloud of fog she could manipulate. When his emotions were captured and she could feel them fully, she allowed the non-human part of her shine a little brighter, using the beauty her mother had given her to distract him.

She noticed it as soon as she was able to concentrate. She noticed the change in his expression. He went from raged-filled to angry, and then to confused and flustered. His emotions drifted and swayed, until he could not look away from her. His emotions because less violent, and started to pulse with a need to please her. A need to have her.

It was always the same.

She looked up at him from her kneeling position, tilting her head slightly so he could see the skin of her neck. She allowed her silky golden hair to fall down around her, shimmering in the sunlight.

The man looked stunned, and his sword slowly lowered.

She moved slightly, lowering her shoulders and breathing in deeply as she felt the change in his desire swirl around him. She pulled his emotions towards her, playing with them, heightening them, until he could think of nothing but her. She pushed away his anger and kept his focus on her strong so he wouldn't realize what she was doing.

And then she showed him her pain, clearly on her face. She creased her forehead, and pushed agony into her eyes. Tears formed, and glided smoothly down her perfect cheeks.

His face fell completely as his sword clattered on the ground.

"Oh lady, you're hurt," he said with a voice filled with concern.

She focused on his emotions. Now that he felt concern, it was easy to grip it and pull it forward so it swelled up around him.

"What have I done?" he said with anguish. "I have to get you out of here."

Serenity knew he was completely under her control now, and she did not worry about her safety anymore. Instead, she nodded, acting the pitiful creature in distress.

"Please," she whispered, letting the sound of her voice move over him in a sultry way.

He was almost frantic then, picking her up and carrying her quickly through the forest. The jarring motion of his running made the pain in her side surge, but she clenched her teeth and focused on him.

It was her own fault for walking alone in the forest. Her own stubborn nature had pushed her to do it, knowing without a doubt that it was wrong. She had been caught unaware like this before, expecting to see no one and coming upon an enemy. Mostly they wanted her in a much different way. A man's desire was always strong, but uncontrollable when looking at her kind. She should have allowed someone to come with her as her brother and father were always insisting.

Thankfully, her home was not too far away. She hadn't journeyed long enough to make this situation truly tragic. She could feel the emotions of her family nearby, and she used the last of her strength to send them a wave of pleading.

They were with her in seconds.

Her brother reached her first, racing across the stony field behind their great stone house looking worried and frantic. Behind him, moving slowly because of his age, was her father. A few servants hurried to help as well, and Serenity felt relieved that she wouldn't have to work anymore.

Her vision was starting to fade as the man laid her down on the grass, breathing a little raggedly. His eyes were confused again, and he was almost glaring at her. Without her to guide his emotions, he was reverting back to the angry man he had been when he'd cut her.

"What happened?" Her bother said immediately. His dark brown eyes flashed angrily at the man who held her.

"It was my fault," Serenity said breathlessly. "I shouldn't have been on my own."

A servant quickly disarmed the man, and he was pushed away from her forcefully. It was just as well, for Serenity had lost the energy to focus on him. He was left as angry as before, and his shouts began quickly after he lost contact with her.

"Serenity," her father breathed softly to her. "What were you thinking?"

She gulped, trying to stay conscious. It was hard to defend herself when she wasn't fully conscious. Her allure was more profound when she was asleep. Men could not help themselves from wanting her while she slept.

"I'm sorry," she said seriously. "I just wanted to be alone."

He shook his head. "We've talked about this my darling, you can't wander around by yourself. It's not safe, not for you."

She nodded, allowing her brother to lift her into his strong arms. He carried her with him towards the house, moving slow enough that their father could keep up easily enough.

She did feel bad for what had happened. Now they would worry about her even more than they already did, and she didn't want that. She caused them more trouble than she should by just being what she was. The guilt, as usual, crept around her until it was all she could feel.

"Stop that."

Serenity looked up at her brother, who's stony face was staring ahead of them. His dark eyes were penetrating and angry. But she could feel that it wasn't really anger, only worry.

Finally he looked at her and his brow furrowed. "You always feel guilty and you shouldn't. It's not your fault you want to experience life."

Serenity leaned her head against him. It was always a burden, being unable to completely hide your emotions. She could control anyone's emotions with a little effort, but she was powerless against her own. People told her they could simply feel it. It was like the emotions where their own, but they didn't know why they felt that way. Her whole life, she had never been able to hide it.

And that was why they shunned her. She was dangerous. She was the only one left of her kind. In their eyes, she was a monster, beautiful and deadly. Some of the things she knew she was capable of scared her. The stories were terrifying of those that had come before her.

"I'm going to be fine," she said softly. "I've hardly lost any blood. I'm just dizzy, that's all."

"The doctor is already on his way," her father said, catching up to them. "We'll watch over you now. You can sleep."

She nodded, feeling their love wrap around her like a blanket. The pain in her side throbbed, but she knew she would be all right now. Her family loved her, despite how she came to be, and she knew they would never hurt her. She didn't have to reach into their emotions to know that. The few servants her father kept were very loyal, and although they sometimes had a hard time not looking at her, they trusted her as she trusted them. In this place, she was safe.

* * *

Endymion walked steadily through the throngs of men clad in amour, making sure his whole presence was firm and stony. They watched him go, their gazes filled with admiration and loyalty.

The tension in his shoulders and back seemed to surge against him as he nodded to acknowledge the few men who bowed to him. His soldiers, dirty and tired, still followed him trustingly. The guilt he felt, asking them to continue fighting a war he himself did not believe him, plagued him constantly. They should hate him, but they didn't.

He made his way to the large tent settled in the middle of the enormous camp, trying to make the short journey last longer than it needed to. Too soon he would be there, facing the king, trying his hardest to keep his opinions to himself as he ground his teeth together until his jaw hurt.

The guards at the entrance bowed as they pulled the cloth door to the side for him to enter.

At once, attention was on him.

Endymion moved silently towards the group of men. The King was, as always, pretending not to be concerned with the approach of his son. He always made a point of putting Endymion in his place. Endymion, the only prince of Ellision, was despised by his own father for earning the loyalty of the entire kingdom without him. The father hated his son for being more loved than he.

"We have made no progress in the east," the king said impatiently.

Endymion didn't let any emotion show on his features. He just gazed calmly at the man who hunched over the table, drawing on his maps as his advisors stood around him.

"On the contrary," Endymion said slowly. "This very morning we found a way to initiate their retreat."

The king finally looked at his son. His grey eyes were sharp and hateful, and he almost looked upset that his son should have found a way to help them in this war.

"And what is it that you've found?"

"The path to their food supply," he said steadily. "As we speak it's being cut off. Without food, the armies of the north will fall back."

They shared a very heavy gaze for a moment. The king glaring while Endymion tried to ignore the feeling of hope that his words had brought to the room. They were all watching him, loyal and proud, ready to jump in if the king tried something that would put him in danger. That was why his father hated him, because their people would save Endymion instead. They would protect him from the king they were also supposed to be loyal to.

The king should congratulate his son on his success. The war might be won because of this, and it was due to Endymion. But everyone knew that the king would never give compliments to his son, no matter how earnestly he deserved them.

"Send your men to cut off their retreat," he said almost quietly, ferociously.

Endymion froze, and there was a gasp in the room.

"You can't mean that," Endymion challenged automatically.

The king threw his ink quill down, standing tall and menacing. "Are you questioning me?"

"You mean to massacre them."

"They will be weak and hungry, all in thanks to you. It will be an easy victory."

Endymion's anger raged. This was not what he wanted. Killing thousands of hungry people defending their own home was not what he wanted. His father had invaded their land for nothing more than greed. This enemy was defending their home. It was sick.

But the fire in his father's eyes begged him to revolt. The king was looking for a reason to stomp him into place. One wrong move and Endymion would lose the ability to command the armies. As soon as Endymion was out of the way, the king would go mad with his hunger of power.

He grit his teeth, his intense blue eyes blazing. Physically, Endymion was nothing like the king. He was taller. His height seemed out of place beside any man. His thin, toned frame was nothing like the king's stocky build. His midnight black hair shared no resemblance to his father's own light brown. Even the slightly tanned color of his skin was nothing like the fair white of the king.

And his mind was almost completely opposite.

He struggled with himself now, wishing to rebel. The king was wrong. Endymion knew in his heart that this was wrong. Every person in the army would know this was wrong.

"As you wish," Endymion hissed out.

The king nearly smiled at his success, but also scowled his disappointment that he had no reason to punish Endymion today. The hatred between them would continue, growing until close to explosion.

"Move out immediately," the king ordered.

Endymion put his hand to his chest, bowing very slightly, and then turned around and walked out of the tent, trying to ignore the sympathetic looks the guards were giving him. They all knew the decisions he had to make and why.

* * *

End of Chapter One.

Find me on facebook to hear more updates on my stories. If you can't find me, send me a PM and I'll give you the direct link to my pafe. My profile picture is now a girl standing in field wearing a very couture dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I down own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews and support. I'm really glad so many people are as excited about this story as I am. So here's chapter two!

I had one comment from someone, MANDY, who said she was glad I had gone back to writing a story where Endymion wasn't a Manwhore. Haha. I didn't even consider that both of my last two stories had him...promiscuous. Anyway, I hope this restores your faith in my writing of Endymion/Darien.

Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity sat motionlessly as she watched the sun in the sky. The warmth of it soothed her, and she felt her body start to heal from its injuries. She was comfortable and safe in this room, guarded by her father's men.

She felt her brother before she saw or heard him. His concern drifted around him, focused directly on her. He had a comforting feel, like home, but she knew his conversation before he came into the room.

"You have come to try and convince me that this incident is not my fault," she said softly.

Her brother was a very gentle creature most of the time. His anger and aggression was reserved for protecting his family. When in this sort of situation, his voice was rarely heard.

"It is right that I take the blame Sammy," she said, using his childhood nickname. "I was wrong to go out alone and let my guard down."

"Why did you not run from him?" Sammy asked.

Serenity sighed. "I did not feel him."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I have been trying more to control my abilities," Serenity said. "It's hard to always know what everyone is feeling. Sometimes, they wish to hide. It's like I'm taking their secrets from them. I was focused on feeling nothing but what I myself feel."

He nodded, understanding completely. "You don't want to know."

She shook her head. "I wish my power worked differently. I wish I were able to reach out when I wanted, and not worry about holding myself in. But I can't. I constantly feel, and have to work to ignore."

"Perhaps it would be better for you if you learned to hide your own feelings."

Serenity sighed. "I know."

"You think it's hopeless," he said. "But I think you are not motivated enough. You are always here, around those who already care for you."

"What do you suggest?" Serenity asked softly. "Should I wander into the world? Should I reveal myself to others so that I might be able to learn to hide myself?"

He looked down at his hands.

"If I lived the day," she said, "perhaps I might learn something."

"Father and I have spoken of you recently," he said kindly. "We worry that it was wrong to bring you up the way we did, hidden away from the world."

"You were protecting me," she argued.

"We sheltered you, and made you ignorant of your own abilities."

Serenity shifted, cringing as her wound was newly disturbed. "I do not wish for a different life."

"Serenity, you and I both know what you are. Your mother…" He trailed off for a moment, thinking of his next words. "When you were born, our father looked at you and fell in love. Not because of the abilities given to you by your mother, but because you were part of him. But he knew that you would be in danger your whole life. Any father might have acted the way he did. But now, after so many years, we understand that it was wrong to cage you."

"You were a child at the time Sammy. Why should you feel so much guilt in the decision?"

"Your mother tried to take you," he said softly. "She was very weak after she gave birth to you, but she spoke venomously about taking you away. Father knew that she meant to make you into a weapon to help her people."

Serenity listened to him with wide eyes. "Is that so wrong?"

"She was a goddess Serenity, pure and untainted. She was blind with her love for you, and could not see what her kind would have done to you. They would have seen you as dirty. Half human. We all knew how they loathed us."

It was a tense subject, her mother. Serenity knew that her mother had loved her, but that she had also been part of a race drunk with their own power.

"In the end, we didn't have to make the decision," Sammy said. "She killed herself when she heard of the deaths of her family."

Serenity nodded.

"There are none left," Sammy said. "No god or goddess survived. The war was terrible. Thousands of humans died."

"I know all of this Sammy," she said.

"I was seven," he said softly. "I was young, but I saw what she was doing. I didn't stop her."

Serenity reached out to take her brother's hand affectionately in hers. "I do not blame you for the death of my mother."

He sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Father thought it best that I tell you that your attacker has been given to the king's army."

Serenity nodded.

"Will you promise to stay out of trouble for awhile?"

"I think I am to be confined to my room at least until the pain in my side is healed."

He smiled at that. "Thank the gods for small miracles."

She playfully slapped his hand away.

"You are beautiful Serenity," he said softly. "But your outer beauty does not compare to the beauty of your heart. You must remember that when men try to get to you."

She nodded. "I will, I give you my word."

"Get some rest," he said affectionately. "I will come and bring you dinner."

She smiled at him as he left, feeling the confining effect of sitting alone once again. She tried so hard to be content with her life here, but she wasn't. Her heart longed to be free, and her mind wished to see the world. But she knew that it was dangerous, and she didn't want to hurt her family. So she would force herself to be content, for her family.

* * *

The days seemed to combine themselves together.

Endymion no longer felt the effect of the mud and blood that coated him. The sounds of men dying around him hardly penetrated his ears. The weight of death on his conscious couldn't be any heavier than it already was.

His hands gripped his sword tightly. The usually shinning silver dripped with red and stained the ground beneath him. His horse, a few steps away, watched him wearily. The battle was already over. The last few people were slain. The massacre was complete.

All around him his soldiers looked up, waiting for his orders. Their expressions were both loyal and pitying. They knew the choices he was forced to make, and they followed him anyway.

"Endymion?"

Endymion heard the voice, but his eyes did not move. The battle in front of him seemed to blur, and he felt the tension in his body throb. This was it. This was too much. They had just slaughtered an entire army that was half starved and weak. The king had done so many things like this, but this one felt the worst. Endymion knew that he himself had done this. His own actions had made this possible. He could have stood up to the king. He could have taken whatever punishment deemed necessary for his actions.

But even then, his father would have ordered the massacre. There was no escaping it.

"Endymion?" The voice said again.

Slowly, he turned to look at the man standing beside him with worried eyes. His long white hair shimmered in the morning sun, and his armor glittered silver and bright. Smears of mud and blood stained his face, and his own sword was hanging almost limply beside him.

"Endymion, you need to give your orders."

Endymion could hardly focus on what was going on. His soldiers all waited for something, but he didn't seem capable of giving it to them. He just looked at Kunzite, the captain of his army.

Kunzite nodded slightly, looking concerned. He turned away, giving another nod to someone else. Nephrite's voice was heard calling clearly across the plane.

"Victory!"

The soldiers all cheered, as was the custom. The king and his guards with the rest of the army would hear their cry, and know the battle was done.

It was over.

"Come on Endymion," Kunzite said, taking his arm in a firm grip. "Get back on your horse and ride with me back to the camp. Your people are watching."

Endymion allowed Kunzite to take his sword and lead him towards his horse. But Endymion stopped him before he got on.

"I know what you're thinking," Kunzite said before he could speak. "Despite what we know, it is still insane."

"I will not do this anymore," Endymion said.

"Don't do this now," Kunzite pleaded. "They will hear. There is no other way to fight against him."

"There is always another way," Endymion argued. "Find me a way."

Kunzite let out a heavy breath. His eyes were apprehensive. But he nodded. "I will ask the others. We will find a way."

Endymion nodded, feeling the weight of this decision. He knew what he was asking. He knew what needed to be done.

He got onto his horse, straightening his back as all his soldiers continued to cheer his success. Endymion almost wished they looked up at him with hatred. Every single one of them would have nightmares tonight. It was a curse their king had condemned them to. A curse that they all knew he shared.

He took his sword from Kunzite and sheathed it. Then he reared his horse, and galloped away.

* * *

Endymion was pulled from his sleep by a soft move of his shoulder. His blurry senses dragged as he opened his eyes to squint in the torchlight to see the wavering silhouette of Kunzite.

Kunzite looked very grave. His eyes were firm and serious.

Endymion pushed himself out of his bed, feeling the chill of the nighttime air around him. His light shirt and pants did nothing to warm him.

It had been weeks since Endymion had asked Kunzite to find a way around the king. He had been so absorbed with his duties as both prince and commander that he had hardly had another chance to dwell on the situation. But here it was, beginning again.

He followed Kunzite silently, knowing without words what this meeting stood for. The soldiers around them were mostly sleeping, waiting for the next orders from the king. The war should have been over, but they were still camped out, waiting for the next blood bath. The king needed to set his new territory before he allowed it to truly be considered part of his kingdom. The whole idea was absurd, but none stood against him.

A few soldiers, awake and alert, bowed to him as he walked. None of them would tell the king that their prince was walking with his guards at night. They were too loyal for that.

Endymion found himself in another tent, still a little groggy from his recent waking. Nephrite was sitting beside a table, looking extremely tired, while Zoicite spoke quietly to Jadeite about whatever plans they had. The handful of guards around the tent moved as soon as they saw Endymion, slipping outside to secure the perimeter. They were probably Kunzite's most trusted men, and they would make sure their hushed conversation wasn't overheard.

But there was another man in the tent whom Endymion had never seen before. Not only did he not look comfortable with the situation, bowed low and in the presence of the prince, but he also looked like he hadn't seen a day of battle in his life.

It was easy to spot really, those who had never fought with his army. Their eyes weren't hardened yet. Their hands lacked the scars of knives and swords. Their skin wasn't tanned from the sun.

Endymion watched the man while his four friends got up to stand near him.

"He's from the south," Nephrite said as if they were in the middle of a casual situation. "He was sent to the king's army as punishment for his crimes. He arrived yesterday."

Endymion nodded. "Why did you bring him to me?"

"Because he presents a way," Kunzite said quietly.

"Sit down my prince," Jadeite said with a mock smile.

Endymion sat down, giving his friend a glare. It was necessary to be treated like royalty while others were around, but he certainly hated it. Most of the soldiers knew to speak to him as a man when they were in small groups. It was only in public he demanded the show of respect, and that was mostly so his father would not feel the need to punish his own soldiers.

"You will tell us your story again," Kunzite ordered the man in a commanding voice.

The man shivered slightly, but nodded, eager to please. He kept his eyes respectfully down, and looked uncomfortable, almost afraid, as he began.

"I was sent to the south to see for myself the woman my master finds so alluring. He asked me to kill her. She is a demon, and deserves death."

Endymion furrowed his brow, glancing uncertainly at Kunzite.

"When I finally found her, after months of searching, I knew at once that my master was right. She is not human. We can _not_ allow her to live. I almost killed her, but she used her powers on me and I became confused. I beg you to allow me return there and finish the job."

Endymion watched the man carefully. He seemed frightened of the memories he had, and also of his present situation. Kunzite had obviously told him that he needed permission from their commander to leave, and would be hunted down if he tried to escape.

"Who?" Endymion asked, his voice low and smooth. "Who are you speaking of? What is this girl?"

"She is a demon," he said again. "She is like the stories they tell of the time of gods."

Endymion stiffened.

"The gods were killed years ago," Nephrite said. "There are none left."

"She is left," the man said. "I don't know where she comes from, but she is protected by humans."

"You're saying there is a goddess in the south?" Endymion asked in a very disbelieving tone.

"I know it sounds impossible your highness, but it is true. I have seen her with my own eyes. I cut her side with my blade. I felt her power around me. She is real, and she shouldn't be."

"That's enough," Kunzite said seriously. "Return to your post, and tell no one what you have told us. We will discuss what should be done."

The man looked ready to argue. He obviously wanted to go back to her. Endymion knew that if she really were what it seemed, this man would kill others to return to her side. He bowed a little deeper, and then hurried off.

"Have him watched," Zoicite said softly. "He could run."

For a moment, none of them spoke. They watched the door where the man had left, almost expecting him to come back in.

"This is what you called me from sleep for?" Endymion asked softly.

Nephrite turned towards him. "You asked for another way. If this rumor is true, this is it."

"And if the rumor isn't true?" He asked. "Their species has been killed off completely. The chance of there being one left is…"

"Likely," Kunzite finished for him. "They were very secretive."

"The army of my grandfather killed them all," Endymion almost said defensively. "This is nothing more than a man looking for attention and a reason to leave the king's army. This is not an option; it is a waste of time. And even if she existed, what reason would she have to help us? We are the people who killed her entire race."

"This is not the first time I've heard talk of her," Jadeite said. "A few years ago, a man was in the palace dungeon who gazed at the wall of his cell with wonder in his eyes. When asked, he simply said that she had been more beautiful than anything he could ever imagine. We thought him crazy at the time."

"There were a few scouts who neared that area a number of times and said they felt oddly compelled to leave even though their minds knew they should stay," Zoicite said. "And other reports have said they could feel emotions that were not their own."

Endymion shook his head. "You honestly think it's possible that there is a goddess living somewhere among us, and we are not aware of her?"

"No," Kunzite said softly. "I think there is perhaps a chance that a creature still lives who possesses the same abilities. And if we are lucky enough, and our cause is right, then she will be able to help us."

"How?" Endymion asked. "If she is alive, she will stun the entire kingdom into a love sick stupor. We will fight one another for her, violent and crazy. What could she possibly do?"

"She could ensnare the king," Kunzite said, "long enough for us to fix his mistakes. And she won't be able to ensnare as all. You knew there was a possibility that they existed. That is why you insisted we learn to protect ourselves against an extinct race. You trained us the way your grandfather trained you."

He wanted to argue. If this woman existed, she was dangerous. The gods and goddesses had nearly massacred the entire kingdom.

Much like he had done only a few weeks ago.

Endymion knew the only thing that mattered was stopping the king from slaughtering more innocent people. The wars had to stop. The power-hungry search for more land had to stop. The deaths had to stop. In the end, the people were the only thing that mattered.

"You have found no other way?" Endymion asked, almost sadly.

Kunzite shook his head. "Not without a rebellion."

"Or an assassination," Jadeite added.

They all knew that Endymion would not wish to harm his father in that way. He didn't want to kill him. But, if this girl could simply appear and distract him, it would be easy to rule the kingdom without him. The people were already following Endymion anyway, and he could stop the bloodshed.

The plan, if successful, would be too easy. It sounded so simple.

And yet it was impossible. If the girl existed, she had every reason to hate them and no reason to help them. Even worse, it would be impossible to really comprehend if she was helping or not. The stories said that goddesses were the most beautiful creatures in the world, and could trap men in their gazes with a simple look. They could control emotions, making a man love them so much he couldn't even look at anything else, let alone understand that he was starving to death or ignoring his duties.

They were dangerous.

But Kunzite was right. He had always feared their return and had made the people close to him take precautions to defend themselves. They had all thought it a useless task, but his grandfather had taught him to be prepared. In all their history, they had never met an enemy greater than the gods.

"The king has ordered the army to move into the village to the north of us," he said softly. "I believe for the moment he does not plan another battle."

"That is lucky for us," Nephrite said.

"Zoicite, you will take command," Endymion said. "Make sure things are settled. Nephrite…"

"I will be the communication," he said. "When the king gives his orders, I will come and find you."

Endymion nodded. "Jadeite and Kunzite will come with me."

"I will ready your guard," Jadeite said.

"No," Endymion said, stopping him quickly. "Just us three. We cannot be seen. I intend to travel without my symbol of royalty."

Kunzite looked startled at this, but a swift look from Endymion made sure he didn't argue.

"Inform who you must," Endymion said. "Let us go and see if this girl really does exist."

* * *

End of chapter two! Please review!

Remember to find me on facebook if you want updates on my stories, past, current and future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thank you so much all of you who've reviewed. It really makes me want to get out the next chapter. Some of you have been asking questions about the story, and I've done my best to make sure they're all answered. I'm really glad so many people are enjoying it. I'm going to try and update at least one chapter a week, at least, so that you don't have to wait very long to enjoy more of the story.

* * *

Serenity was nearly fully healed. She healed faster than most because of her mother's blood, but it was still painful for her to be injured. She was on her beautiful silvery white horse, galloping easily through the fields behind her home. She could see her father watching her from a distance, a soft smile on his face. He loved to watch her ride. The horse she rode, beautiful in its own right, made her own allure even greater. At first, she had hated it. But it was pleasing to be next to a creature whom some might consider even more beautiful than her.

She sighed into the fresh air, wondering at the kind of men who could find it in their hearts to fight a war on a day such as today.

Her spirits sunk slightly as she felt the turmoil of masculine emotion somewhere distantly in the forest. That was already the third time today. She managed to easily convince him to turn around and find his game somewhere else. It was simple. They all slightly feared the forest around them, in some way or another. She pulled up that emotion, and they became so afraid they left immediately. She hated being able to control them, but it was necessary.

There was a peculiar presence she had noticed earlier today that was hard to understand. At first she had ignored it, thinking it some sort of animal or bird. But it seemed to be getting closer and she wondered if she should try and dissuade it. It was a strange feeling, as if she were butting up against a stone wall.

She shook the feeling off as she galloped back towards her father.

"You seem as if your pain is gone," he said happily.

She smiled at him, glad that he was happy. "I feel very little of my injury at the moment."

"I am glad to hear it," her father said.

That feeling nagged at her again, and she tried to focus harder on what was coming steadily through the dense woods from the north. When she reached out to them, she could almost feel something…

"You seem distracted."

She let her self down lightly from her horse, patting its neck affectionately. The creature was still wild, untamable, but it seemed to enjoy her presence. She tried to soothe it as much as she could.

"There were a few men in the forest today," she said seriously. "I turned them around."

He nodded. "But that isn't what's bothering you."

It was a bother sometimes, not being able to hide her emotion. She supposed it was justice for her invading everyone else's privacy.

"There's a strange presence," she said calmly. "I'm not sure what it is."

"Where?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"It does not feel dangerous. In fact, it hardly feels at all." She pointed towards the north, and he squinted his eyes, as if he might be able to see something.

"Your brother is returning as we speak," he said seriously. "Come inside. When he reaches us, we'll send him to investigate."

She knew her brother was on his way. She had felt him long ago. His emotion was very familiar to her, as if she were looking at his face.

When he came in, he already seemed disturbed. Even before Serenity explained her discovery, he was agitated.

"Why can you not turn them around?" He demanded suddenly.

Serenity looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"They're riding this way."

"Who?" Her father asked.

Sammy looked around the room, seeming unsure. "It's too late to run. If you are powerless against them, then you will just hide. Try your hardest to hide yourself Serenity, and we'll deal with them, whoever they are."

"I don't understand," she said. "I don't think they're human." But now that she considered it, and focused, she could feel the horses. What else would be riding a horse? They were obviously coming straight for them. Her father never invited people to their home. It was known by all their friends that he didn't like people to just drop by. They rarely received visitors.

"How close are they?" Her father asked.

"They'll be here within ten minutes."

* * *

Endymion was tired. It had taken them weeks to ride all this way, and he had already been fatigued by the war. His mood was frustrated and angry, and he felt the need to lash out.

They had followed this rumor for miles, getting turned around at one point. But finally, they had a direction. Apparently there was a stone mansion situated way out in the woods, almost ridiculously far from civilization. It was the area no one seemed able to go.

So they were on their way.

Endymion had spent a long time working up a protection against them, but still he was worried. The gods had been a very dangerous enemy, and despite their defeat, there was always a very small chance some had survived. His grandfather had taught him how, and he in turn had taught those close to him. But would it be enough? He didn't remember the gods. No one left really remembered them. Those who did, didn't talk about the wars. He was uncertain that his defense would work, having never before tried it.

And she was real. Of that he was now sure. As soon as he entered the area around the home he could feel her.

"That's extraordinary," Jadeite said. "Can you feel it?"

Endymion looked around. His horse was getting a little spooked by the atmosphere, and he had to admit that he himself was unsettled by it. It was like feeling something you simply couldn't explain. It felt strange in your body, as if you had eaten something rancid. It clung to you like mud, unable to completely wipe off.

"It has to be her," Kunzite said. "No other creature can achieve this."

But Endymion wasn't so sure. His grandfather had told him many things about the gods, but never had he explained this. They played and toyed with your emotions, making you feel what they wanted you to feel. They didn't share their own feelings. And this was strong, as if they girl was doing it on purpose.

If anyone had been able to come this far, they would have known she existed. He wondered how any man had actually come close enough to see her. It had never really been talked about, the possibility of a god or goddess still existing. It was a fear most people left to their nightmares. How many would have learned to protect themselves? How many men had grandfathers like he had?

"Come on," he said, pushing his horse faster. He wanted this to be over with. He wanted to leave this presence, or at least convince her to hold herself together.

It changed the feelings he had automatically created against her. The feelings washing over him now were almost afraid. This creature was uncertain and almost childlike, as if she didn't understand what was expected of her. What he knew of the gods painted a picture of confidence and a hunger for control.

The house loomed in front of them, and it was very obviously guarded.

"You're going to have to be yourself for this," Jadeite said.

Endymion sighed, but nodded. He unhooked the clasp that kept his cloak tightly around him, and let it fall across the back of his horse. Kunzite handed him the thick golden rings he wore around his upper arms, and allowed Jadeite to take the pack off his horse. Royalty did not carry gear. He made sure his sword was at his side, and the emblem on the front of his tunic was clear.

The first guard that noticed him stared in wide-eyed shock, and then dropped immediately to his knees.

Endymion held his back straight, keeping his gaze calm and steady as they reached the front. He didn't get off his horse as they stopped in front of the gate, with the guards all on their knees.

"Where is your master?"

Even before he started speaking, the boy who walked from behind the gate was obviously the person he was looking for. He said boy, for the man was obviously younger than him, but stood straight and proud regardless.

"I welcome you to our home, your highness."

Endymion studied this man. He did not seem a fool, and it was obvious that he knew he hid something quite valuable.

"Will you deny me entrance?" Endymion asked calmly.

The boy sighed, looking concerned. "I believe I understand why you have come. As you are my prince, I will deny you nothing that is within my power to give, but what you seek is not."

Endymion jumped easily from his horse, followed quickly by his men. He walked up to the boy, towering over him as he always did his people.

"I only request the ability to speak with her."

Again, the boy hesitated.

The guards around them shifted uncomfortably.

"We can make it a command," Kunzite said sternly.

"I am not afraid of what you might do to me if I refuse you," he said. "I worry for her. She has never been in a situation such as this."

Jadeite stepped forward, his brow furrowed. "You're worried for _her_?"

"Whatever you might have been lead to believe, she is harmless."

"We are hoping as much," Endymion said softly. He could see plainly that this boy was protecting someone he loved very dearly. He would not be won over by violence. So Endymion softened his features, and appealed to the boy's loyalty.

"I do not wish to harm her," he said cautiously. "As you are probably aware, the situation in the kingdom has become very strained. We came here to seek out the rumors of her, and see if they are true. As it is obvious now that they are, we only wish to ask her assistance."

The boy nodded. "I will ask her if she will speak to you, but I will not force her."

"Are you her keeper?" Kunzite asked.

He shook his head. "Our father is our keeper, but he is at this moment trying to coach her. If you will follow me, I will bring you to them. But I do ask that you go unarmed."

Kunzite obviously stiffened.

"You may promise you'll never hurt her, but it would not be the first time the very sight of her would make a man forget his promises. I hope you understand that I mean no disrespect."

Endymion held his hand out, halting his companions. He then pulled his own sword out and handed it to a guard without a word. Kunzite and Jadeite followed suit, grudgingly.

The boy nodded. "Come this way," he said. "I will take you to her."

Endymion followed the boy into the house, which was very richly furnished. The grey stone was covered with thick reds and golds, and the royal crescent adorned some of the wall hangings. Whoever this family was, they had obviously once been very prominent.

"What is your fathers name?" Endymion asked.

"He is Lord Tsukino."

Jadeite gasped. "But I thought he was dead."

The boy shook his head. "Disappeared perhaps, but certainly not dead."

Endymion knew Lord Tsukino's name. When his grandfather had fought against the gods so many years ago, Lord Tsukino had been the young soldier who had found their weakness. He could be credited with the changing of the tides, which brought about their extinction.

As they reached the main sitting room, there was an elderly man, who stood tall and proud, radiating power and courage. Endymion had no problem believing this man had made the difference in a war.

But there was no girl.

"It is a honor to welcome you into our home your highness," he said respectfully.

"I am honored to meet you Lord Tsukino. These men are my generals, Kunzite and Jadeite. They are here both as my protection and advisors."

"Please, sit," Lord Tsukino indicated the seats across from him.

They did sit, but Endymion left no time for pleasantries. "I am afraid we are in some sort of hurry."

"That is unfortunate," Lord Tsukino said calmly, "for I am unable to help with your haste."

The girl's presence was all around them. Endymion could feel her conflicting emotions as if he felt them himself. Wherever she was, she was listening. He wondered if focus would find her out. She seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, and yet nowhere in particular.

"We just wish to speak to her," Kunzite said for him.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that."

"And if you have no choice?"

"If you threaten my family, I will not hesitate to stand against you."

Endymion was not angry with him for his passionate protection of his family. The king might immediately sentence him to death, but Endymion understood that power should not be limitless. He just gazed calmly at the man who's own eyes were strong and steady.

Endymion had always had a gift for being able to know whom he could trust. He could look into a man's eyes and understand where their loyalties were. This man, strong and stubborn in front of him, was not blindly loyal to any crown. He was loyal to his heart. That was the most noble sort of person.

With that knowledge, Endymion took a chance.

"We wish to overthrow the king's power," he said bluntly.

The room went quiet, and Endymion saw the eyes of both father and son widen before him. His guards shifted a little, but said nothing. They trusted his judgment.

"I had never heard of your daughter before this time," he continued steadily. "I never considered that she might exist. And even further, that she is in fact your daughter and not fully a goddess is even more surprising. I have never heard of a creature born of both worlds. Their species hated ours, and very rarely mingled. Your situation is indeed singular. But if she possesses the powers a goddess does, and is able to control emotion, she could be extremely useful in our fight to stop the tyranny that we are currently suppressed with. Thousands of lives could be saved without the blood of a rebellion."

Lord Tsukino was watching him with a furrowed brow. He looked heavily concentrating, as if Endymion's words hit somewhere close to his own heart. It was a good sign.

"I know what I ask is something too dangerous for a father to consider letting his daughter partake in. That is why I wish to speak with her. I would never presume to order her into action, especially as I am part of the people who destroyed her family."

"We are her family," the boy said quietly. "She will not be offended by the past war."

Endymion nodded, wondering curiously at that. But he was more focused on the emotion in the room, coming from her. She seemed to calm down, her fear leaving. He could feel her desire to prove herself.

"If she says no, will you leave it at that?" Lord Tsukino asked.

"I can not promise to not at least try and persuade her. But I have no intention of using violence."

Lord Tsukino looked at his son who was already shaking his head.

"She can decide for herself," he said.

"No," the boy said. "She is too young. She doesn't understand what they will be asking."

"Sam, she is a grown woman."

"She is so sheltered she is like a child. She doesn't know anything of the world out there. She only understands that men have always brought her pain. And still she will jump at the chance to experience life."

Endymion found himself suddenly watching an old argument. These two were both protecting her, as if it pained them to think of her in the slightest danger. He remembered the man who had first told them of her. He had said he cut her with his blade. Perhaps she was too injured to even ride.

He watched them as they forgot he was there and argued. It was clear that they both loved her dearly, and honestly wanted to protect her. He wondered at them. Their concern, unlike the man from before, didn't seem in any way violent. It seemed purely out of love.

Endymion glimpsed movement out of the corner of his eyes, and shifted his gaze to look at her.

His first instinct was to draw his sword and defend himself.

But then he truly saw her, and he stopped.

There was no possible way to look away from her. She was so beautiful. His whole mind focused on her, shocked at how breathtaking she was. Waves of the glossiest hair, the color of sunshine, fell in curls over her shoulders and softly down her back. Her skin was the color of moonlight, silvery and glowing. Her eyes were bright, blue as the sky on a sunny day.

Endymion stood up, catching the attention of everyone in the room, including her.

For a moment, their eyes met. Endymion nearly gasped at the feeling of being her only focus. His heart thundered in his chest. He forced himself to remember control, and pull his emotions tightly into his chest. She could not be allowed see her affect on him.

He bowed curtly, bestowing her the courtesy of her rank.

"Good evening my lady," he said as emotionlessly as possible.

Everyone else in the room stood to greet her, as she shyly came into the room.

She was beautiful. The word hardly even covered the extent of her allure. He had never imagined someone could be as breathtaking as she was. He knew immediately by the stunned appearance of his guards that they could hardly keep themselves together.

She stepped completely into the room, curtsying quickly to him.

Endymion was struck suddenly by an emotion that wasn't his. At first he was startled and again almost reached for his sword that wasn't there. He thought she was trying to manipulate him.

But it was confusing. The emotion settled around him. He didn't actually feel nervous; he just felt that there was nervousness in the room.

He realized with a start that she was nervous looking at him. She was also horribly terrified as she considered their reaction, obviously expecting to have to run at a moment's notice.

_She_ was afraid of _him_.

"I am sorry to upset you my dear," her father said as he stepped towards her. "My prince, please let me introduce you to my daughter, Serenity."

Endymion took her hand, leaning down to kiss it softly. Her skin was so soft, almost as if it were silk, and warm as the sun on a spring day.

She flushed slightly at the contact, and it made her cheeks glow a beautiful color.

Endymion mentally shook himself, forcing himself to close off towards her completely. This was what she was. She manipulated people, mostly men, with her beauty and power. He had to stay strong against her.

He found himself suddenly angry with her.

"I suppose you heard what is being asked of you," her brother said, almost testily.

Serenity nodded shyly. "The prince is asking me to help stop the war by seducing his father and keeping him busy while the prince takes over the ruling of the kingdom."

It sounded so simple when she said it, so less than devious. Her voice was like a birds' song.

Already Endymion could see the two men in front of him swell in their anger. They were about to fight again, trying to convince her not to go.

She wouldn't do it. The gods were selfish beings. Even if she were only half a god, she would still have inherited their love of self.

He realized then that he hated her. This girl was nothing but trouble, and he hated how badly he needed her in this moment. He could think of no other way, save violence, to stop his father from running the kingdom straight into the ground. He had to put his faith and hope in a girl who could turn on them all in an instant because of her love for power.

"I will go with you."

Endymion snapped his head back up to look at her, almost confused at her words.

"Serenity, you must think about this first," her father said softly.

Serenity shook her head. "I have already decided father. I want to help."

"You don't realize what you're agreeing too," her brother said. "The war is no place for you."

Endymion was surprised at the sudden anger on her face. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her chin. She was menacing when angry, and he almost felt compelled to take a step back as the strength of her emotions washing over him.

"The war is no place for anyone," she said seriously. "That is the goal, to stop all the fighting. I want to help. If the prince asks for my assistance, I will give it."

The two men looked at Endymion, almost angrily. But they knew better than to argue with him.

This family was so strange. How could they love her so much? How could they be so loyal to a creature such as her? Had she manipulated them? They didn't seem to be under her control, and the sources of their anger were almost opposite from one another. The father wanted to protect, the brother to allow freedom while within reach. Neither seemed ready to part ways from her, and that seemed his biggest problem at this moment.

He steeled himself to speak to her again. "If you would please be ready to leave immediately."

She turned to him in surprise. "You wish to leave now?"

"This very moment if you are ready," he answered.

She took a hesitant step back, but nodded. "I need perhaps an hour to be ready," she said. "Is that too long?"

The nervousness seemed to wash over him again, and it made him feel uncomfortable. It was a strange sensation knowing exactly how you were making the person in front of you feel. She was completely intimidated by him, and yet still she stood boldly.

"That will be fine," he said. "We travel light and fast. Whatever you desire in the way of clothes and accessories will be bought for you when we arrive at the palace."

Serenity nodded, fidgeting slightly. When she turned around and left, her brother quickly followed her.

As soon as she was gone, Endymion realized that he had been holding his back almost painfully straight. He relaxed his shoulders slightly, feeling some of his tension disappear.

"I don't understand," Jadeite said. "Why could we feel all her emotions? I thought it went the other way."

"It does when she focuses," her father said softly.

Endymion watched him sit down tiredly. The older man seemed exhausted, as if he were also fighting this war.

"We've been trying to teach her to hold in her own emotions, but how you teach such I skill I do not know. She doesn't realize that her emotions fade when she's focused on controlling others."

Endymion sat down as well, gently rubbing his bottom lip in contemplation.

"She doesn't know how to stop it?"

"It's a little known fact that all gods were the same," he said sadly. "The difference with Serenity is that she is not constantly manipulating. She shies away from her abilities more than she uses them, and therefore her emotions come out at every moment."

"That might be a problem," Kunzite said. "If the king were to suspect…"

"He won't," Endymion said softly.

"How can you be sure?" Jadeite asked.

"Did you think of anything but her while she was in the room?" He asked plainly. "Even though you knew she was afraid?"

Neither of them answered.

"It will work," Endymion said.

"You will protect her?" Her father asked. "I understand that you don't like her, and humans have reason to hate the gods. But you won't let the king…" It was clear he didn't even want to finish the thought.

Endymion nodded. "You have my word. While she is under my protection, no man shall touch her."

"It is a relief to hear you say so, but I feel it pertinent to point out that it will not only be men Serenity will be in danger from."

He contemplated this. It was really humans as a whole that were susceptible to her beauty. It would be difficult to protect her if she couldn't control herself. But it was their only option.

"I will keep that in mind," he said.

* * *

End of Chapter Three! Please review!

And remember to find me on facebook if you want updates to my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Merry Christmas Everyone! Here's another chapter. I hope to have another one posted before new years. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to let me know what you think.

* * *

Serenity was practically shaking as a maid helped her dress in her traveling clothes. In truth, she had hardly ever used them. The thick dress would not tear and it would keep her skin from feeling any scratches from low branches.

She was nervous, horribly so. This would mark the very first time she would venture so far away from home. And what made it worse was that she would be without her family.

"You don't have to do this," her brother said as he came back into the room. He had left her briefly so she could change.

She sighed. "You know I feel I must," she said honestly.

He nodded. "To prove yourself a friend and not a foe."

"No," she said with a soft smile. "People will see me and think what they want despite my actions. I cannot change the general perception of what I am."

"Then what are you hoping to accomplish?"

"What did you think of my future?" She asked as an answer.

He considered this for a moment. "I suppose I was more worried about your present then…"

"You have not thought of it because I don't have one," she finished for him. Before he could argue, she continued. "I have no friends," she said. "I have no prospects of marriage. There are hardly enough people to fit on my hand who know I exist at all. My future is this. Just this. I will remain here with my family, secluded in this life, until I am dead."

Sammy looked away, obviously hearing the truth in her words. "It wouldn't have to be like that," he said with little hope in his voice. "We could…if you were introduced to society, slowly…"

"I would still be feared."

"People would learn to know you like we do."

"No one has yet," she said. "Most people I meet I have to escape from in case they kill me. It will be even worse when I am with the prince and there are more than one pair of eyes focused on me."

"He did not seem to fear you."

She shook her head. "He is able to guard himself. I assume his grandfather taught him that skill. His guards as well I am blind to."

He shifted uncomfortably. "So you are not able to defend yourself?"

"There is no need," she said simply. "They are able to defend themselves against me. Therefore they will keep their minds about them. I do not fear that they will lose control. If they do, then I will gain it."

"I don't like this Serenity."

"It is not your choice to make." She walked towards him, feeling heavy in the riding clothes. "I will be fine," she said. "I am strong enough to keep myself from harm."

"Just like the man in the woods?"

She cringed at the memory as the wound in her side ached slightly. "I wasn't prepared for him," she said honestly. "I will be prepared from now on."

"I should come with you."

"You can't. You have to stay with our father."

"It would be for just a short…"

"No Sammy," she said sternly. "I am going alone."

He sighed. "Why did you have to pick this instant to experience life?"

She smiled at that. "Because it presented itself. Now help me get my things together or I'll keep the prince waiting."

He did help her pack what she needed. Her brother had travelled many times, so he understood what a journey of this kind required. It was surprising little. Serenity realized how spoiled she must be. She would have packed much more than this on her own.

By the time she was finally ready, it had been a little over an hour. She had said goodbye to her father and brother, trying her hardest not to cry. It made little sense to contain her tears, for the whole room could feel her distress at leaving them.

It made her uncomfortable suddenly, her curse. Showing her emotions to her brother and father was one thing. They had raised her. But now, suddenly, she was in the presence of three men who were completely shielding themselves from her. She had no idea at all what they must think of her, and it made her even more anxious.

Her horse was waiting for her when she exited the house. The beautiful silver white stallion looked regal and ethereal in the afternoon light.

She glanced up as the prince mounted his own horse. It was the blackest creature she had ever seen. It matched the prince's glossy black hair perfectly. His two guards were on very fine looking horses as well, strong and lean. She worried that her own horse would find it hard to keep up. He was not used to long distances. It was her fault for not venturing out with him more.

She allowed her brother to help her onto her horse after taking her thick black cloak from her father. When she was perched on top, she draped the heavy material over her, making sure to lift the hood and tuck her hair back.

"You will find it very warm with all that on," the prince said to her.

She looked at him, feeling the intensity of his gaze. "It will be worse for us all if I am seen," she said honestly.

For a moment he just looked at her, his gaze penetrating.

And then he turned his horse and started towards the gate.

The two guards looked at her, obviously waiting for her to go next. She glanced once again at her family, feeling the tears in her eyes start again, and then urged her horse quickly forward to walk behind the prince. The two guards fell in beside her.

She realized she hadn't even asked how long it would take to get to the king's palace. She had no idea how long she would be in the presence of these three men.

Her horse, feeling her discomfort, shook his mane and tried to stop.

Immediately, she forced herself to concentrate on soothing him.

"It's alright," she said in a soft voice. "I am not in danger."

The prince turned on his horse to look back at her, his blue eyes hiding deep emotion. And then he turned away again, his back straight, riding a little quicker.

Serenity followed the prince for what seemed like an eternity. The woods became almost too quickly unfamiliar to her, and she struggled with her anxiety for the first stretch of the journey.

She tried to think of home and the comforts there, but it made her long for them. She tried to think of what good she might be doing the kingdom, but she had no idea who it was she was saving.

Finally, the only thing she could do, was think of her mother.

Slowly, the anxiety started to fade.

In truth, she didn't remember her mother. The goddess had died while she was still a baby. But the thought of her, of how beautiful she must have been, often calmed her.

She worked steadily on her inner calm until she almost felt comfortable in the presence of the three men.

Until one of them spoke to her.

"We're going to have to do something about that."

Serenity jumped in surprise atop her horse as the man came up beside her, a charming smile on his face.

"My apologies," he said immediately. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She smiled a shaky smile and shook her head stiffly in the hood of her cloak. "It is my fault," she said softly. "I was not aware of your presence. I am not used to being close to anyone who can shield themselves from me."

He laughed at that. "Good to know it's working. I'm Jadeite, and that grump over there is Kunzite."

Serenity glanced over at the other guard, looking stern and poised on top of his horse. His hair was almost as silvery white as her horse.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," she said quietly.

"Your emotion," he said explaining his first comment. "We'll have to find a way to hide it."

She nodded. "I have never had much success."

"Your father seemed to think it is possible," Kunzite said, almost angrily.

Serenity glanced at him again, wondering how deeply his hatred for her went. She looked again to Jadeite to answer. At least this man didn't immediately make her feel as if she were nothing more than pure evil. "His theory is that it goes away if I concentrate on others."

"You don't think that's true?"

She shook her head. "I can't possibly concentrate on controlling someone for that long. I would be exhausted within an hour."

"What if you just concentrated slightly? Put a little effort into focusing on someone, not changing anything about them?" Jadeite said.

She nodded. "I will try. Sometimes, when I don't want a person to know what I am feeling, I focus on something I can't change."

"Like what?" Jadeite asked looking honestly interested.

She smiled shyly at him. He seemed so open to talking about her gift. Most people she knew, aside from her family, stayed as far away from her as possible. "Plants," she said softly. "A tree feels, but it does not have a consciousness, therefore there is little point in trying to change its emotions as it doesn't have them."

"You can feel trees?" Jadeite asked surprised.

Serenity nodded. "To some extent. Anything living has a center. Only humans and animals have the ability to think."

"And therefore you can control them," Endymion said.

Serenity was surprised by his voice. She looked forward to the prince who was turned slightly on his horse, looking not quite directly at her.

She swallowed, feeling anxiety start to burn through her again.

Jadeite laughed. "Feel that Endymion! You make her nervous."

Serenity blushed and Endymion gazed steadily at her. "It is not that I can control a person's thoughts," she said softly. "I can manipulate their urges."

He hesitated, almost as if he didn't want to speak to her anymore. But his curiosity got the better of him. "Explain it to me."

It was a strange sort of command. He didn't say it angrily, just proudly, like there was no point in arguing.

She took a deep breath, feeling shaky. She focused on her horse, trying to hide her feelings from him. Her horse felt her anxiety and was a little confused. She tried to soothe him.

"Your emotions are what guide you," she said softly. "A man may be loyal to his king, but follow the lady of his heart. My abilities do not touch the consciousness of your mind. I cannot hear what you're thinking nor make you think a certain thing. But I can make you feel badly for an action, or make you peaceful in a situation. Your emotions guide what you might decide. If you feel comfortable with a question put to you, you wouldn't think hard on why it wouldn't do to answer it."

The prince turned back around on his horse. Obviously, the conversation was over.

"And your beauty?" Jadeite asked.

Serenity looked at him again. "Excuse me?"

"Is it part of your power, or are you just gifted with it?"

She blushed again, almost shying away from the compliment. "It is a genetic gift of my mother's family. As I am half a goddess, it is usual that I be beautiful."

"I suppose that's true," Jadeite said. "I never did hear of an ugly god."

She laughed at his teasing tone. She decided she liked Jadeite. He was carefree and easy. Even though she couldn't feel his emotions, she could imagine them. They would be pure and strong, and hard to manipulate.

"How long is the journey to the king's palace?" She asked.

He looked surprised at that. "Have you never been?"

"If I had been, you would have heard of me long ago," she said.

He nodded. "Very true. It was pure luck that we heard of your existence at all. We were running very short on options. Anyway, it is at least a three weeks ride away. We hope to arrive before the king does. The army is still in the north, but we believe they won't attack without Endymion. The king won't stay idle long. He loves the battle, but hates the battlefield."

She nodded. "And you hope I will stop him from returning to the battlefield?"

Jadeite lost a little of his happiness then. His charming smile faded, and his eyes were almost regretful. "Our hope is that he will refuse to leave you, and therefore not care what happens in the war."

She nodded. "If he is as obsessed with this war as you make it sound, then that will not be an easy task."

"Can you do it?" It was the prince that asked the question, startling her again. His blue gaze seemed to penetrate right through her, and it made her tremble.

She nodded. "I hope so. But perhaps you might think of a backup plan."

He turned away again and said nothing.

Serenity looked down at the neck of her horse, feeling very uncertain in her choice of following them. If she succeeded, perhaps she would get the respect she needed to live a life or normalcy. But if she didn't succeed, things could go very wrong for her.

Was she strong enough? Somehow, she doubted it. She had shied away from her abilities for so long, only using them if she needed to.

She patted her horse's neck, focusing on making the beautiful creature feel at ease with their journey. He seemed happy enough at the moment, which meant she was successfully hiding her emotions.

She considered what Jadeite had said and she tried to focus on little things. The plants around her were all very alive and fresh, and she put her effort into it. It wasn't as hard as focusing on a person, but she grew tired nonetheless.

She felt eyes on her and turned to see Jadeite smiling at her.

"You're doing well," he said softly. "I couldn't feel anything for a while there."

She smiled softly at him, but felt his praise came too soon. She had only proved to herself that it wasn't the way to go. Even if she could focus for that long, it would make it impossible to see anything else around her. She couldn't focus both on hiding herself and looking for a way to do what she needed to do.

She looked again at the prince, Endymion, riding straight and tall on his horse. He was very tall. Taller than any man she had ever seen. His horse was bigger than all of theirs, but perhaps it had to be to hold him. She remembered how small she had felt with him standing in front of her. His frame was perfectly controlled and solid and very lean; almost too lean. She wondered if he ate enough to sustain himself. He was very muscular, but still thin.

And she could feel nothing at all from him.

Curiously, she reached out towards him.

It was like butting up against a solid wall of the hardest stone or metal there was. She could feel nothing. Nothing at all. It was like he had no emotions at all.

She glanced at Kunzite, staring straight ahead on his horse. Despite his control, she could tell he did not like the situation. His emotions were hidden, but she could still glimmer a slight essence of them. It would be hard to manipulate him, but not impossible. The same with Jadeite. He seemed almost sloppy next to the other two, but she assumed that was because he didn't care about hiding his emotions as much as the others. He was not as afraid of her as most people were.

Serenity had always considered herself to be alone, but she suddenly realized that she had always had her family. Now, riding with these three unfamiliar men, she was truly alone.

* * *

Endymion had hoped they would ride through the night. But with the lady riding with them, who had never travelled before, they had to stop.

They quickly found a clearing, and Jadeite built a fire while Kunzite found them something to eat.

Endymion found himself unsure what to do. The lady made him anxious. She was nothing at all what he expected her to be. He had thought she would be cruel, or a possibly manipulative. But what he could tell of her so far was that she was as afraid of her own abilities as anyone else might be.

It was hard, being able to feel what she felt. When she was anxious, he felt a need to comfort her. This compulsion to ease her fears had to be part of her abilities, and he would make sure never to give in to them.

But then he would look at her.

She was so beautiful it was almost impossible to look away from her. Thankfully, she was pretty well concealed. Her thick black cloak and thick riding clothes managed to cover nearly everything besides her face.

And her face was beautiful.

Endymion had to stop himself from gasping when she pulled down the hood of her cloak to reveal the glossy river of golden hair. Her blue eyes gazed about her in a kind of wonder, and her pale skin seemed to glow.

But then she noticed that Jadeite and Kunzite had both turned to look at her, and her anxiety flared up again and she quickly covered herself.

He felt pity for her. What must it be like to constantly hide who you are? He was a prince and he sometimes strived not to be noticed, but never on a consistent basis. She was afraid of people noticing her at all.

He turned back to his horse and finished unsaddling it. The great black stallion stood calmly as he always did until he reached the battlefield. Endymion was very fond of his horse. The creature had seemed to simply conform to him. He felt when it was time to rebel and when it was time to be still as Endymion usually felt.

He stroked the horse's neck, taking a deep breath.

Then he sat down at the fire, a little ways away from the lady so he could still see her, but not have to look directly at her. Jadeite sat beside her, seeming already comfortable in her presence, and Kunzite sat across the fire, looking a little cautious. His eyes never left her. Endymion knew he was angry because of how easily he found himself drawn towards the girl. Kunzite was always angry when he didn't feel in control.

"Am I allowed to ask questions on what you expect of me?"

Endymion believed that he had never heard anything as enchanting as her voice. Every part of her was designed to draw in anyone around her. He wondered if she truly knew how strong the draw was.

"Of course," Jadeite answered for them all.

She seemed to hesitate, and he noticed that she took a moment and her emotions seemed to die down. Perhaps she would be able to hide herself after all, despite her belief that she couldn't. He believed that she had never succeeded because she had never truly tried. Now, among men she didn't know, she had no choice but to succeed.

"The only time I have ever tried to manipulate a person is when I've been hurt or in danger," she said softly. She hesitated again, and Endymion was almost surprised by her next words. "That's not true," she said honestly. "I thought when I was young that perhaps it was possible for me to have a friend. I tried to soothe one girl every time she was in my presence so that she might feel comfortable enough to let me close. It didn't work very well."

They were silent for a moment.

Serenity shook herself, as if shaking away the memory. "My question is; what exactly do you expect of me? It might be easy enough to distract him, but I might not be willing to…"

"No," Endymion said quickly, cutting her off and catching everyone's attention. "I would not ask that of you."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

Endymion steadied himself. "We are asking you to make him feel…unconcerned with the army. However you choose to do that is for you to decide. We are not asking you to bed him."

She nodded. He could feel relief in her emotions. In a way, he was glad she didn't want to. The thought alone, of her having to do something so…with his father, made him sick to his stomach. Not because of how he was drawn to her, but because nobody should have to endure that. She was a young lady, and he would not ruin her for his own gains.

"Do you have an ideas?" Jadeite asked.

"I think so," she said softly. "Men like me for two reasons, for the most part. Either they desire me and wish to…well, they desire me, or they become obsessed with what I am and what I can do, and want to control me. We will see what the king feels."

"Why are you so eager to help us?" Kunzite asked in a gruff voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You have never met the king. You don't know if he is a bad person or not, and yet you agree to help us almost immediately."

She raised her chin slightly at the attack, and it made Endymion wonder just how strong she really was. She seemed a little timid to him, but he had only ever seen her in situations where she was uncomfortable.

"You are very right," she said calmly. "I have thought of that. I cannot make up my mind until I have met him. It could very well turn out that he is perfectly fine in my eyes, and it is you three that I must watch out for. I am aware of the possibility."

"And so you will betray us?" Kunzite asked.

She shook her head. "No. I will then simply refuse to help. My reasons for trying are my own. I have no designs of power in helping you, and no motives for choosing so royal an opportunity."

"Then what do you hope to get out of this?" Endymion asked.

She hesitated again, considering her answer. "I would like to be able to live a normal life. Right now I am secluded, and I have experience very little of the world. I wish to know what it would be like to have, perhaps, just one friend."

It was such a simple desire, to want a friend. And yet he couldn't imagine anyone being able to look past what she was to see who she was. It made him feel so much pain for her. It was likely that she would never be able to have friends the way everyone else in life was able to, as easily as breathing.

He looked at his two friends, sitting with them at the fire. He realized how lucky he was to have them, and the others, so constantly with him. What might he do without their support? He wasn't sure he would have made it as far as he had without them.

"This will be a long journey," Endymion said. "I hope you will use your time to work on focusing your power to hide what you feel."

She nodded. "I will try."

* * *

End of Chapter Four. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: So I didn't get this out before new years. I'm sorry. I really tried hard, but there were just to many things happening. I hope you're not all disappointed in me, and I hope this update makes up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity was exhausted in the morning. Sleeping on the hard ground, she decided, was not one of the things she enjoyed about the new experiences she was getting. But then again, she would never complain about it, because it was in fact a new experience and she cherished it. She was stiff from riding the previous day, and felt for the first time disinclined to get back on her beautiful horse. She admired the ease with which the prince and his guards jumped lightly back onto their mounts, looking rested and ready for the day.

The sun was hot in the sky today, and she felt very uncomfortable in all her clothes. She wished she could take them off and ride in her simple dress, but the night before, when she had tried to remove just her hood, she had proved that it would be impossible. Even though their minds were guarded, they could still not help but look at her.

They said very little in the morning. Jadeite was really the only one who spoke openly with her. He seemed very comfortable in her presence. In fact, he seemed genuinely pleased to have a companion to speak to at all.

He told her everything there was to know about the kingdom. He explained the placement of the armies, and what might happen next. He explained why the king might ruin their chances for a peaceful survival. He explained how beautiful the palace was, and the history of how it was build. He even told her of the war that exterminated her mother's people. She had heard it from her father, of course, but Jadeite told it from a completely different perspective.

It was all so interesting to her. To hear someone speak with such passion was much different than reading what she could from a book.

The days of traveling that followed were very much the same as the first. They rode most of the day, and stopped at night to sleep. Sometimes they rode until the sun was almost set before stopping. Kunzite would usually go to get enough food to have for dinner, breakfast, and the next day at lunch. Usually it was rabbit or quail, and she was beginning to see why her brother always stayed away from meat when he returned from a long journey.

She slept steadily better than the first night. She realized that, when exhausted from a day of traveling, any small flat surface felt comfortable enough to sleep. And slowly, her aching muscles become accustomed to the constant traveling.

Her horse, which she had been worried for, was having a very good time. He seemed overly happy to be always outside and running or walking, and became more delighted the farther they went. It made her feel guilty about not taking him out more often.

And then of course, she focused on hiding her emotions.

It was hard. In fact, it was becoming impossible. One day she managed to keep her emotions hidden away from morning until mid day. But afterward, she was so exhausted she could hardly stay on her horse. Jadeite had to ride with her, holding her against his chest while he pulled her horse behind.

She simply couldn't do it. There was no way she could focus for that long. It was the same problem she had always run into.

Serenity was beginning to become discouraged by her own shortcomings. She wanted to succeed in her task, but it was looking nearly impossible. If she couldn't hide her own emotions, then she wouldn't be able to hide her intentions completely from the king. It was easier to control a man for a few moments then to draw out a manipulation for days.

She grew frustrated with herself, and it seemed to amuse Jadeite. But he didn't tease her too much, for he wished for her to succeed as much as the others.

Then, something happened to make her try a different approach.

They were riding across a grassy field. The grass was so high their horses had to keep their heads raised to see where they were going. Her own horse snorted in discomfort at the position he had to walk in. She tried to soothe him, as well as the other horses.

Suddenly, the tall grass a few feet to their side, swirled around as if something ran through it. The rustling sound was a little disconcerting. She started, and her horse nearly spooked.

But it was the reaction of the others that startled her more. Endymion moved so quickly he was almost a blur. The sound of his sword unsheathing alarmed her, and he was suddenly in front of her, his body and horse shielding her from whatever predator it might be while the others raced to see what it was.

Serenity could not tear her eyes away from the sight of Endymion at the ready. He was like some sort of wild animal, ready to pounce. Even his horse seemed tense and prepared.

Whatever animal it had been ran off at their movement, and the danger was instantly gone. But Endymion's alertness was not.

Serenity could feel it all around her. It was almost like she was feeling one of his emotions, but not quite. He wasn't angry or scared, he was just…ready. It didn't have the same permeating feeling as most people's emotions. It was like his solid wall of protection flared out to protect those around him.

That was the first true fact she learned about Endymion. He was so fiercely protective, his every emotion and ability immediately sprang forth to fight when those close to him were in trouble.

It also allowed her to see how it was he was protecting himself from her. It was clever, and solid, and usable.

Serenity was a little uneasy after the encounter. She was afraid of what might happen around her. It made her realize how desperate the situation was for her to control her emotions.

She waited until they were walking again, and out of the grassy field. She waited until Endymion's tense shoulders relaxed a little, and he was moving smoothly once more.

And then she reached out to him.

Now that she understood his "wall" it was almost easy to feel around it. It was still completely impenetrable, but at least she could feel it. All she did was draw it into herself. It wasn't damaging his defense in any way, and it wasn't connecting them at all. It was almost like she was standing close to him, shielded from the sun by his shade.

And it worked.

Serenity was almost surprised at how easy it was. She used his wall and pulled it around herself, and she could feel her own emotions butting up against it, unable to get out.

And once she was there, she didn't have to focus on it.

She wanted to laugh. She smiled brightly for a few moments. Kunzite glanced at her, uneasy with her happiness, and shifted his horse away. She wanted to laugh.

But then she became worried again. What might he think if he knew what she was doing? Would he be angry?

Something about the thought of angering him made her tremble.

Her other dilemma was that she wouldn't be able to use him if he wasn't there.

The only option was to learn to create a wall for herself, and not have to pull his around herself.

She glanced around, wondering if the others could feel her unease.

They seemed calm.

She gripped her horse tightly, feeling almost as if she were getting away with something behind their backs. Kunzite would of course be lividly angry if he found out her new discovery.

She was afraid of telling them. She just had to try and mimic his wall before it was time for Endymion to leave her. She hoped he would happen to be close enough to her the first time she had to meet the king.

But at least now she knew there was a definite way to shield herself. She had never found the way before because she had never seen the example.

* * *

It wasn't until one night of their third week of traveling that Serenity became truly nervous.

The others were already asleep. She could hear Jadeite snoring slightly, and Kunzite breathing steadily. Endymion was not there. He was watching tonight, and had wandered a little ways into the woods. He did that a lot, wondering just out of sight. She assumed he simply liked being hidden. Even when it was his turn to sleep, he always chose a spot that was slightly covered from at least one side.

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't even bring herself to feel tired. Jadeite had said today they hoped to be there in two days. Two days.

She let out a slow breath, trying to steady herself. Endymion's wall was a comfort, sitting around her. She had come to depend on it. The others had all noticed her progress, but she was carefully vague about what she was doing.

A twig snapped right behind her, and Serenity started at it. She looked up to see Endymion gazing steadily at her.

For a moment, her heart stopped. He was lit only by the moonlight, and she could hardly see his face at all. He just looked at her, unwavering.

And then he reached a hand down to her. "Come," he said in a whisper. "I have something to show you."

Serenity pulled herself up as soundlessly as possible, very aware of the people around her. Endymion took her hand to help her up, and pulled her carefully into the darkness of the forest and away from the warmth of the fire.

This felt so out of character for him. This entire trip, Endymion had been almost coldly calm, never showing her any shred of emotion. The only things she'd learned about him were through his actions, and even they were limited. He had been mostly quiet, collected and calm, riding atop his great black horse. Sometimes, when she was speaking with Jadeite, he would turn on his horse to ask a question. Sometimes, she caught him looking at her, listening, but he never came back to ride next to her.

And now, he was taking her alone into the forest, and she was blindly following him. She realized how stupid she was being. He could want to hurt her, and she would have no idea. But she couldn't find it in herself to turn away from him. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't feel his emotions, but his soundless confidence was enough to prove how proud and noble he really was.

"I haven't felt anything from you in days," he said in the darkness.

His voice was calm, and it seemed to have soothing effects. He guided her carefully, making sure she wouldn't fall, as they moved farther into the woods.

"I believe I have found a temporary solution to our problems." She was afraid he would ask her what it was, and she would have to either tell him or lie. She wanted to do neither.

But he didn't ask. He seemed to know she didn't want to talk about it and she worried that by using his wall, she wasn't protecting herself from him. But he gave no indication that he was aware of what she was doing.

She wondered where he was taking her. His silhouette in the darkness was very unclear, but she could still make him out in the little light the moon provided. He was so tall. It made her feel small, just being close to him. He radiated control, and she envied him for it. He had the kind of control she had always wanted, but never had the strength to build. And yet, without feeling his emotions, she knew he was in a great amount of pain.

She had no idea what kind of life he lived. She had been sheltered in her life with her father and brother, and could hardly even imagine the horrors of war. She had heard of him, of course, through countless books and news. He was famous, even more so than the king. They said he was truly good, and cared for his people with his whole heart. She believed it, seeing what lengths he would go to, to protect them. She wondered how much it pained him, to betray his father like this.

"Am I allowed to ask where we're going?"

"Yes," he said, sounding a little amused. "But I might not tell you."

Was he teasing her? Serenity was almost astounded by the thought, and she was glad she had figured out a way to hide her emotions so he couldn't understand how flustered that made her. He still held her hand, guiding her carefully, and she became suddenly aware of their situations. Alone, in the woods, and he was touching her, however lightly.

She couldn't bring herself to speak again. She didn't know what to say to him. Other than her father and brother, she had never been teased. Nobody had ever been able to truly surprise her like this.

After another short while, the trees seemed to thin enough that the bright full moon made it past the heavy roof above them and she was able to see a little bit more. They were moving towards a small clearing and she could hear the sound of trickling water.

As they got closer, Endymion slowed his steps, walking carefully, making almost no sound at all. Serenity wondered how such a tall man could move so quietly. She could just see his features bathed in moonlight. He looked almost serene. The sight made her realize just how beautiful he was. Not beautiful for a god, but beautiful for a human. There was a difference. Her father had told her about the gods. They were almost too beautiful, delicate and pure. They were perfect, in every aspect. Humans weren't. The prince had a vulnerability to him that no god would ever allow to be seen. His eyes were filled with hidden emotion, swirling somewhere just beneath the surface. His features were strong and determined. There was no soft delicateness about him. He looked physically strong.

She noticed something in the clearing, and it made her breath catch in her throat.

He motioned for her to crouch down with him, and they crept a little closer.

Serenity was in awe of the sight in front of her. Two beautiful, powerful looking pure white stags were by the little stream. The moonlight made their white coats glimmer and shine, as if they were glowing themselves. They stood with such grace and nobility.

Serenity had never seen anything like it. The scene in front of her was so peaceful. The antlers of both animals reached high up above them, perfectly balanced on their regal heads.

"The stag is the symbol of our kingdom," Endymion whispered softly. "It is very rare to see two of them together. They are considered almost mythical now. People tell stories of them, stories that can't be true, but we all believe anyway."

His voice was like running water, smooth and pure. "What kind of stories?" She asked in a breathless voice.

"They say that stags live hundreds of years, and you can only tell how old they are by their teeth."

"Their teeth?"

Endymion nodded. "The antlers get heavy as they age, and to renew their own lives they shed them and start fresh."

She gazed at the two creatures. "Those two must be very old."

"I believe they are."

The two creatures moved a little up the stream, seeming to take in the forest around them. They were so beautiful. Serena knew what it was like for people when they looked at her. The unsuppressed admiration and awe were plainly open to her. She had never really felt the emotion herself, until now. In her opinion, these two magnificent animals were more beautiful, standing peacefully by the stream, than she could ever be.

"Why would you show me this?"

His posture shifted a little, and he crouched a little higher, as if no longer worried about his presence being known. The two stags looked in their direction, but didn't run. It was like watching two different royals, powerful and proud, watch each other with respect. They were the kings of the forest, while he was the true king of humanity.

"I want you to understand what I fight for," he said in a very sad sounding voice. "It must be very strange that I've asked you to aid in making our king, my father, obsolete."

She didn't answer. Of course she had thought it, but she wouldn't say it out loud. She didn't doubt that the prince was fighting for something other than a lust of power, but she didn't think it her place to ask.

"I loved him once," Endymion said. "I suppose I still do in some way. But I have watched him slaughter a whole camp full of soldiers for no other reason than he desired their land. I have watched his lust for power corrupt his mind, until he cares so little for the lives of his own people that he would be willing to risk them for a gold coin. He started with the wish to prove to my grandfather that he could be an even greater king, and it has turned into something…something…"

Serenity was surprised how easily she could understand his pain even though she couldn't feel it at all. He was looking off into the forest, as if seeing something that wasn't there.

"My goal is not to overthrow the king; it is to save my people from the complete disaster my father is leading them too. Our armies cannot continue the way they are. We are taking food from the people, and they are starving. We have taken away their blacksmiths and doctors to deal with army, and our people are suffering for it. Our men are being killed, and our women and children are left alone, poor and helpless, to fend for themselves. We are not stable, and if the king won't stop, we're going to fall."

Serenity had no idea what state the kingdom was in. She felt her previous isolation even more strongly. Her father and brother had told her nothing of what was happening around her. She knew of the wars, but not of what they were causing. No wonder they were so eager to keep her within the safety of home.

"I hear your reasons, and I am inclined to feel they are true. But I cannot promise you that if I find you are wrong, I will help you just because you have brought me here."

He nodded. "If you said differently, then I would worry."

She looked back at the beautiful animals, wishing she could feel the calm within her that they carried around them.

"Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask you a question?" She asked softly.

"I suppose that would depend on the question."

His teasing tone had returned, and it made her blush slightly. She was glad that it was night and she was hidden under her cloak.

"Your wall," she said softly. "How did you create it?"

He looked puzzled now. "My wall? I'm not sure I understand what you mean, lady."

Serenity was startled at that. Was it possible that he had no idea what he had done to protect himself? Surely he could feel it. Then again, people felt things very differently than she did.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "That's just what it feels like to me. I thought you were doing it purposely."

He shook his head. "I still don't understand."

"I can't feel you at all," she admitted shyly. "I don't know how to explain what it is I can do. It's just…everyone wears their emotions around them like a…cloud, I suppose, or a mist. I am able to simply reach out my mind and touch it, and change it, as if running your hand through water. As long as I can feel it, I can manipulate it. I've not met anyone who could completely guard themselves against me before. Jadeite and Kunzite are very strong, but I can still see small cracks in their armor. They react strongly sometimes, and they cannot keep in so much emotion all the time. I believe that, if I wanted to, and if I tried extremely hard, I might be able to break them."

"But not me?"

She shook her head. "When I try and reach out to you, to feel your emotions, it's like running into a wall made of smooth stone or metal. There's no way in. I can't even get a glimpse of what emotion you might be feeling."

"A wall," he said to himself quietly. "I suppose that makes sense. And you want to know how I created the wall so you can get through it?"

She was surprised at that. "No," she said quickly. "I just…I thought if I understood how you built it, I might build it myself to do the same thing with my emotions."

"But you are already doing so well."

She blushed at the compliment, and felt guilt all the same. "I said before, what I have found is temporary."

"Temporary because you will lose energy? Or because you will move away from it?"

She hesitated. "Perhaps because it will move away from me."

He nodded, and she worried that he knew. "My grandfather told me a lot about the war of the gods before he passed. He was very good at keeping his emotions locked away. It was a much more common skill at one time. My father cared nothing for it, but I listened. He explained it to me, what to do. He didn't say it was a wall, but he did call it a shield. He taught me control. I spent long hours, meditating, looking inside myself. He made me imagine I was standing on the battlefield with my sword, and a sticky, water like fog was attacking me. If I tried to wound it with my sword, it did nothing. The metal flowed right through, hardly making a difference. But if I held up my shield, the fog could not get around it. The surface of the metal was too large. Eventually I worked my way up to a bigger shield. One day, I just felt it. It was like…being in a bubble under water. I didn't have to try; it was just there, protecting me. If I close my eyes and concentrate on it, I can still see it, but I don't have to focus for it to stay there."

It sounded so complicated. He just felt it, and it was there. And the work he had put into it when he was young—she might never get to that point. It was a little disheartening.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I will consider that."

They both looked up as the two stags galloped out of sight across the clearing, leaving the peaceful area quiet and alone.

Serenity felt their loss as if a friend had walked away from her, never to be seen from again.

"I'm afraid of what might happen in the palace," she said softly. "Will you…are you to leave again as soon as you get there?" It was a backwards question, and she assumed he knew. If he did, he didn't say anything.

"No," he said. "I will stay at the palace at least a few days. I promised your family I would protect you, and I will. I won't leave you unless I know you are not in any immediate danger."

"But you do wish to go back to your army," she said.

"Yes," he admitted. "I would be with them now if I could be."

"Then why didn't you simply send your men to get me?"

He paused, contemplating his hands. "If this succeeds, we will allow our army to go back to their families. That is more important than being with them now. I hope, the next time I see them, I can give them good news. Hopefully that will erase any feelings of abandonment they might have towards me."

She nodded. "I'm sure it will."

"I hope you will come to me, or my guards, if you feel you are in danger."

She nodded. "I know how to defend myself. My brother may not think I'm strong enough, but if I am prepared, there are very few people who can get by me."

He nodded. "Nevertheless..."

"I give you my word that I will come to you if I need any assistance in this goal that we now share."

He didn't answer her then, not really. He crouched still for a moment, and then rose, reaching down to take her hand again.

"Come," he said as he had when he'd first taken her from her bed. "It is late, and you will already be tired tomorrow. I will return you to your sleep."

She took his hand willingly, allowing him to lead her back through the forest. It was strange, but she felt very differently about him now. When they had first walked this way together, she had been almost afraid, and very nervous. Now she felt something common to him; something that they shared. It made her a little less anxious about him, to understand what he wanted.

* * *

End of chapter five! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's another chapter! Please remember to review you guys. I really want to know what you all think. This story looks like it's going to be a long one, and the reviews really get me writing and posting faster. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing. It means a lot to me.

* * *

Endymion was so acutely aware of her presence behind him it was almost unbearable. But he kept his eyes focused on the city in front of them. The peaks of the palace rose up high into the sky, and the mid afternoon atmosphere was clear, bright and hot. He worried she would be stifling under all her clothes.

People turned and watched as they passed, recognizing him. They bowed low sometimes, and smiled their pleasure at seeing him again. It was heartwarming, the reaction his people had to him. No matter how they felt about their latest war, or the despair in their crumbling kingdom, they always welcomed him, making him feel that what he was doing for them would be the right thing.

But they all seemed to stop when they noticed there was someone with him.

Even with her cloak pulled tightly around her, covering most of her skin, they could still feel what she was. He was certainly glad she had found a way to hide her emotions, however temporary it might be, for it would be a dead giveaway if they could feel what she was feeling now.

He wanted to comfort her, but in front of his people, he had to act indifferent so they would know they were not in danger from her. He left it to Jadeite to ride with her, his hand gently resting on her arm. They had found a sort of friendship that Endymion hoped would last. She deserved a friend.

People crowded around, and he wondered if it would be too much for her to handle. He was anxious for her. If she became overwhelmed, would she do something wrong? Was it hard for her to take in so many emotions at once?

A few people stopped to openly stare at her, as if they were gazing up at the sun itself. Someone gasped.

Endymion couldn't help himself. He turned to look at her.

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't her beautiful smile. She was gazing up at the palace, as if she had never even imagined anything so beautiful. Her eyes were filled with wonder.

He turned away immediately, stopping himself from gaping at her beauty.

At least she was not overwhelmed.

The palace always seemed to come up faster than he expected, and Nephrite and Zoicite were standing in wait, obviously eager to see them again. Endymion was torn between being extremely happy to see them, and wishing they weren't there. If they were already here, then the king was already here as well.

He waited until they reached the palace gates where the people couldn't follow, and then he slowed his horse until he was right beside her. Jadeite dropped back silently.

"It is beautiful," she said openly.

He nodded, looking at her. "I had hoped I might allow you to become accustomed to your surroundings," he said with a tinge of worry in his voice. "But it seems the king is already here."

Serenity looked at him surprised. "How do you know that already?"

"I have signals to watch for," he explained shortly. "If you are not ready, we can go through the back and hope that…"

"No," she said with a soft smile. "If I am not left alone, I think I can handle this first meeting."

Endymion nodded. "I won't leave until you are taken to your rooms. Jadeite will stay with you as well."

She nodded. "Then I am ready, although I am not fit to meet a king after three weeks without a bath."

He was almost surprised at how light her tone was, and he couldn't help but laugh at it. All four of them were without a bath, and very unfit for the sight of a king. But Endymion knew, in her case, it would make very little difference.

They dismounted, and Endymion hurriedly spoke with Nephrite and Zoicite.

"He arrived yesterday," Zoicite said quickly. "It is rumored that you bring with you a goddess, and he was eager to see her."

Endymion nodded. How his father had found out, he didn't know. But it did no good to dwell on it now.

"We have been told that he spoke of the possibility with his advisors," Nephrite said in a hushed voice. "If you bring her to him, he intends to find a way to use her to gain more power."

Endymion looked at Serenity, hoping she had heard.

She nodded, understanding. "Whatever his intentions are, they could change completely the moment he sees me," she said seriously. "I cannot make a plan until I know his emotions."

Turning back to his two men, Endymion was a little startled to see them both openingly gaping at her.

He snapped his fingers in front of them, and glared.

They both immediately bowed to her.

"A thousand apologies my lady," Zoicite said. "I hope I did not offend you."

"I too offer my apologies," Nephrite said.

She smiled softly. "I am not offended," she said. "I give you my word."

"I suppose he wishes to see us immediately then," Endymion said.

"It was already announced that you had arrived."

Endymion looked at Serenity, trying to mask his worry. His father was unstable, and had been for years. This could turn out badly, and he hoped very much she was everything the goddesses were feared to be. So far, he wasn't sure. She certainly didn't act like any of them, from what he had heard.

He was sure it shocked all four of his guards when he offered her his arm, but he didn't care. He wanted her to feel as strong as possible, and she had seemed anxious that he wouldn't leave her. Everything depended on her, and he knew what a weight that could be.

He led her into the palace, giving her some time to gaze around in awe. Truly, it was a beautiful place, if not tainted by the spoils of royalty. His father had spared little expense in his own, lavish lifestyle.

When they neared the room his father was in, Serenity seemed to somber.

"Can you feel him already?" He asked in a whisper.

She nodded.

"What does he feel like?" Jadeite asked from behind her, clearly as curious.

Endymion would have scolded him for the question, but he was curious himself. What was his father feeling? Did he even care what was happening to his kingdom?

"He's excited," she said. "He knows I'm coming."

Endymion knew that this whole thing depended on how she could control him, manipulate him. This first meeting would decide what would happen, and it made his insides churn. He could honestly never remember being as nervous as he was in this moment. Not on the eve of battle. Not when staring death in the face. Not when facing his father, himself.

But he wasn't only worried about the failure of this mission. He was worried for her. He knew she was strong, but he also knew that she was not self-confident. When he had first met her, she had been little more than a timid child. She had come a long way since leaving her home, and might have learned from simply being around him and his guards. But it didn't mean she was ready for this.

They were announced into the room, and Endymion made sure to erase any expression off his face.

His father sat in the large, throne-like chair at the end of the room. People stood all around, waiting for them. There was a table covered in food to one side, and a servant serving drinks. It was like a party, and it made Endymion clench his teeth. The city was crumbling, and the king was having a celebration of some kind.

"Greetings my son," the king said, standing. "I have heard you bring us a visitor."

Endymion nodded, hoping that Serenity was handling this well. "Father, I present to you lady Serenity. She has requested the chance to view our beautiful palace. I could not deny her."

The room was quiet, watching her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear," the king said, standing in front of her and kissing her hand softly.

She curtsied, looking a little shaky. "The pleasure is mine, your majesty."

Endymion felt the overwhelming desire to pull her behind him, and shield her from the king. The look in his father's eyes was nothing less than hungry.

"I had hoped it would be alright if the lady stayed here in the palace a couple of days. I admit, when I heard of her existence, I was eager to meet her."

The king nodded, pretending to contemplate. "I understand your eagerness my son. Of course, she will stay with us, as our guest. She will be given anything she desires. My servants will see to it. But now, we will ask her to join us for a small gathering."

Endymion stepped forward before the king could take the reluctant lady away with him.

"Father, she has been traveling these three weeks. Surely she should be allowed some time to make herself presentable."

"Are you not presentable?" the king asked, not looking at his son. "Perhaps we should see her and decide for ourselves."

With little warning, the king reached forward and undid the tie on her cloak. Serenity took a startled step back, and Endymion moved quickly in front of her again, blocking her from the king. He knew his action would draw curious gazes, but the people in the room were not looking at him. They were looking at her.

Some people gasped out loud, and some fell to their knees. All around, there were murmurs of how beautiful she was.

Endymion knew. He had seen her at her home, dressed in a soft day dress. He knew the effect she could have.

He felt a soft hand on his arm, and he turned slightly to look down at her. Her cloak was lying behind her on the floor, and she was dressed in only her traveling clothes. Her hair, golden as the sun, fell freely around her shoulders.

She gave him a small smile, trying to tell him that she was alright.

He hesitated, clenching his teeth, before stepping to the side.

The king stood, staring at her, in utter rapture. Serenity curtsied again, politely placing her hands in front of her and clasping them together.

"I would, of course, be honored to join your party, your majesty," she said in a soft, almost sultry voice. "But I am afraid I feel weary. It would make me much more comfortable if I were allowed to rest awhile, and perhaps be given something small to eat."

Endymion watched in fascination as his father, and everyone else in the room besides him and his guards, leaned towards her, nodding their approval. He realized then that during the three weeks he had spent traveling with her, she had never used her abilities on them. She had never even tried. It was obvious now, watching her, that she was manipulating them. In every way she moved, she made herself desirable. She was trapping them, making them feel about her how she wanted them to feel.

It was both amazing, and terrifying.

"Yes, she must be given something to eat," someone said.

"She must be so tried," another said in pity.

"Three whole weeks? The poor creature!"

He was utterly amazed at how enthralled they looked. He was sure, in this moment, he might be able to kill the man beside him and nobody would notice. She was truly powerful.

"You shall have everything you desire," the king said in almost a whisper. "I swear it to you."

She smiled. "I am very much obliged to you, your majesty." She gracefully tilted her head, blinking gently, so her dark eyelashes brushed her skin.

"Endymion," the king barked, making Endymion start in surprise. "Have your men show her to her rooms. She must be given the Queen's chambers. They have the best views."

Endymion looked at him in shock. The Queen's chambers had belonged to his mother. They had been untouched since her death. Nobody was allowed to go there. Nobody. By the king's orders, they were off limits.

"And order one of the servants to bring her something to eat. It must be our finest meal."

Endymion might have expected Serenity to refuse such extravagant gifts, but she just smiled at the king, keeping her features soft and pretty, as if she truly wished for his affection. It made his stomach clench.

He bowed quickly to the king, and took her arm.

"I will return as soon as I am ready," she said to the king smoothly. "Please do not send anyone up to get me. I really do wish to rest."

"You shall not be disturbed my lady, I swear it."

With that, she allowed herself to be led out of the room on Endymion's arm, leaving her cloak on the ground to be picked up by one of Endymion's guards.

They were out of the room in moments, and walking down the halls briskly.

"Wow," Jadeite said in admiration. "That was…exciting!"

"I would hardly call it exciting," Zoicite said. "But it was interesting. The whole room seemed under a spell."

Endymion rounded the corner quickly, pulling Serenity with him up the stairs. He was eager to hide her away, from everyone. His concern for her swelled up within him. Everything he knew about her told him that she would be upset, and that didn't sit well with him.

"Perhaps this will be easier than we hoped," Nephrite said. "She certainly has the abilities to do it."

Endymion found the hall to the Queen's chamber, and took her hand in his, pulling her into the room quickly and slamming the door before his guards could come in. Their shouts of protest were more surprised then angry.

Serenity was looking at him with wide, surprised eyes that were tinged with fear. She looked uncertain. He was quick to ease her anxieties.

"Are you alright?" He asked eagerly.

She furrowed her brow, obviously confused. "I'm…I thought, I…"

He shook his head, trying to calm himself. He couldn't explain the overwhelming fear that had consumed him when the king had reached out to touch her. He had been afraid for her. It had suddenly become glaringly obvious what position he was asking her to put herself in. She could be seriously injured.

"I'm sorry," he said, breathing out heavily. "I was anxious for you when the king removed your cloak. I thought…" he had no idea what he had thought.

"Oh," she said, seemingly startled. "I…" her cheeks tinged a slight pink making her almost glow. She nodded, placing her hands in front of her. "I am perfectly fine, I assure you. It took me by surprised, but that room was very easy to…" she hesitated. "Control. The king…your father, could see nothing but me as soon as I walked into the room. It will work well, I think, for your plans."

Endymion nodded, feeling the beating of his heart finally slow. In all his life he had never reacted so strongly to so small a situation. He prided himself on his control. His emotions suddenly darkened when he realized how out of character this was for him.

"You said you couldn't control me."

She looked confused again. "I can't."

"But you are, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure I understand you. I've told you I can't feel you at all. There's no possible way I could…"

"I know who I am, lady, and I know how I usually react. This is not it. This might go badly if you try to manipulate me. I am not as weak as my father. If I realize I am acting in a way I normally wouldn't, I'll know of your involvement."

She furrowed her brow. "You're accusing me of forcing you to protect me?"

He glared at her. "I'm accusing you of manipulation."

The fire that suddenly sparked in her eyes was a whole new kind of beautiful. The anger on her face was almost wild. Endymion was completely entranced by it.

"How dare you," she hissed at him. "You can call me a liar if you want, but if I could see your emotions I know now what I would see. I would see the exact same colors surrounding every other man in this whole stupid kingdom. You're jealous."

"Jealous?" He yelled in surprise. "Now you're certainly making things up."

"You look at me and see what everyone else sees, beauty. For all your strength and control you become so consumed with what I look like you fail to function as you normally would. If you're turned around its not because of any action of mine, it's because you're just as shallow as the rest of them."

Endymion stood still, watching her little tirade of anger. For three weeks he had seen her shy away, show some happiness and excitement, and blush in embarrassment. He had never seen her angry.

And she was angry with him, for accusing her of manipulating him.

If only he could be sure. Her kind was known for turning you around and making you feel crazy. Was she trying to convince him of her innocence when she was in fact guilty?

Her steady gaze was hard to argue with. Her eyes looked so sincere.

"Show me your emotion," he said softly.

"What?"

"I need…If I could feel what you're feeling…"

"Get out," she hissed.

"I am not leaving you here to concoct some plan of revenge."

"How dare you," she said. "I came all this way to help you, and now you're accusing me of lying. If I can't feel what you're feeling, I'm not going to show you mine. If you don't trust me, then you'll have to find another way to achieve what you want."

"I didn't realize how truly dangerous you could be until we got here. You play this innocent little girl, unable to control her own powers. But then you walk into a room of nobles and royalty and you control them so easily."

"Nobles are always the weakest. They're so consumed with themselves they don't have the presence of mind to consider what I might suddenly be doing here. Nobles care for nothing put riches, power and prestige, and I am the prize to be won. They don't realize I'm making them focus only on me because they're already focusing on me, with minds filled with lust."

"You have an ulterior motive for being here."

"Of course I do!" She shouted.

Endymion was actually surprised by how easily she admitted to it. But she didn't seem embarrassed or shocked by her admission. In fact, she kept talking.

"I would be a fool to do something like this without some sort of payment."

He clenched his fists, feeling betrayed by her in that moment. Of course she did. He was a fool to ever think she was innocent in all of this. The last three weeks he had been blinded by her beauty. He saw now that he had eagerly accepted that she wanted to help.

"Then tell me lady," he said viciously. "What is it that you want? I wouldn't want you to betray us because we failed to pay you."

He saw the anger in her flare up seconds before she slapped him.

The stinging in his cheek burned, but he didn't flinch in pain. His head had turned away from her from the force, so he slowly looked back at her. She had tears in her eyes, and she was shaking.

"I've already told you what I want," she said in a shaky voice. "I want to be able to experience life. I want to call someone my friend. I want someone to look at me and like me for who I am, not what I look like."

She looked so suddenly heart broken. It made the anger in him fade and his chest ache.

"I have lived my whole life in a cage because of your people," she sobbed. "I have been ashamed of what I am because humanity thinks I'm a monster. I had hoped to change the general opinion of me while I'm here so I could walk down the street and not be afraid of being murdered or…raped to death! Now get out!"

For a moment, neither of them moved. She was trembling with the effort of holding in her tears. He knew, without a doubt, that the moment he turned away she would cry. He was a fool. He had reacted so irrationally.

"As you wish," he said in a soft whisper, bowing low.

And then he left, walking quickly out of the room to the hall where his four guards were waiting for him anxiously. Jadeite especially looked eager to know what had happened.

Endymion tried to steady himself. He felt like he had just fought a great battle: The adrenaline in his veins was the same. He felt shaky.

"You have become closest to her," Endymion said, not looking at Jadeite. "I leave it to you to make sure she is protected."

Jadeite nodded. "She will not be harmed, I swear it."

"Endymion, your face is a little red," Nephrite said.

Endymion put a hand up to gently touch his stinging cheek. "She hit me," he whispered to himself. The thought made his stomach clench painfully. "Make sure she gets what the king promised her. We wouldn't want him to hear she hasn't been treated properly."

They all nodded.

He walked away from them then, steadily down the hall. He had no idea how far her reach extended. But the farther away he got from her, the more pain he felt for what he had just said.

* * *

End of chapter six. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: Here's another chapter! I'd like to thank my Beta reader again and again for helping me with this. She's really great, and we work together really well. She's the reason there are so few mistakes in my stories now, and I thank you for that.

It's very important that you all tell me what you think, so please, remember to review at the end. Thank you everyone is is reviewing, it helps me out a lot and makes me feel really like I should get another chapter out right away, so you're all still pleased and don't forget what's happening in the story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Serenity stayed in her room for hours, unable to sleep. She paced her room angrily, cursing to herself when she couldn't calm herself down. She felt completely exposed and hurt. How stupid was she to believe that the prince had seen something in her that nobody else had had the presence of mind to see?

And now, to make matters worse, he was too far away for her to use him. Her emotions swarmed around her, feeling free and uncontrollable. Anyone outside her room, or even on the same floor, would feel exactly how hurt and guilty she felt.

She ended up sinking down onto the soft bed, crying into her hands.

For a few short weeks, she had been treated almost kindly. Jadeite had chatted with her like a friend. The one night, the prince had teased her softly, as if he thought of her almost affectionately. She had so easily believed that they might see her for who she truly was.

She had been stupid.

Serenity had no idea how much time had passed. She was so aggravated and disturbed that she didn't even notice when her food was brought. Not until a voice pointed it out.

"Are you really not going to eat that?"

Serenity snapped her head up, startled that she hadn't even felt someone come into the room.

A girl stood there, dressed in a beautiful, creamy pink gown, looking at the untouched feast set up slightly beside the door. Whoever had put it there had obviously been too afraid or anxious to come in any further.

The girl was pretty. In fact, she was beautiful. She had a pile of golden hair on her head and perfectly pouted lips. As a human, she was very desirable. Her curvy form would make any man want her.

Serenity stood up, trying to smooth out the fabric of her dress.

The girl waved her hand at the gesture. "Don't worry about your appearance. You look like you've been traveling for weeks already."

Serenity wasn't exactly sure what to do. This woman looked so unaffected by being in her presence. Serenity reached out tentatively to feel her emotions and was surprised at how pure and open they were. Curious and questioning.

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I'm Mina. Well, actually Lady Mina Aino, but Mina is fine."

Serenity nodded, staring at the girl.

"Can I call you Serenity, or to you prefer…"

"No," she said quickly. "Serenity is fine."

Mina smiled. "Endymion sent me to you. When he stopped moping in his room, he figured you should have someone to help you settle in. He thought, because I tell everyone how I'm feeling anyway, I would be at least a little bit comfortable with you. Oh, and he made Jadeite your personal guard. He's outside, has been for awhile, and he'll be with you pretty much all the time."

"Endymion?"

Mina looked at her confused. "Endymion, the prince."

Serenity shook her head. "I'm sorry, I know who he is. I just….you call him by his first name. I…"

Mina giggled. "I see what you mean. I've known him for a long time. It's hard to refer to him as anything other than his first name sometimes. He doesn't like being called 'prince' or 'highness' really. You'll get used to him. Why don't we get you clean and changed so you're more comfortable. I've ordered one of the servants to start a bath; it's in the next room. And you must be eager to get out of those heavy clothes."

Serenity nodded, not really comprehending. All she could focus on was the unwavering stability of this girl's emotions. She wasn't sure if she would be able to manipulate them, even if she wanted to. She just _felt_ so strongly.

"You look confused again," Mina said with a smile.

"You're not….I mean…I can't…." She took a breath. "Are you not attracted to me?"

Mina laughed loudly at that. Her pretty face lit up in pleasure at so blunt a question and her happiness swelled around her warmly. It almost made Serenity smile herself to feel it.

"Yes, I am," Mina said plainly. "You are really very beautiful. It's almost hard to look at you."

"But you don't feel…I mean, seem…"

"I find you attractive," Mina said, "But I have already given my heart to someone else. You could be the most perfect being in all of history, and still I could not forget him."

Serenity had never even considered the idea that she would be less attractive to someone than the person they loved. Her whole experience had told her that no matter what, people couldn't turn away from her.

"What do I feel like?" Mina asked curiously.

"You feel…happy," Serenity said honestly. "Warm and sunny."

Mina seemed intensely pleased with that. She beamed with pleasure.

"Endymion told me you said he feels like a stone wall," she said with a giggle. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. He's completely and utterly a stone wall. That's just how I would have described him. The man never shows his emotions. Some of the girls say he's cold, but he's just really good at hiding it. He's had to learn. Some of the things he's been forced to do are just…" Mina shook her head in disgust, and Serenity could feel a sudden swell of anger. But it was gone in a flash and she smiled again. "Come on, you must be dying for a bath."

It was strange to be helped by someone who didn't immediately freeze up when they saw her. Mina helped her undressed, and wrinkled her nose as she threw her riding clothes in a pile to the side. She helped her into the warm bath, asking if it was too hot. She gushed her delight at how silky Serenity's hair was and expressed her wish that her hair were so soft. She helped her wash it, brushing out the tangles from her long journey and scrubbing out the dirt.

And all the while, Mina happily chatted away about everything and anything. She talked about her true love, who turned out to be the angry Kunzite who had never warmed to Serenity. The kind and generous man Mina described didn't seem to fit with the white haired guard. But Serenity listened anyway, smiling at how affectionately Mina spoke of him, and how love swirled all around her when she thought of him. She talked of her family and friends, happy to brag about their individual accomplishments. There were many ladies living in the palace while the war was happening, and more then a few of them had already lost their loved ones.

There was only one subject however, that Serenity felt herself wishing Mina would speak more of.

"Endymion would never allow this war to go on so long if he had any say in the matter. It's really too bad the king won't listen to him."

Serenity was stepping out of the bath while Mina wrapped her in a large, soft towel and helped her dry.

"Why doesn't the king listen to his son?"

Mina shrugged. "It's been a long time since the king did anything rational. You will see just how ghastly the man is. The kingdom is running low on money and food, and he's just announced that he is to hold a ball at the palace to honor your arrival."

Serenity gasped. "He did?" Surely people would hate her now.

Mina giggled. "At least we'll get to see you all dressed up. I bet the men won't even be able to speak. How quiet it will be. Peaceful."

Serenity didn't think that Mina was very good at being quiet, but she kept the thought to herself.

"And it means the king doesn't intend to go back to the army right away. A ball will take at least three weeks to prepare. I don't even know if you're staying that long."

"I will stay as long as I am welcome," Serenity said.

"Welcome by whom?" Mina asked with a very knowing look.

Serenity looked away.

"He said you're angry with him," Mina said. "I had to really be persistent to get any information out of him at all, but he did tell me you slapped him."

Serenity blushed in embarrassment, confirming Mina's accusation.

But Mina just laughed. "Sometimes I wish I could slap him. He's got a really good heart, but he's just so stubborn. Life would be a lot easier for him if he just accepted the situation and focused on himself."

"But he wouldn't," Serenity said.

"No, he wouldn't," Mina agreed with a smile. "He'll fight until it kills him. At least with this ball, it means he can take a break. The army is fine where it is at the moment. As long as the king doesn't command another attack, we should _all _be fine."

"Was he angry with me for hitting him?" She asked shyly.

Mina laughed. "No, I don't think so. He just looked like he thought he deserved it, really. Whatever he said to you, I think he regrets."

She looked away, hating the memory of what had happened.

"Anyway, you really should eat something. The king ordered his favorite meal for you. It would probably be best if you mentioned it when you see him tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I think he's expecting you for dinner."

Really, Serenity wasn't surprised. The way he had reacted to her; It was equal parts desire and lust. He wanted her in almost every way. He wanted to control her. He wanted to take her to his bed. But mostly, he wanted her to bow before him, as his servant, his pet. It was a strange mixture of emotions, and it seemed to consume him completely. While she was with him, he had felt only what he felt about her. That was exactly what Endymion had wanted.

Endymion. Serenity had never really used his name. Endymion.

She sat on her bed, still wrapped in her towel, and ate the food Mina put beside her. It really was delicious. Serenity was glad there was bread. She had almost lost her taste for meat altogether after the long journey.

"Here," Mina said walking back from the closet. "This should fit you."

Serenity looked at the dress in alarm. "I can't go out dressed like that."

Mina looked confused. "Why not? You'll look so beautiful."

"Exactly," Serenity proclaimed. "Nobles might be easy to persuade, but men are hard to distract when they're thinking with…" She stopped herself and blushed at the thought.

Mina laughed so hard she almost fell to her knees. "I…know….(gasp)exactly what you mean!" She brushed a tear from her eyes. "Oh dear, that was so funny. All right, I guess I understand your hesitation. How about something darker then?"

Serenity nodded.

"Does the effect you have on people ever fade away?"

"Sometimes," Serenity said. "The few people I've known have grown accustomed to me. I think I am still alluring, but they are simply used to it and can ignore it."

"Then maybe you will be able to wear a nice dress again."

"Maybe," Serenity said. "But I am fine wearing a plain dress."

"I said dark," Mina said with a little frown. "Not plain."

Serenity couldn't help but smile at how upset Mina felt about a plain dress. The emotion completely saturated the air around them. Apparently, the idea of a plain dress was more appalling to Mina than anything they had spoken of so far.

"Oh, I have an idea," Mina said. "Could you help me with something?"

"Of course," she said without thinking.

"There's this lord who has been trying to…well, he's been trying to get me to go to his bed. I know you're surprised, but you should get used to it. This place is not innocent at all, not with the actions of the king. Anyway, I always get so angry with him. I can't help myself. I'm positive that if I can just stay calm and not react angrily, he'll understand that I'm truly not interested. He knows I am with Kunzite, but he seems to think my reactions mean I'm passionate about him and that I'm just stubbornly drawing out our game."

Serenity nodded, waiting for more. When it didn't come she tried to clarify. "So you want me to make him not like you?"

"_No_! I would never invade anyone's privacy like that. Sorry, I don't mean to offend you, but I'd never ask you to manipulate someone else."

Serenity was completely relieved.

"I want you to make me stay calm when I see him"

"What?" She asked in shock. "You're asking me to manipulate _your_ emotions? Really?"

Mina nodded enthusiastically. "I totally understand if you're too busy. You'll have to pay attention to the entire room. And I don't wish you to feel that I'm using you just for your power. So if it's too much…"

"No," Serenity interrupted. "I mean, if you're sure, I'll help you."

"Thank you so much!" Mina said happily. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to tell Kunzite. He gets so angry when other men try to flirt with me. I'm afraid he'll get in trouble when he reacts violently."

Serenity felt dread boil within her suddenly. "Will the prince…I mean, Endymion, be there?"

Mina shrugged. "He doesn't usually come to dinner, especially when the king is making a fuss about something."

That was a problem. She needed him there. When they had arrived, he had promised that he would stay with her as long as she needed him. But then they'd fought and now she wasn't sure. What would she do without him? She still couldn't create that wall herself. She had worked on it, these last couple of days. She felt she was making progress, but she wasn't ready to face the king on her own.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked. "Your emotions are making me feel really anxious. I'm not used to being this anxious."

"Do you think it's too soon for me to talk to him?"

Mina looked confused. "Endymion? I thought you didn't like him."

"We just had a disagreement. But I think I have to apologize. I might not be comfortable if I can't, and then I'll slip and ruin everything." She hoped she seemed panicked enough that Mina would happily agree.

"I don't know," Mina said uncertainly. "If you're really angry with him I'm not sure I want you to go to him."

"Why?"

"Because he'll totally shut himself off again."

Serenity stopped, confused. "Again?"

Mina sat down beside her. Her emotions around her were suddenly nervous, and it made Serenity even more nervous.

"A few years ago, Endymion nearly fell apart."

Serenity felt her heart beating madly in her chest. "Fell apart?"

Mina nodded. "His life hasn't been easy. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father never really looked at him twice until it was clear Endymion was a natural at leading the army. The only person Endymion really had was his grandfather. When he was king, the kingdom was relatively peaceful, after the war of the gods that is. He was a very kind man. He gave up his kingship to his son when he felt too old to be useful anymore, and lived in the palace as an advisor. Endymion spent hours with him every day. I believe he felt like his grandfather was really his father. They loved each other very much."

"When he died, and Endymion's father was all that was left, things went really bad. The wars started immediately, and the king started ordering Endymion to do awful things. The number of people he had to kill was…well, we don't really want to mention it around him. He completely closed himself off. He became this dark storm cloud, constantly depressed and close to just giving in. The king seemed pleased at the destruction of his son. It was as if he wanted to see Endymion fall. How absurd for a father to want such a thing."

Serenity swallowed, feeling a great swell of pity for the man she had travelled with.

"But then things got better for awhile," Mina said. "Endymion saved a woman from being horribly violated by a few criminals in the forest. It was really just coincidence he happened to be there. I think the difference between saving a life and taking a life really impacted him. From then on, he's worked hard to try and work around the king to stop the deaths. He's determined to be the person who stops the king from just lashing out in every direction. It's almost an impossible battle, but he has succeeded to some degree."

Serenity understood why Mina would be worried about him. It was easy to see how quickly he might fall back into that dark place he had been in. It must have been hard for him to watch his grandfather die and then see his father try and sabotage him.

But she needed him. There was no way around it right now. If she were to do what he asked of her, he would need to be there, at least for a little while. Until she could protect herself.

"I need to speak with him," Serenity said softly. "But I give you my word, I will try not to hurt him."

Mina nodded. "Let's get you dressed, and then Jadeite can show you the way."

Serenity allowed Mina to do her hair, hoping it wouldn't enhance her beauty too much. Mina seemed determined to make her as beautiful as possible. The midnight blue dress she had chosen seemed to shimmer like satin around her, and she felt very regal in it. It contrasted very nicely with her hair, which was another worry.

And her anxiety built a little when she exited her room and found Jadeite looking at her with wide eyes.

He felt her unease and immediately smiled. "You look beautiful lady Serenity, as I am sure you are aware." His emotions eased down and she was glad he could make himself calm around her.

"I was hoping you might take me to see the prince."

Jadeite nodded. "If you wish."

He took her arm lightly and led her down the hall.

Serenity felt exposed with everyone able to feel her emotions. It made her nervous when people turned to stare.

"Focus on me for the time being," Jadeite said softly. "I don't mind if you make me feel calm or happy. Just stay away from making my desire churn. I'm afraid I might not be able to control myself with you in that dress."

His tone was teasing, and it made Serenity blush. She did what he said, choosing to focus on his happiness.

He sighed a moment later, smiling brightly. "I do believe I could become addicted to you," he laughed. "How strange to feel so happy all of a sudden."

She couldn't help but giggle. "My brother says it can be like a drug."

"You used your abilities on your brother?" He asked curiously.

"He had a very bad encounter with some criminals when he was traveling a few years ago. He ended up having to kill one of them. My brother is not weak, but his heart is not made for violence. He was very troubled by it. I helped soothe him. When he went to sleep calm and peaceful, he didn't have the nightmares."

Jadeite nodded. "Then I am envious that he had you. Some of the nightmares I have had are not fit to be explained to a lady."

"I would be happy to help you if you ever need me," Serenity said.

"I thank you, and I will keep it in mind."

Serenity felt Endymion before they reached his room. More accurately, she felt the wall that Endymion held around himself. It was so strange, like a blankness that she couldn't help but notice in the atmosphere. She immediately wrapped it around her, feeling extremely relieved.

Nephrite and Kunzite were outside the door, obviously waiting. Kunzite glared at her, immediately tense, but Nephrite smiled pleasantly. His wall was strong. Zoicite as well had been very strong. Endymion had taught his guards well. Jadeite had opened himself to her now as if he really wasn't afraid of what she would do. It made her feel comfortable around him.

"The lady wishes to speak with our fearless leader," Jadeite said.

Kunzite didn't look happy about that, but Nephrite just nodded.

"I'll see if he's dressed. We wouldn't want you to see something which would make you blush."

Serenity blushed at his words, making him laugh teasingly before stepping into the room.

She turned back to Kunzite, feeling a little awkward.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Lady Mina today," she said softly.

Kunzite lifted an eyebrow. "And how did you find her?"

"She is very much in love with you," Serenity said.

His features seemed to almost relax a fraction. Even his shoulders shifted a little. That was obviously pleasing to him.

"She talks an awful lot," Serenity said with a soft smile. "I am sure I know more about the palace now then most of the people in residence."

Jadeite laughed. "She is a little spitfire, that one."

"Yes," Serenity said. "I have never met anyone like her."

"She is not able to protect herself," Kunzite said gruffly.

Serenity knew it was a test. He was obviously anxious for his love. "It is true that she is very open," Serenity said honestly. "But she is in control of herself. I would find it difficult to make her feel anything negative at all. She is full of happiness."

Kunzite hesitated a moment, and then nodded, seeming to accept the answer.

Nephrite stepped out of the room, looking a little amused. "You can go in my lady," he said. But when Jadeite moved to go with her, Nephrite stopped him. "Our 'fearless leader' has asked to speak to her alone."

Serenity realized that she had been counting on Jadeite to keep her steady. She was suddenly nervous, and glad that Endymion was close enough for her to use his defense.

Slowly, she stepped into the room, passing through two sets of doors to get to the space.

Endymion wasn't looking at her. He stood to the side of the room, clasping a silver medallion around his neck with the kingdom's symbol on it. His shirt was open at the top, and his sleeves were rolled up. She couldn't help but think he looked beautiful.

"I didn't think you'd want to speak to me again so soon."

Serenity remembered the story Mina had told, and it made the pain in his eyes seem so clear. She wished she could feel what he was feeling. Was he still hurt? Did he constantly feel the darkness?

"I was wondering if you had any intentions of coming to dinner."

He still didn't look at her. "I did give you my word that I would stay close until you said otherwise." The way he said it made it clear that he always kept his word, not matter what personal awkwardness he might feel.

"I think that perhaps I should be honest with you," Serenity said a little nervously.

He reached forward to grab another silver band, this one to go over the sleeve of his black shirt above his elbow. She had seen a similar band on the king's arm. It must be another symbol of his status. He still didn't look at her and he didn't say anything.

"I can't do this if you are not in the room."

He did look at her then, his brow furrowed.

When he saw her, he seemed momentarily distracted. His dark eyes looked at her dress, and then back to her face. But he kept his composure.

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning."

She hoped he wouldn't hate her for this.

"My temporary means of hiding my emotion. It's you."

He looked at her steadily.

She took a shaky breath. "I realized I could do it while we were traveling, and I have been trying to create it myself ever since. I think I am having success, but not enough. I was able to find a way to take your defense and…well…I guess I can make it include me in its protection. I can't feel what you're feeling, and I can't break through the wall, but I can hide myself within it. The only real problem is that I can't do it when you're not there."

He just stood there, looking at her.

"I had hoped I would find a way to make one for myself before we arrived here, but you said yourself it took you years to create. I'm not sure I'll be able to find another way. And I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would be angry with me and ask me not to. If you're angry, I won't use you. I'll try and…I'm sure there is another way. I just need time to find it."

He held a hand up to stop her talking, and turned to face her completely. His tall frame was straight and proper, and his glossy black hair fell into his eyes. He looked very clean, and she realized that she had never seen him without the layer of dirt traveling always left on one's skin. His exposed forearms were tanned from the sun, and his clothes hung from his frame perfectly.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she waited for his reaction. He would take this as a betrayal, she was sure of it. He would be angry with her.

But he didn't look angry. In fact, he looked more curious then anything else.

"How close do I have to be?"

"Well…" she stuttered slightly. "I've never really…it certainly doesn't work from my room to yours."

He nodded. "Then I will move temporarily to the room beside yours."

She looked at him in shock. "You will?"

"And I suppose you and I should come to some sort of peace if we are seemingly forced to constantly be near one another."

"I…" She tried to see if he was trying to trick her, but she had no idea.

"And of course there will be times we simply can't be close, so we'll have to come up with a way to hide you during those times."

She swallowed. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"Why would you do this for me?"

His gaze was still calm. "I'm doing it for my people," he said seriously. "But I do wish to apologize for what I said to you earlier. It was…I should not have reacted in such a way."

She shook her head. "You have every right to be suspicious of me. I understand your hatred for what I am."

"I don't hate you," he said.

Serenity wasn't sure he was telling the truth or just trying to make her feel better, but it felt nice to hear someone say it that wasn't her family.

"I can see you don't believe me," he said softly. "I suppose I will have to earn back your trust."

_He_ wanted to earn _her _trust back?

Serenity felt truly awkward in this situation. She was alone with him once again, and now she had told him her secret.

"So shall we go to dinner?"

She nodded.

"If you would give me just a moment, I need to finish getting ready."

She nodded again, quickly turning around and walking out the door. She closed it quickly behind her, and exhaled a long breath.

"So how did it go?" Jadeite asked with amusement.

"It didn't sound like anything broke," Nephrite said.

Kunzite seemed intent on listening to Endymion's movements in the room and paid her little attention.

"It went fine," she said softly. "I think we have an understanding."

"Oh good," Jadeite said. "Him locking us out of rooms and slamming doors in our faces would have gotten really old, really fast."

She couldn't help but grin at that. Jadeite was so light and teasing, it made her feel almost instantly better. Maybe she hadn't completely ruined things with Endymion. If the prince was working for his people, then he might be able to stay strong despite her presence. It gave her hope.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven. Please review! And find me on facebook if you want updates of my stories as soon as I have them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. I'm really glad so many of you are liking this story. Please remember to review. I'm working away at this story as much as possible. It's looking to be longer than my usual ones, which I'm sure all of you will be excited about. Anyway, here you go!

* * *

The king was so instantly aware of her that it made Serenity stumble slightly on her long gown. His emotions were so powerful and direct it was like a jolt of cold water splashed over her face in the morning.

Endymion was quick to take her arm, allowing her to use him to steady herself as they continued to make their way into the dining hall.

"It's fine," she said breathlessly at his worried look. "I just need to concentrate."

The king smiled a truly disturbing smile as he watched her enter.

"I am glad you could join us my lady," he said standing up to offer her the chair next to his. She was sure that, had she been anyone else, the king's action would be considered absurd. No monarch every helped anyone into their chairs. But all eyes were on her, and the emotion in the room was simply lust and desire.

She focused, trying to calm it.

It was almost too easy. She was sure she was doing something wrong. The levels dimmed, and the nobles all sat calmly in their chairs, eager to speak to the king's new pet.

Endymion sat beside her even though his usual seat was at the other end of the table. He had casually asked a young man to move. The man had flared in anger and almost refused, but Serenity calmed his emotions quickly so he felt eager about the request. He left quickly.

She smiled at Endymion as he sat down.

"So, my lady," the king said as he lounged almost lethargically in his chair. "What brings you out of hiding?"

"Your son was cruel enough to force me from my home," she said, hoping Endymion would not take offense. It was clear that any slight against the son would please the father. She wished she had thought to tell him that before this conversation.

The king laughed. "He does some things right I suppose."

She heard Endymion shift beside her, but didn't turn to look at him.

"I hope that, now you are here, you will find it pleasurable."

Serenity hesitated only a moment. This was what she needed to do. She could feel how many different ways the king wanted her, and she needed to appeal to him on _all _those levels, including the one she was least comfortable with.

She smiled demurely at him, and tilted her head. "I hope very much that I will find a great deal of pleasure while I'm here."

The king's eyes seemed to smolder now, and she felt like she would choke on how overpowering his emotions became. She reached into them and held them tightly, molding them in the way she wanted. She had to be careful. This man would understand very quickly that something was wrong if she simply took away his desires. She had to hold his attention so he couldn't see anything else.

It was a dangerous edge she would walk. She could see how easily she might tip him. His desire was so strong that if she forgot him, even for a moment, he might try and find a way to force her. But if she pushed too hard, his passionate desire would become passionate anger, and he would probably kill both her and Endymion.

She looked around the room. Every single set of eyes was on her. She had the attention of everyone. They all watched her with varying degrees of wonder and desire.

It was becoming clear that she might never be able to sit in a room and be treated like just anyone else.

That thought saddened her, and she looked at her plate.

"You seem upset my dear," the king said.

She snapped her attention back to him. "Not at all your majesty. I was just contemplating my place here. Your son didn't seem eager to tell me what I was supposed to do."

"You are our guest," The king said. "Our honored guest."

She smiled. "That is very kind of you. But surely something is expected of me."

"You are expected to grace us with your presence."

She wanted to sigh in frustration. He was impossible.

"I would like to be given a goal," she tried again. "I do not wish to be idle."

"You do not consider pleasing your king a goal worthy of your attention?"

"Of course I do," she said carefully. She saw the opening, and took it. She pouted her lips a little, and gazed at him through her eyelashes. "But then what might I do when you decide to go back to your war? You will leave me behind and I will have nothing to keep me occupied."

The room seemed to tense, maybe because of the mention of war, but the king didn't notice.

He just smiled. "We have at least until the ball before that becomes an issue at all my dear."

"I did hear you were throwing a ball. I am very honored."

He seemed pleased at her pleasure.

"But what then will happen afterward?"

"You must know this instant?"

"I would like to be prepared."

He shook his head. "Right now, the only thing of importance is what is happening now. Let us focus on the ball, and creating for you a permanent spot here in the palace."

She acted surprised. "You wish me to stay permanently?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "My son has brought you here to me, and I intend to keep you."

If Serenity were acting as herself, she would have reacted angrily to a comment like that. He looked at her as if she were property, and it made her stomach ache in disgust. He had no idea that she was actually a person. Every person in this room had no idea that she had desires and opinions of her own.

"Perhaps we might ask her to stay instead of commanding it father," Endymion said seriously.

She looked at him. His blue eyes were solemn and compassionate. It warmed her heart that he would look after her so.

The king waved his hand in dismissal. "She's not leaving."

Endymion glared at his father. "She is free to have the choice."

"I will remind you of your place my son," the king said darkly.

Serenity was so surprised by the overpowering surge of hate she got from the king when he was speaking to his son that she nearly forgot to breath. How could a father feel so harshly towards his own son? How could anyone hate a member of their family so purely?

Endymion seethed with anger. "I know my place," he hissed at his father. "And you forget that I brought her here. She is under my protection."

"She has been given as a gift to your king," the king said standing up in anger.

"You assume too much."

"I assume nothing!" The king shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table, making Serenity jump. "Your king has asked you for his favor, and you will make sure he is pleased."

Serenity could see very clearly that Endymion was about to argue. In front of all these people, he would defy the king.

One glance at his guards, looking a little frantic across the room, made it clear that that would not be a good thing.

So she stood up, directly between the two men.

She quickly smiled at the king, a dazzling smile, and was pleased how easily he re-focused on her.

Then she turned to Endymion, frightened of his anger.

"I am sure that once the king and I have time to speak calmly of my place here, he will not feel the need to force me to stay. Do not make yourself angry on my account."

She didn't try to manipulate him at all. She just pleaded with her eyes for him to let it go. This was part of their plan. Endymion shouldn't stop her from getting closer to the king. He was the target, it only made sense that she allow him to feel in control.

Endymion seemed so tense, but he nodded stiffly anyway and sat back down.

She breathed out, lowering herself back into her chair. This was going to be way more stressful than she thought it would be. Keeping the king close to her might be easy, but Endymion was his one flaw. The king hated his son so strongly that anything Endymion did to anger the king caused his temper to flare up and overcome his his desire for her. She would have to speak with Endymion about that, and ask him to hold his tongue for awhile.

But there was now a stronger emotion in the king as he gazed back at her. It was desire all right, but it wasn't necessarily a carnal desire for her. He didn't want to have her sexually as much as control her. She could see that in his mind: he saw her as a sort of tool to achieve what he truly wanted.

What that was, she couldn't guess. She didn't want to guess. She had to focus on him, and keep him looking at her while Endymion did what he needed to do to save the kingdom.

* * *

Endymion realized too late how much he wished he had found another way to handle what was happening to them. Serenity did not deserve to be put in this sort of situation. Part of his mind argued that if she were to be sacrificed, it would be one to save thousands. But the other part of his mind rebelled at the very thought of her coming to any harm.

He was frustrated now. He had really not thought of who she was before bringing her here. When he'd heard she existed, he had thought they would need to force her to help, and then she would stab them in the back somewhere along the line and he would have to think quickly to make sure everything worked.

But she had so easily agreed and was trying so hard to help, despite the danger she was in now.

He could see it so clearly. The way they all looked at her. It was a dangerous desire. If she wasn't careful, she could so easily be killed, or worse, raped. Despite her immense power, she had very little physical strength.

And then there was her confession to him, about how she was able to hide her emotions. For some reason, he was not as angry as he should have been about her using him. In fact, he was glad for it.

"Is it possible to empty the palace?" Kunzite asked.

His men were sitting together in Endymion's new sitting room. He had quickly moved all his things to the room beside Serenity's so she might be able to continue hiding herself. She was there now, only a wall apart, probably sleeping away her exhaustion.

She was beautiful when she slept. It was a strange admission, for she was beautiful at all times, but especially so when she slept. She was more peaceful and serene, without the constant worry that seemed to create tension in her beautiful blue eyes. He had noticed it first when they were traveling. It seemed to occupy the time, watching her sleep as the darkness stretched on. He could gaze at her for hours.

"Not before the ball," Zoicite said logically. "The servants will need to be doubled, and guests will start pouring in. It is a very good thing she was given this wing for her rooms. No one else would be allowed to stay here, no matter what the occasion."

"But it also has secret passages leading to the king's chamber," Nephrite said.

"Jadeite has seen to them," Kunzite answered the concern quickly.

Jadeite was the only one, as always, absent. Endymion wondered if he was at his post outside her door, or still within. She had asked him to escort her into the room, and Endymion couldn't help but stare as she had closed the door behind them. If he found out Jadeite was in any way taking advantage of her, he would skin him alive.

"The nobles that are already here will not leave now," Zoicite said. "Anyone who has seen her is already entranced. She is doing a good job of controlling them."

"She said they're easy," Endymion said. "Apparently nobles don't watch their emotions because they feel the right to them. She said it would be harder if they were not so rich."

Nephrite laughed at that. "Why doesn't it surprise me that such is the case?"

"Because we all know what simpering fools the king surrounds himself with," Kunzite said.

Endymion sighed, moving to stand by the window again, looking out to the garden where guards were stationed under her balcony. His mother's balcony.

It was a strange feeling, knowing that after all this time the king had so easily placed someone in his mother's rooms. For years they had stayed untouched, and forbidden. But he was not angry that Serenity should be there.

"She will tell us when she's in a situation she can't control," Endymion said. "I believe she gets stronger the longer she's here. Hopefully, by the ball, she will be able to handle so large a crowd."

His men looked at him, nodding.

"Kunzite, I hope you don't mind if I ask Mina to be a companion to her," Endymion said.

Kunzite bristled a little, but sighed in obvious defeat. "She has already informed me that she intends to be her friend. I have little choice in the matter."

Nephrite laughed.

"Is she safe?" Zoicite asked.

"Mina says so," Kunzite said. "I am inclined to trust her."

"You mean you have no choice but to trust her," Nephrite teased, "or she would deprive you of her company."

"She is stubborn," Kunzite admitted.

"That's putting it mildly," Nephrite said.

"Is she with her now?" Endymion asked, trying to hide her curiosity.

Kunzite nodded. "Mina felt it best that someone be with her at all times, to keep her company."

He was shocked at how relieved that made him. Jadeite wasn't in there with her alone. He felt some of the tension in his shoulders relax a little at the thought.

He shook his head. It was impossible to know if he cared about her, or if he was just as attracted as everyone else. He had learned to shield himself from her power, but not her appearance. There was not one part of him that could deny her dangerous beauty. Did it bother him that someone else might get close to this woman he was attracted too?

Somehow, that didn't sound right to him. But the alternative was even more confusing. He had never bothered to form attachments to anyone in the past, mainly because any day he might not return. He would not put someone through that pain. Was it even possible that he could have formed an attachment to her in so short a time?

He had traveled with her for three weeks, and grown a little more comfortable around her. She was so different than he had expected. She was soft, and kind, and more than a little compassionate. She felt pain like he did, and worried as he did. The first stretch of their journey he had felt everything she had felt. She was not manipulative, and not evil. She had felt pure and innocent. Almost too innocent for a place like this.

Maybe that knowledge was coloring his intentions. He felt guilty for using her the way he was.

But the kingdom would fall without her sacrifice.

"He has that dark look about him again," Nephrite said, cutting through his thoughts.

Endymion looked at his men who were staring at him with levels of amusement and worry. He had obviously missed something in his pondering, but he did not admit it. Instead, he opened his mouth to give an order for the night to start, when a commotion outside their door alerted them to trouble.

On instinct, the four men stood and grabbed their always-ready swords from the table, rushing to the hallway.

Endymion was momentarily stunned by what he saw.

"Father?"

The king spun around to glare at his son. "I heard that you moved your rooms here, your treacherous leech."

Endymion glanced at Jadeite, who was refusing to step away from Serenity's door.

"The lady Serenity asked for my protection," Endymion said seriously. "I am only doing my duty in fulfilling that promise to her."

"You will leave at once," the king ordered. He wavered where he stood, and Endymion realized with a shot of frustration that the king was drunk. It was the only reason he would go anywhere without his guards. He was foolish, and stubborn, and there was almost no way to get him to go away without physical force.

This was going to cause a problem.

Endymion had needed to remove the king from causing a scene before, and it almost always caused his life to be truly frustrating for days after. The king hated his interference.

"Father, I…"

Before he could finish, Jadeite seemed to jerk out of the way strangely, as if fighting against an impulse, and then the door opened behind him.

Serenity stepped out, with her hair down around her and a white silk bathrobe wrapped tightly around her. She looked so pure, and uncommonly beautiful, that even Endymion couldn't look away.

But her emotion was clear on her face. She was angry.

"Good evening your majesty," she said curtly.

Endymion watched his father all but fall to his knees in front of her. He looked instantly horrified at his actions, which Endymion had never seen in his life. The king did what he wanted, and he never apologized for it. His guards also watched with confusion, having just come around the corner to find him.

"I am surprised to see you here your majesty," Serenity said. "Surely you understand it is not proper to force a lady from her bedchambers."

"I apologize my lady. I had thought…I could not stop myself from…"

"I understand," she said in a very cold voice. "You thought that because your lust for me was so extreme, I would allow you to quench it. You are very mistaken if you think I would so easily let you to my bed. I am not here for your amusement. If this is what you wish of me, I will leave."

Endymion wanted to argue. Wasn't this exactly what the king should think, that he had a chance with her. Of course he didn't want her to actually have to suffer that humiliation, but she had very eagerly flirted with him at dinner.

But one look at his father made it clear that what she was doing wasn't refusing him, she was challenging him.

Endymion smiled slightly, admitting that this woman he had thought he might be coming to know was much stronger than he had given her credit for, and much more in control. She had him, locked in her grasp. In one day, she had managed to place the king exactly where they wanted him, obsessed with her.

"I will return to my room," she said softly. "I hope that you now see the reason I asked your son to protect me."

"Yes, I understand my lady."

The king had never shown such obvious submission before. It was as if he would crawl on the ground beneath her.

"Of course I understand what allure I can have," Serenity said, "so I will give you another chance. Do not let this happen again."

"It will not happen again," the king promised.

Serenity looked up at Endymion then, her eyes losing their anger and looking softer.

He wished he could say something to her, but in the presence of the king, he could not. So he nodded, a short, curt nod, hoping she would not think him unfeeling towards her.

She turned and went back into her bedroom, where Jadeite followed.

Endymion clenched his jaw together, forcing himself not to scowl.

The king looked at him angrily. "If I ever find out you're manipulating her, I will not hesitate to punish you."

Endymion just stared at him calmly, used to his threats. "You're concerned that I might be manipulating her? That's laughable father, seeing what she is."

"She will be mine, and you know what I think about sharing."

Endymion felt his anger slowly build, but he kept his exterior stone like. "If she chooses to be yours, then so be it," Endymion said. "But I will protect her from anyone trying to force her. Even you."

"You forget who you are speaking with," the king growled.

"I could never forget," Endymion hissed. "I will also never forget that she asked me to protect her. That means that if I go, she goes with me."

"Get out of my sight, bastard child."

Endymion would have lashed out to hit him then, if Jadeite hadn't chosen that moment to step back out of the room. The sight of him, away from Serenity, seemed to instantly take away some of his rage.

Just enough for him to not hit the king.

"You are in front of my rooms," Endymion said. "It is for you to leave."

The king growled at him, almost as if he were some sort of wild animal, and then stormed off through the palace.

For a long moment, Endymion didn't move. He stood there, watching his father's retreating form, with his words ringing in his ears. 'Bastard Child.' He knew what that meant. He knew, without a doubt. Others could only guess at it.

"At least we know it's working," Zoicite said softly.

"Take turns on guard," Endymion said seriously. "Make sure there is not any way into her room but the front door. Nobody is allowed in unless she specifically invites them."

They nodded.

Endymion looked at Jadeite again, and then quickly turned away.

* * *

End of Chapter eight!

It seems people are still having trouble finding me on facebook. Here is the extension. people/Jordan-Frost/100001310354238. I hope this works.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's the next chapter! Remember to find me on facebook if you want updates on future stories. My id number is ?id=100001310354238 for those who can't find me just by searching my name. Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity woke up the next morning to sunshine on her face. The warmth had seeped through her entire body, and she felt well rested and calm. For a moment, she forgot where she was, and stretched out lazily on the bed, expecting at any moment her brother to come in and scold her for sleeping in.

But her situation was made clear the moment Mina spoke to her.

"Oh good, I was hoping you wouldn't sleep all day."

Serenity opened her eyes to look up at the pretty blond girl who had insisted on spending the night in her room with her. She smiled radiantly, apparently unaffected by the early hour. She was fully dressed and already vibrating positive emotions.

"Are you hungry? I ordered some food. Jadeite is on a break to get some sleep, and Nephrite is at the door. Oh, and Endymion asked me to give you this." She said handing her a small letter.

Serenity looked at it, confused for a moment. Mina had just given her way too much information for first thing in the morning.

"I have an outfit picked out for you already. Don't worry, it's not too pretty, I promise. I had hoped I might show you the gardens today. It's really beautiful outside. After last night, I thought you'd want some time to yourself."

Serenity nodded, pushing herself up to sit and open the letter.

_Lady Serenity, when you awaken, ask Nephrite to find me. We will find out how far away I can be from you for your temporary protection to work. It might become important to know for future situations. Endymion._

She folded the letter back, and put it on the table beside her bed. She realized that she couldn't feel him in the room beside her, or anywhere in the long hall.

But she could feel further than she used to be able to, and much clearer. That at least was something.

She didn't call for him. After what had happened last night, she felt strangely different. He had looked at her so calmly, as if he was simply accepting what she was doing. She had seen no emotion at all in his deep blue eyes.

"I also wanted to introduce you to a few friends of mine. Don't worry, you don't have to worry around them. Lady Amy is intelligent enough to know how to protect herself from you and the old king taught Lady Lita. She tried to teach me once, but called me too flighty."

"I didn't realize the king had taught anyone besides his grandson," Serenity said.

"Lita is Endymion's cousin, in some way I guess. The old king's wife had a sister, and she is descendant from that line. She is one of the only girls in that whole family. She grew up with four brothers, who have all unfortunately died in the war. Endymion spends time with her sometimes, and for a while there was talk that they would marry, but I don't think either of them really saw their relationship that way."

"If they are cousins…"

Mina laughed. "If only the world worked that way. Endymion is bound by his title. If he ever decided to marry, there are only a handful of ladies who would do for him. Lita is one of them, and perhaps Amy as well, for she is the daughter of the king's head advisor. He could marry a princess from another land to form an alliance, but at the moment the war is preventing any sort of peace conference."

"Has he ever shown fondness for anyone?" She asked, almost nervous to hear the answer.

Mina shrugged. "As I said before, this place is hardly innocent. He had a woman for a while that pleased him, but I don't think he ever showed her any real affection. I would have to ask Kunzite, but I don't think he has ever attached himself to anyone."

Serenity wasn't sure what she thought about him having a mistress for a while. She knew it had nothing to do with her, but she didn't like it.

"Are you jealous?" Mina asked, startling her.

Serenity cursed her inability to hide her emotions without Endymion around. But she assumed it was only fair, seeing is Mina couldn't hide from her.

"No," she said quickly. "I have no reason to be jealous."

"But you are, aren't you?" She seemed almost excited.

"It is not as easy as that Mina. I know you can feel my emotions, but a fleeting thought is not the same as an actual feeling."

"But it still existed," Mina argued. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"He has been protective of me. It is usual that I form an attachment to him."

"How would you know?" Mina asked with a laugh. "I mean no offense, but you told me yourself that you know almost no one in the world. Perhaps books have told you how it is to feel normally around people."

Serenity blushed softly, taking her point.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Mina said. "I understand." She mock pouted, as if hurt. But Serenity could feel her teasing intentions.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I can see now how you have managed to get Kunzite to give you everything you want. That is a very dangerous trick."

Mina was all smiles again. "Come on. Let's get you ready. You deserve a break from all your hard work."

"I arrived yesterday, I have barely begun."

"After last night, I think it is clear that you are doing very well. This morning is for me to show you what real life procrastinating can really be like. I have already told Lita and Amy that you are coming."

* * *

Lady Lita and Lady Amy were waiting for them in a far corner of the extensive palace gardens. They were sitting together pleasantly at a small table, and they felt carefree and calm.

When Serenity approached, she could feel the carefully erected shields around them, just like Endymions guards. They were not perfect, but they were enough. She was glad that they were schooled enough to do so.

"Ladies," Mina said with a laugh. "This is Serenity."

"We have heard so much about you," Amy said with a soft smile. "I was hoping we might meet with you."

Lita was much bolder, standing startlingly tall next to Amy. She was taller than most men. She could see now a little of what traits Endymion had received from his family. He looked nothing like the king, but his cousin shared some of his appearance. "I hear my cousin has brought you to fool the king."

Serenity was startled, and Lita laughed.

"She's only teasing," Mina said sitting down. "I told them what the plan is. You can trust them. Ladies in the palace aren't really paid attention to unless they are wanted for pleasure, so we know most of what is happening."

Serenity sat down, a little cautiously.

Amy frowned at her, as if in concentration. "Is it true that you can't control that?"

Serenity blushed. "Yes and no I suppose. I can't when…I can't at the moment, I find it hard. But I am getting better."

"There's no need to put in the effort right now. Is there ladies?" Mina asked them.

They both shook their heads, but neither of them lowered their own shields.

"So, you must tell us what the retched nobles of this kingdom are feeling," Lita said enthusiastically. "I have been dying to know. They can't all be as stuck up and self absorbed as they appear."

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at that. "I hate to disappoint you, but they are."

Lita groaned in exaggeration, and Amy shook her head softly.

"Of course there are some who are different," serenity was quick to say. "Endymion especially, and all his guards."

"That comes as no surprise," Amy said softly. "Endymion has always remained a class above the others."

"Yes he has," Lita agreed. "It is really unfortunate that he is treated the way he is. If he ever makes it to become king, things will be different."

She could see right away that these ladies were willing to talk, and ready to get into conversations with her. It was so strange, being able to talk to them. Their teasing tones and exaggerated whispers made her realize that they were gossiping.

A wave of pleasure passed through her.

"Goodness," Amy said putting a hand to her chest to steady herself. "That was an experience."

"Sorry," Serenity said with a blush.

"Don't be sorry," Mina said happily. "It's very strange, but it is not unpleasant. I assume it must be what you feel when someone near you shows an emotion."

She nodded. "It can be I assume, but I'm not sure."

"Why were you suddenly so happy?" Lita asked.

She blushed again, hesitant to admit her thoughts. "I just thought…I mean, it occurred to me that I have never really done this before."

"Done what before?" Amy asked.

"This," she said motioning to them. "Sat with others and talked about…everything, or nothing, or just rumors or gossip. I don't…there has never been anyone I could do this with."

Lita smiled, her green eyes flashing. "Well then, you will surely be sick of it by the end of your stay if Mina is to be your companion. It is all she does, gossiping and talking."

Mina lightly smacked her arm, and Amy laughed at their antics.

They talked for awhile, and tea was brought. The servant stared at Serenity the whole time, nearly dropping the tray of delicate looking china. He could hardly control himself at all, and Serenity had to eventually force him to go.

"You must find that really annoying," Mina said.

She sighed. "It is not my favorite part of my gift," she said.

"That is an understatement if I ever heard one," Amy said. "Is there anyone who doesn't immediately wish to own you?"

Serenity pondered the question for a moment. "You didn't."

"How can you know that when we are shielding ourselves from you?" Lita asked.

"That is true, but I know how to read a person without feeling their emotions. You both showed very little true desire on your faces. In my whole life, I have only ever met one person who could hide their feelings from their face completely.

"Endymion," the three said together.

Serenity nodded.

"What of the king?" Lita asked. "Is he as transparent as he seems?"

"I think so," she said honestly. "So far, I have been surprised only at how strong his emotions are, not at what they are. He seems obsessed with power and control, and therefore there is nothing more challenging to him than to win a battle over me. As long as I keep him wanting, he will keep following. It seems unlikely that he is able to hide something from me, but I would not be surprised if there was something about him I wasn't getting. One of his desires doesn't seem really about what I am, more about what I can do. He wants to use me, like a tool. I'm sure that he will ask me to do something, and soon. I'm afraid to know what it might be."

Amy nodded. "He is a stubborn man, and many say he is going mad with his lust for power."

"It could be true," Serenity said. "It certainly feels that way to me. The problem with using emotions to manipulate someone is that, if they don't feel the emotion when looking at me, I can't create it. The king feels nothing but desire, and therefore I don't feel anything else from him when he looks at me. The only thing that has been able to overcome the desires in him, is his hatred for his son."

"Be careful," Lita said with concern in her voice. "That man is very unstable. If he were to…well, you wouldn't be the first one he might _ruin_."

Serenity gulped despite herself. "I understand the dangers of my position."

"Do you?" Amy asked. "All of them?"

She nodded. "I do," she said. "But I will not allow them to stop me from finding a way to live in this world. It is a danger to me yes, but the outcome might be everything I've ever dreamed."

They all three seemed to soften at her words.

"Well, if you ever need anything from us at all, all you need to do is ask," Amy said.

"Actually, there is something I'd like to know more about," Serenity said. "I'd like to learn more about what's happening here. I feel I know enough about the war from the prince's guards, but I don't know how things really work in the palace. There seems to be a huge jumble of people here, all somehow powerful, and yet I don't know them. I've focused only on the king until now."

Mina nodded enthusiastically. "We'll show you everything," Mina said. "This place is really quit big, and housing more than a regular number of people. It is smart that you should wish to center yourself."

Why don't we plan to meet again tomorrow, only this time walk through the palace," Amy said. "We could make sure you know your way around. It can be something of a maze."

Serenity smiled warmly at them. "I would like that."

"Lady Serenity," a servant said, bowing deeply.

Serenity turned to him, confused by the interruption.

"The king wishes to see you."

Serenity looked at the girls, who had varying degrees of annoyance and worry on their faces.

"It's alright," Serenity said. "Nephrite will go with me."

They nodded, obviously wanting to argue.

"This is what I'm here for."

"You just make sure Nephrite sits next to you," Lita said protectively. "And next time, we'll make sure that one of us is with you at all times."

Serenity nodded, then turned to Mina. "Might I ask you a favor?"

Mina nodded eagerly, so willing to help. "Endymion wrote me a note this morning, asking that I find him when I awoke. I neglected to. Could you find him as soon as you can and tell him where I am headed."

Mina nodded. "I will."

"Thank you," Serenity said standing up and walking as calmly as possible towards the servant.

She walked with him a few steps, feeling Nephrite around the corner. He joined her as soon as she came into view, calm and controlled. He was a little taller than Jadeite, and not as open with his emotions, but he was friendly enough.

"Have you had a pleasant morning?"

"I have, thank you," she said honestly.

"I am glad to hear it. The lady Lita is a very beautiful woman, and Lady Amy knows more of our history than anyone alive."

"I hope I will be able to become better acquainted with them. They both seem easy enough in my presence."

"Is being here really as hard as you always thought it would be?"

She thought about that for a moment. "No, not at all as hard, I suppose. It's stressful, especially when Endymion isn't around, but I guess I never really ever tried to control the people around me to this extent before. I am able to keep a group at bay with much less effort then I thought. Before this, I had to use all my concentration just to make one man walk away from me."

"Why should Endymion make you more comfortable?" He asked.

"Because he is impenetrable. It makes me think of how well he does without the aid of any powers, unlike myself. If he can have so much control, then it should be easier for someone like me."

Nephrite nodded, becoming thoughtful.

"You seem upset by my comment."

"Not at all," he said. "Only contemplative I suppose. We've always wondered if Endymion is in fact, not all human."

She looked absolutely startled at that, and he must have felt it, for he stumbled when she looked at him.

"Sorry," she apologized softly. "But whatever do you mean?"

"There is no solid proof Serenity," Nephrite said, forgoing her title. "But look at him. Does he look anything at all like his father?"

She hadn't thought about that. "No, not at all. I had noticed that. Are you saying that the king is not his father?"

"Of course not," Nephrite said. "I'm only saying that sometimes we notice just how different they are. There must be a reason the king hates him so much, and we have come up with several possibilities."

"Does he look like his mother?"

"Very much so. She was beautiful. Midnight black hair and those same blue eyes. She was not very tall, but she was pale and gentle."

"So it is an option that he simply looks more like his mother than his father."

Nephrite nodded. "It is possible."

"When I met Lita, I could see something of him in her."

"Yes, they are both very tall."

"I assume his grandfather was a larger man than the king?"

"On the contrary. The old king was a very small man. He ruled with his mind, not with his arm. Some might call him frail to look at. He did not live for war, but he was a good fighter. Skilled and quick, instead of brutish and strong."

She nodded, thinking to herself of Endymion's family. What drama there was! The king might not be his father, which she wasn't sure what to think about. The grandfather frail to look at, and yet both Endymion and the king strong and powerful. She wondered how much really went on within the palace.

Serenity felt the presence of the king, and momentarily started to panic. She had intentionally walked slowly, hoping Mina could get to the prince before she got here, but now she feared that Mina had not understood that the request was immediate.

"Will you be alright?" Nephrite asked in concern.

She nodded, trying to calm down. She could do this. She could simply constantly focus on the king, and not let him know her weakness. She could manipulate him as much as possible.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Nephrite said quietly. "We could wait."

"The king has already noticed us."

Nephrite looked very uncomfortable with the situation, but he did not argue.

"Stay close," Serenity said. "I'm going to try this a different way."

She focused on the king, making sure that she was constantly holding his emotions.

Nephrite nodded. "You are hidden, for the moment."

Serenity took a deep breath, and walked on alone through the garden towards the king, who was sitting by himself at a table, covered with foods and pastries.

The king smiled. For the first time, Serenity really looked at him. She tried to look at his features, searching for his son. The king was nothing like Endymion with his brown hair and brown eyes. He was a handsome man, but in a much different way than his son.

He got up to greet her, and he felt wild in his desire. She tried to calm it, but it was hard. His desire was getting stronger. She had come across men before she simply couldn't control because they had completely overwhelmed her. The king was getting close to that point.

She was a little shaky when she sat down, mostly from the extremity of his emotions. It was harder than it had been the night before to control him. But he had responded well to her challenging him, so she would try that again. She turned her head away, as if she were still angry with him.

It worked. He immediately focused.

"Come now my dear, don't be angry with me. I already gave you my word that I would not try that again."

"I know what my power is," Serenity said. "I know you will try again."

He laughed. "Yes, perhaps I will. But I did promise you."

She crossed her arms, and looked at him. "Why did you summon me here? I assume it wasn't for an idle chat."

"I had hoped you would take lunch with me."

She looked at the food. She had been hungry a short time before, but her stomach felt clenched now. She cursed herself for choosing not to call Endymion this morning as he had requested. Why she hadn't, she couldn't say. His note had made her anxious. She felt strange calling him to her.

She noticed, however, a strange emotion that was barely on the surface. The king was focused about something important. Perhaps he would make his intentions for her clear.

"That is not the only reason you called me here," she said softly.

The king nodded. "That is true, but I insist you eat."

Serenity looked around her. The king had remembered his guards this time. Five men stood around them, all staring at her. She forced them all to look away.

The king saw it, and smiled. He very obviously liked what she could do. Seeing it caused a spark within him to flare, that same strange desire for what she could do. It excited him, and she knew there was something he wanted from her, something more than what she was used to.

"You are a very gifted woman."

"And you are a very weak man," she said.

He seemed surprised at that. "Excuse me?"

"You have not once tried to shield yourself from me since I've been here. You do understand that I know what you're feeling. I know what you think when you look at me. I know what you wish you could do to me."

He seemed almost happy with her speech. "Yes," he said. "I do understand all that."

"Then why not try and stop me?"

"You think you could manipulate me?" he said, lowering his voice. "You think that you could stop me if I truly wished to have you?" His eyes were dark. "You're wrong."

Serenity was very careful to control him then, to make sure his desire didn't grow to something fierce. But it was getting stronger.

"I'm not hungry," she said pointedly. "You might as well ask me what it is you wanted of me."

His grin was almost evil. "I want you to send your man away so we may talk in private."

Serenity glanced at Nephrite, who was a short distance away.

"The prince sent him to protect me."

"You don't need protection at this moment. The prince has only done what you asked. If you send him away, he will have no choice. Force him if you have too."

Serenity hesitated, looking again at Nephrite who had a hand on his sword. She did not like this situation. She didn't feel completely in control. It was much harder to focus on hiding herself while also holding on to the sanity of the king.

But this was what she had been asked to do.

"Nephrite," she called lightly.

He turned to look at her, obviously having overheard everything. He shook his head lightly, but she ignored him.

"Leave us for a few minutes," she commanded.

She saw the muscles in his jaw clench.

"Do you wish me to force you?" She asked sternly.

Nephrite looked ready to argue for a moment, and then turned to walk swiftly out of sight.

The king laughed as if this were truly amusing. The sound echoed around the park. His own guards were staring at her again, unable to move. She quickly averted their gaze again, making the king laugh harder.

This is the reason she constantly stayed hidden.

"You truly are a gift my dear," he said, licking his lips as he looked at her. "You could protect yourself I am sure. Why chose my son to watch over you?"

It was a test question. She could feel it in him. He wanted a certain answer. Serenity hated going against Endymion or saying anything unkind about him, but he had asked her to perform this task.

So she lied.

"He is the easiest to control," Serenity said as calmly as she could. "I do not fear him as I do some of the other people in your castle. He will not hurt me because he _cannot _hurt me. I was quickly able to hold him in front of me and control his desires. Sometimes they take me by surprise, but I know how to handle him."

It was the perfect answer. She made sure the king believed her. It wasn't hard. The excitement he felt at her answer heightened, and it was all he could feel.

"What do you want, your majesty?"

"I want you to do something for me. In return, I will give you all the richest you ever dreamed of."

"I've never dreamed of riches," she said evenly.

"Then what would you like as payment."

"It depends on what your request is."

"Well, you see, it is a sensitive matter."

"You are wasting my time," Serenity said nervously. "Ask me what you wish. I will tell you if I will do it or not."

His emotions were darkening and it was making her anxious. She had to stay close to him, but she was beginning to realize that it might not be possible to do so.

"I wish for you to kill my son."

Serenity froze.

The king looked at her evenly. His gaze was cold and challenging.

Had she really just heard him right? She couldn't believe it. He was a fool if he so easily trusted her with something like this. Obviously he was so blinded by what he wanted that he failed to see her for what she was. He thought her cruel, just like her ancestors.

"He's your only son," she whispered in confusion.

The king nodded. "He is a thorn in my side."

She couldn't believe the change. What was she supposed to do? Could she refuse? She had an awful feeling that a refusal would mean the king would turn on her. He would begin to get angry. And angry passion was a very wild thing. But how could she accept? She would never kill another human, no matter what, let alone Endymion.

"What makes you think I won't just turn around and tell him what you've asked of me?" She was focusing very hard on staying hidden. The effort was starting to make her hands shake.

"You're using him as a puppet, you admitted that yourself."

"And why would I rid myself of so easy a defense?"

"Because I'm offering you much more than that. I am offering you the power you crave. The control."

How little he understood her. How little he understood life. He was offering her what he himself wanted, which meant he would only betray her in the end if she really did want it.

"You pause," the king said. "Should I take your silence as a negative?"

She shook her head, feeling very unsteady.

But then, at the corner of her mind, she felt him.

For a brief moment, she almost forgot how to breathe. The immediate release she felt the moment she wrapped his wall around her would have made her stumble if she had been standing. He was far enough away that he wouldn't hear, probably standing with Nephrite, but close enough that she could feel him.

It comforted her. Endymion had asked her to play this game. He had asked her to help the kingdom. She realized that she could lie. Nobody here could feel her while Endymion was around, so she could afford to lie.

"Very well," she said softly. "I accept your request."

The king stared at her evenly. "And in return?"

He would not accept that she wanted to be left alone. She could see it in his eyes. He thought she was as bloodthirsty as he was, playing this game. It was all a struggle for power. She understood then that he thought he had found a kindred soul in her. Her heritage proved his ideas.

"I want to be queen," she said, lifting her chin.

The king slowly smiled. "Do you now?"

"Yes," she said evenly. "I want to be queen, and I want to have the say of what goes on here. I want you to give me the power to change things the way I want them. You can continue fighting your wars, and I will help you win, but you will let me control your people."

It was disgusting even thinking about it, but it pleased him. The feeling swelled within him.

"I find your terms acceptable my dear," he said. "But if my son is to fall, I will need another. One stronger than Endymion."

She nodded, trying to appear calm. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, and she knew that her hands would be shaking. But she forced herself to remain calm.

The king had just asked her to kill his son.

"If this meeting is over, I wish to be granted leave."

The king nodded. "I look forward to seeing you again tonight my dear, at dinner."

"I have already made plans tonight my king. I will see you tomorrow."

He seemed displeased at that, but didn't argue.

"Goodbye," she said, turning away before he could react.

She walked directly towards where she could still feel the solid wall that was Endymion. Nephrite was beside him, allowing a small bit of emotion to filter through. He was anxious. She hadn't felt it, but he was trying to tell her that he wanted to return. She could have tugged at him, and he would have.

It was too late now.

Her heart broke for Endymion. What kind of man would kill his own son for nothing more than power? Was he really so threatened that Endymion would try to take over the kingdom?

Wasn't that exactly what Endymion was doing?

She felt so overwhelmed suddenly that it wasn't a surprise when she felt the hot sting of tears form in her eyes. She shook her head angrily, trying to stop them. She was scared. It occurred to her that perhaps the best thing to do would be to go home.

But it was already too late for that. There were too many now that would follow her, now that it was known she existed.

Endymion looked up at her as she rounded the corner, and she almost sobbed at the sight of him.

He moved immediately, taking her quickly into his arms.

Serenity wasn't sure why, but the feeling of being wrapped in his arms was like being safe for the first time in her whole life. She figured it had something to do with his wall, shielding her completely. He was so strong. He so easily enveloped her, shielding her.

But they could not be seen like this.

"Please," she said shaking her head. "Ask Nephrite to take me back to my room. I shouldn't be seen like this."

His eyes were a storm of concern. "What is it? What's happened? Did he…"

"Please," she said again, sobbing a little. "Ask him to take me away, and then come to me later."

"Serenity," he breathed her name.

"He didn't touch me," she said softly.

Endymion looked at her, obviously unwilling to let her go. He raised his hand, reaching up to gently brush a tear off her face. The touch was so delicate, so intimate. It made her pause and look at him.

How could anyone want to kill him?

Her anguish built up inside her, stifled by his shield.

"Nephrite," Endymion said seriously. "Take her to her room and don't let anyone see her, not even Mina, unless Serenity asks. I will be there soon."

Nephrite nodded.

Serenity felt frozen in her spot, looking up at him. The cold exterior he always wore was suddenly gone, and she could see through him for the first time, as if looking directly into his soul. All she saw was pain.

Mesmerized, she gently traced his brow with her finger, and then ran it down his nose to gently touch his lips. He watched her quietly.

"I've never seen you before," she whispered.

There was a sound behind them, and Serenity immediately felt the king coming towards them. She pushed away from Endymion almost desperately, and he stumbled slightly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"If you ever try to touch me again," she hissed at him, "it will be the last time you do anything in this world."

The king stopped at her words, looking at her facing his son. Endymion looked at her, totally confused. Nephrite looked ready to jump in.

And then the king smiled.

"Perhaps this exact moment is not the correct time my dear," the king said. "But I do admire your zeal. Would you like me to escort you?"

Serenity sighed dramatically. "Your son has made it impossible for me to accept the company of a man right now. I will retire to my room, and occupy myself with the company of women."

She spun around, walking quickly away from them both.

Nephrite following behind her, careful to stay a few steps away while the king could still see them.

She heard his laugh, and desperately wanted to look back at Endymion. But she was afraid to. For the briefest moment, she had seen him. She had seen who he was. He had shown her the smallest part of him, but it had been the most important part.

And she had so quickly ruined it.

She found herself crying again, but didn't realize it until Nephrite handed her a soft, white handkerchief with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, using it to blow her nose. "I must seem crazy right now."

Nephrite just shrugged. "I have seen many crazy things in my life my lady. You might not even make the top ten."

She stopped to look back at him. They were already through most of the garden, and were standing at the bottom of the stairs that would lead them back into the palace.

"What sort of things would make your top ten?"

He smiled gently at her. "One day I might tell you, but I would have to make sure you are not scared easily. It is not a story for the faint of heart."

He was teasing her, trying to comfort her.

She smiled softly at his effort. "It seems like every time I turn around, I'm hurting him."

He looked confused for a moment. "You mean Endymion?"

She sighed. "Let's just get inside. I think I've had about as much as I can handle today."

He nodded, following her in. He walked beside her now, keeping her company as well as guarding her.

She was thankful that Mina wasn't in her room. She really did like that girl, but she was feeling exhausted. She wasn't sure she could take that much talking at this moment.

It was hardly afternoon, and already she felt this way.

How was she ever going to do this?

"Endymion shouldn't be very long," Nephrite said. "He was very anxious that you didn't call for him this morning."

Serenity nodded. "Let him in when he comes here. I'll try to keep busy until then."

* * *

End of Chapter nine! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter! So many of your seem to really like this story, and I'm happy about that. Thank you so much. It makes me want to really work hard and get chapters out to you on time. I try for once a week. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Endymion walked as quickly as he could to the queen's rooms that Serenity was now occupying. The king had wanted to 'talk' about the upcoming war. He had spent the last hour trying his hardest not to hit his father.

Luckily, it did not appear as if the king was very likely to pick another military target before the ball. He was, as Serenity had said, completely consumed with her.

His thoughts jumped back to the garden a little earlier. The way she had looked at him while held in his arms. Her blue eyes had gazed at him with so much open wonder. He could still feel on his skin where her soft finger had touched him.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. Seconds later, she had pushed him away and all but hissed at him. He knew that she had done it for his father's benefit, but still, he had been no less then surprised to find that the action had actually wounded him. He didn't like the idea that she might hate him.

And now he was anxious again. She had been alone for some time, and he worried for her state. She had been crying when he had last seen her, and the sight had nearly broken him.

Jadeite was at her door when he arrived, obviously having relieved Nephrite.

"How is she?"

Jadeite smiled softly. "She is sleeping."

"Did she say what she was so upset about?"

Jadeite shook his head. "She did not."

"Any hints, or emotions?"

"I got nothing from her, other than she needed to speak with you. Apparently, even I could not be trusted to tell. I went in when my shift started, and although she felt happy to see me, she was firm with her refusal to tell me what happened."

Endymion placed a hand on the door, unable to feel her behind it. It had been a long time since he'd felt her at all, and he knew now it was because she could hide herself when he was near. The thought comforted him, but it also made him realize that he wanted to know how she was feeling. He missed her presence from the first few weeks of the journey.

"She did ask for you to be let in when you arrived."

"But that was hours ago."

Jadeite nodded. "She did not put a time limit on the request."

Endymion understood that Jadeite felt it necessary to get to the bottom of this quickly. His guard looked as worried as Nephrite had earlier, and he was sure it was mirrored in his own expression.

Endymion stepped past Jadeite to go into her room.

The room was quiet. Serenity was alone. Mina was not with her and no guards stood in view. Of course, he knew there were many of them around the room. At least five were under her window, and another ten in the garden. He had also placed guards at the start of the hall instead of just at her door. All to protect one innocent girl.

Endymion looked at her as he quietly moved towards the bed. She was asleep, curled up to one of the large pillows. Her hair trailed out behind her, like rivers of golden sunshine on the pure white sheets.

She was so small. The hands that clutched the pillow were delicate and pale. The form that rose and fell softly with breath disappeared in the soft covers.

How could such a creature as this be capable of what she was?

Her brow scrunched softly in sleep, and she shifted her head. Endymion felt he could watch her in sleep forever. It was so calm. She seemed so at peace. He wished this for her. He wished this rest.

Slowly, he reached forward to gently shake her shoulder until her eyes fluttered open.

For a moment, she seemed confused. She looked up at him with slightly clouded eyes.

And then she pushed herself up, brushing aside her rumpled dress and blushing softly. The color made her look even more radiant.

"I'm sorry," she said in almost a whisper. "I meant to wait for you."

"It is I who am sorry for not immediately coming to you. My father insisted on detaining me."

She nodded, seemingly a little still in shock. He was anxious for her, and his concern only rose when he saw her eyes begin to tear slightly, although she fought to keep it hidden from him.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, being careful not to touch her. The feeling of having her in his arms still resonated with him, and it was hard to keep himself away. But he didn't want to scare her.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

Pain crossed her face, and she looked away from him, as if ashamed.

Endymion was finding it almost impossible to stay calm. He would kill his father for causing this. Whatever he had done to her had been enough to dislodge her courage and harm her.

"Please, Serenity," he said quietly. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, I promise you I am unharmed."

"Then what? Did he threaten you?"

"It is good you were not able to come to me quickly," she said softly. "I had time to think of what might be done."

She looked so broken then, as if she had been beaten. He couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and gently caressing her hand. Her skin was smooth and soft, and the sensation of touching her, even lightly, made him warm.

But she moved away from him, placing her hands together in her lap, still not looking at him.

Endymion didn't want to admit that the small movement had hurt him.

"The king has asked me to do something for him, and in return he will make me his queen and give me all the power I could ever want."

Endymion nodded. "What has he asked you to do?"

That pained look crossed her face again, and it made his heart clench in his chest. But her answer confused him.

"It is not something you need to worry about."

"Perhaps it is best I should know, just in case."

She shook her head. "No. It is not something you need to know."

Endymion felt betrayed at her words. For some time now, he had begun to trust her. She was nothing like he thought she would be. She was nothing like the stories of her ancestors. But now, doubt bloomed within him.

"I know it will damage how you trust me," Serenity said, seemingly able to read his thoughts. "I regret that you will once again feel the need to be weary of me, but I have made up my mind not to tell you what your father has asked me to do."

He watched her for any sign of deceit. But her eyes continued to tear up, and the pain never left.

"Why?" He asked softly, knowing she wished to answer.

"Because," she said with a shaky voice, "I will not be another person who causes you pain."

Her words surprised him. "I don't understand."

"Endymion, you cannot convince me to tell you. You can choose not to believe me, but I am acting in your best interest while continuing to act as you have asked me towards the king. While he thinks I am doing his bidding, he has given over to his other emotions for me. I believe I can continue to distract him, and I will buy you time while you do what it is you need to."

He looked away from her then, shifting to sit with his elbows on his knees. Sometimes, if he let it, the stress of his situation overwhelmed him and it made him feel hopeless. He was aware of that feeling building in him now and wondered if it was strong enough to reach her through his wall.

"I wish I had never brought you here," he said sadly.

She finally looked at him again, but he kept his own gaze on his hands in front of him. For a moment, it felt as if he could feel her emotions again. A slow, deep depression washed over him, filled with pain and failure.

"I didn't think it through," he continued before she could say anything. "When I first heard about you, it was from a man who had already become obsessed with you. He spoke of you like my grandfather said that men used to speak of your people. It was so crude and cruel. I wrongly associated that with you, thinking you would be worthy of his words."

He looked at her then. "I was wrong. I put together this plan in my mind, using you to get what I felt this kingdom needed. I didn't consider, not for one moment, who you truly would be."

Her gaze was so clear as she looked at him.

"I know what people say about me," Endymion said. "I know how I come across. I do what I need to do to survive and I have always thought of my people first. But I can't this time. I will not keep you here. I will not use your guilt to make you help us. You have lived your life in hiding because of the way we treat you, and I can't blame you for that. You have no reason to want to help us."

She was quiet for a moment, contemplating him. He would not stop her from leaving if she chose to. But the thought of her going, of him being alone again fighting this war with his men, nearly brought her to tears.

"I chose to come with your Endymion," Serenity said. "I chose to fight this fight with you. Our goals may not be the same, but they are taking us in the same direction."

He shook his head. "I see you get hurt more and more every day, and now you tell me you're also trying to protect me from something my father has asked you to do. I have seen him make many decisions Serenity. I have had to follow him into places only real in your nightmares. There is nothing he could do at this point that would surprise me."

She didn't say anything. Tears slid silently down her face.

"I will ask my men to escort you home," he said softly.

"No," she said, finally speaking.

He watched her carefully, wishing he could feel her emotions again.

"Unless you are sending me away, I will not leave."

"I am not sending you away, but I think you should consider this opportunity to go back to where you are safe. Things here are going to get worse before they get better. _If _they get better."

She looked away from him for a moment, as if considering what she should say next. She seemed at least a little calmer than before, willing to have this conversation with him.

"Do you know what I did this morning?"

The question seemed odd to him, but he nodded anyway. "I was told you met with my cousin Lita, and lady Amy, who is the daughter of one of my father's advisors."

Serenity nodded. "I did."

He wasn't sure where she was going with this. "And did you like them?"

"Very much," she said with a faint smile. "We sat together along with Mina, and talked about the people of the palace. I found out some of what goes on behind closed doors here. I heard about some of the scandals among the nobles. We gossiped about you and your men, and teased Mina for her engagement."

Endymion nodded, but he didn't really understand.

"It was the very first time, in my whole life, that I have ever done that."

Finally, with those words, he did understand. It wasn't that she particularly liked gossiping or that something of great value was said. She cared about the experience. She cared about the freedom of it. She cared about the normalcy of it. She cared about the new friends she might have made.

"I see," he said calmly. "You risk a lot to have so small an experience. But I understand why you might see it as something bigger than that."

"It is hard for me here," she said honestly. "I have come into contact with people I would rather have never known. I have been subjected to some very crude and frightening situations. I find myself more confused and lost than ever. But I believe that what I am doing here is right, and that is something I cannot ignore. I want to help you. Perhaps my motives are selfish, but I will not ignore them."

"That doesn't explain why you refuse to tell me what happened today."

She nodded, looking down again. "Will you allow me to keep this secret?"

"I feel inclined to force it from you, but I will try to refrain."

She smiled softly at that. "I would appreciate that."

"Will you assure me that you are not betraying me?"

She met his eyes again, looking at him seriously. "Yes."

Endymion wished he could tell her what he feared from her. He knew that he trusted her. Even now he knew that whatever she was doing was probably aiding in their plan. But he couldn't stop the doubt. What was she up to? Why would she keep something like this to herself?

"Then I trust you," he said simply. He wasn't sure if it were a lie or not. Somehow, he couldn't believe that she would side with his father.

She nodded, looking guilty. It did not defend her case.

For a moment they continued to simply look at one another silently.

"Perhaps we should talk about the ball," Endymion said.

Serenity nodded. "Yes, I think you are right. We should decide what it is that needs to be done."

"I have come up with a plan for our army," he explained. "I have written to most of my captains, making sure we are understood. I don't want the army to think there is some sort of internal battle, even if there is one."

"That makes sense."

"It's hard to really know how to act when we don't know what will happen next, but I am in the process of setting up meetings with all those in charge. Most seem willing to follow my lead."

"That does not surprise me."

"Nobody wants war," Endymion said.

"The king does," Serenity corrected.

"Yes, he does," Endymion said. "And unfortunately, he usually gets what he wants."

"Do you want me to keep him distracted from the war still?"

"If that's possible."

"While I have been around him, it has never even come up. But I was thinking that perhaps, with this new thing he has asked of me, it might work better if I acted as something of an informant to him. Getting him to desire me is one thing, but I don't think that will be able to hold him alone. But, if he trusts me, then I could find out exactly what he is planning."

"That sounds very dangerous," Endymion said.

"How long did you expect I would simply be able to stand in front of him and blind him without him snapping and coming after me?"

Endymion sighed. "I supposed I never allowed myself to think about it."

"If I earn his trust, he will not think twice about asking for my help. He thinks he can control me. He thinks he can use me. That is why I think I might be more successful going at him from a different angle."

"How do your propose to do that?"

She hesitated then, and Endymion wondered how much of her plan she would tell him.

"I will use you, if that is alright."

She seemed so ashamed of even saying it, that he knew she was only considering it because there was no other choice. So he nodded.

"Your father seems very much to want to be rid of those who support you. I have already convinced him that you are not much in my notice for anything other than easy protection, and he was eager to believe me when I told him I cared nothing at all for you."

He didn't say anything to that. He hoped she was speaking only as she needed to, and not as she felt, but he could not ask her.

"I think perhaps it would work if we made it seem as if I am very much in control of you. If you appear to be under my influence, and do only what you think might please me, then they will no longer think of you as a threat."

Endymion understood. "I will have to inform some of my men that it is not true, but otherwise, I do no see the problem with it."

"If the king believes I can control you, and we make it seem as if there are others we carefully pick to also be controlled, he will begin to ask more of me. The more I do, the more he will trust me. I am sorry to say it might be quite humiliating for you at times."

"I do not care what is thought of me. As long as we agree it is for a greater purpose."

"I will have to act as if I want the power that he is offering me. I intend to ask the ladies I met today for their help as well. It has become impossible for me to hide myself away. I will do what I can to make it clear what my motives are. I will demand riches and goods from the king. I will make the maintenance of my lifestyle very high. I will demand servants and jewels and only the finest silks and clothes. It is the only way I can put myself on the same level as him, and have him think he understands me."

She was offering to be exactly the person he had originally thought she was. She was offering to fill the mold of what everyone thought of her ancestors. She was going to go against everything that she was to put herself in a position of complete danger.

"Are you strong enough to protect yourself?" It wasn't meant to hurt her or dissuade her. He wanted to make sure.

"Not yet," she said quietly. "I did make some progress today in recreating your protection for myself, and I believe I am close to no longer needing you physically near by. But I still need more time."

"So how do we explain why I still need to be around you for now?"

"If I am indeed in control of you, I simply have to will it. I will 'force' you to go where I go, and do what I say. Of course, I will also make it possible for you to sneak away and do what it is that you need to do."

He nodded. "You're asking me to give you complete control over this situation."

"I know," she said quietly.

"And you ask me to put this faith in you?"

"I do."

"I am not used to giving up control."

"And I am not used to having control," she said softly. "But to win this fight, you and I will both have to put ourselves in positions we are not comfortable with. If we don't, you will…people will die."

"Why are you doing this Serenity?"

She looked confused. "I already told you, I…"

"No. I understand why you're here, doing what I ask. But why are you doing this now? You're going so much farther than I've asked you to."

"You asked me to help you save your kingdom."

"I asked you to blind the king while I walk behind him. You are already doing that."

She looked away then, brushing her soft hair away from her face with a shaky hand.

He wanted to know what his father had asked her. He wanted to know with every fiber of his being. Whatever it was, it had caused her to make up her mind to do whatever she could to help him, and that was a terrifying thought.

"Would you believe me if I said I was doing it for you?"

Her words sounded through him, making his heart beat a little faster in his chest. He wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that.

"I would hope you were speaking an untruth."

She gazed evenly at him. "Why?"

"Because I am not what people think I am. You may be fighting for someone that doesn't exist."

She didn't say anything to that.

Endymion felt that this conversation was beginning to press on him. They were carefully speaking to one another now, trying to say what needed to be said without giving something away. It was a tiring game, and he didn't feel in control of this one. He realized he was afraid of her. Not because of what she could do, but because what she might put herself through for him. He had no idea what kind of person she was when it came to selfless acts.

"The ball is a few weeks away," Endymion said. "If your plan works, perhaps it will be time to take action with the army."

Serenity nodded. "We can speak of it more later."

"Will you be joining the king for dinner tonight?"

"Yes," she said. "I told him I wouldn't, but I believe I should."

"Then I suggest you dress. I will come and get you when it is time to go."

"Please ask Mina to come to me if she is able."

"I will."

* * *

End of Chapter ten! This was a long, one scene chapter with little action, but it was needed in the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review, and add me to facebook if you want updates on my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your support on this one. We're not getting close to the end yet, but I really want to get there. This is looking to be one of my longest stories yet, so those who always wish for more will get it!

This chapter, so far, is one of my favorites. I just love it. Re-reading it, I was really eager to post it. I want to know what you all think.

* * *

Serenity sat very still as Mina braided and wound her hair up. The tugging was frustrating, but she didn't complain. She didn't do anything but sit there and watch. She wasn't used to doing her hair. She wasn't used to doing anything to enhance her appearance.

The white dress she wore was beautiful and silky, flowing down around her with grace and elegance. It was a long way from the dark, subtle dresses she was used to wearing, but it was needed. Her skin glowed softly in the candlelight, looking slightly tanned in the dark.

Looking at herself, Serenity could see why people were drawn to her. It was something that radiated from her, like an aura. She was beautiful, breathtaking, even to her own eyes.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with what you plan to do," Mina said.

Serenity already knew how uneasy Mina was with the situation, but she hadn't brought it up.

"It's the only way I can succeed."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes," Serenity corrected. "I do."

"But why? It's one thing to seduce the king, and another to take on the whole problem. Your putting yourself in a position that could kill you if anything went wrong."

"You don't think Endymion would protect me?"

Mina stopped what she was doing and met her gaze through the mirror. "I think Endymion would protect you with his life. But as you said before, he is just a man. There are limits to his abilities."

Serenity nodded. "Then I will have to protect myself."

"Have you really found a way to hide your emotions without Endymion?"

Serenity nodded. "It will take a little time, but I believe I can re-create how he protects himself. After he explained it to me, I started building my own. Soon I won't need him near at all."

"Can you feel when he's near?"

"Yes."

"Is he near right now?"

"He's in his room beside mine."

Mina nodded, focusing on her hair again. She finished twirling a long strand up and pinning it, and then stepped back and looked at her work.

Serenity knew her hair looked beautiful. It always looked beautiful.

"The king really is as bad as we think he is, isn't he?"

"Yes," Serenity said. "I believe the man is completely corrupt. Any man who does what he does for the reasons the king has cannot be of sound mind. And right now, what he wants is me."

Mina shivered. "Well just make sure he doesn't touch you."

Serenity nodded, but she didn't really promise anything. In truth, she knew that it might come to that. She had always known it might come to that. She had been afraid before, but she wasn't now. She wasn't afraid because she had something to fight for. Something she wanted to fight for. _Someone_ she wanted to fight for.

"I think he might be in love with you," Mina said softly.

Serenity knew she was talking about Endymion. She could feel it in the way Mina reacted to the situation. She would never feel so fondly towards the king. In truth, Serenity had suspected that he might be in love with her. She could still see the way he had looked at her when she had refused to tell him what the king had asked of her. He had looked so hurt and betrayed. You could only feel that strongly if you cared very much about the person betraying you.

It pained her that she should hurt him.

Serenity had realized while she'd been waiting for him how her feelings had changed towards him. She knew, with certainty, exactly how she felt.

It had made her almost sick, how carefully it had crept up on her. But the real shame was what it meant. It meant that she would do whatever she could to aid him. It meant that she was willing to put herself in danger to save him.

It meant that she had to pretend she didn't love him.

She was afraid. She was afraid of putting herself in this situation. She was afraid of using her gift for this purpose. The only comfort she had was that, in her heart, she was doing it for him. Whatever he said about himself, she knew that he was one of the few men alive who deserved it.

But even that might not be enough if her nature really did lean towards the want of power. That was a doubt still lingering in her mind. What if she found she enjoyed the riches the king bestowed on her? She couldn't imagine it, but her ancestors had all been corrupt. Every single one. Even her mother.

"I wish there was more I could do to help."

"You are already helping."

Mina sighed. "All I am doing is pretending you have control over me."

"That is no small thing."

"It is," Mina said. "I would do much more."

"Why? You barely know me."

Mina sat down beside her, coming eye level. "I have only known you a few days, but it is enough time to see part of who you are. Someone who feels the way you do cannot be bad. I believe your situation in life has made you compassionate, not vengeful as some might think."

She was touched by the thoughts. "I hope I will not disappoint you."

"It would disappoint me if you were hurt, and I am sure it would disappoint Endymion."

"I will have to treat him very cruelly," Serenity said softly.

Mina nodded. "He will understand."

"Perhaps," she said with a sigh. "It won't matter when it's over."

There was a soft knock at the door, and Serenity knew it was Endymion before Mina got up to answer it. He came in, dressed neatly for dinner, looking as beautiful as the first time she had seen him. Only this time her heart pulled towards him, and she pulled it painfully away.

"I have informed Kunzite of your part in this," Endymion said to Mina softly. "He is not happy."

"I will comfort him," Mina said. "He as no choice but to understand."

Endymion nodded, looking at Serenity finally as she stood up in front of him.

Even as controlled as he was, he couldn't help but gaze at her. His stormy blue eyes held an emotion she tried not to read.

"I am ready," she said, trying to redirect his thoughts.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, or perhaps argue against her plan, but then he chose not to. Instead he nodded and offered her his arm, which she took to hide her shaking hands.

He lead her into the hallway, where his guards were waiting, dressed as well and ready for her to start. They gazed at her in wonder as she drifted by, and she pulled at their emotions to remind them to hide themselves. They all did, immediately.

It was so cold, so emotionless, this walk towards the dinning room. She felt tears sting her eyes but refused to let them fall. This was what she had to do.

And then suddenly, Endymion did something that almost made her stumble. He opened an emotion to her. One, single emotion. It drifted towards her, wrapping immediately around her. It was strengthened by her already present connection with his wall around her.

Concern.

She looked at him as they walked, gripping his arm tightly. His eyes matched the emotion. Nobody had ever really tried to communicate with her through her gift before, except her brother. Nobody had ever been comfortable enough with her to consider it.

"I have already made up my mind," she said to him softly.

He nodded, but didn't hide his concern. "Part of me wants to change your mind."

"You can't," she said. "You can be angry with me later."

"I'm not angry with you. I will be if you get hurt. But then I expect I will also be angry with myself."

"I am only one person," she said steadily. "One person to save thousands."

He stopped her then, pulling her arm so that she looked at him directly.

"You are not a sacrifice."

She wondered if he did love her, as Mina thought. She wondered if he cared for her at all. Was he feeling guilty for what he'd asked of her, or was he genuinely worried for her wellbeing?

She forced herself not to think about it.

"It would be better if you closed yourself off from me completely once again," she said without looking at him. "And when we're in view of the king or any of his followers, act more like your following me, and less like you're leading." She kept her voice even and serious although she was shaking inside.

He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes boring into her.

"Very well," he said softly. "I will follow your lead."

She caught a look from Kunzite. It wasn't very friendly, but he wasn't about to argue with his prince. Serenity wondered what kind of argument the two men had gotten into about her plan.

She walked towards the dinning room, letting go of Endymion's arm to let him walk behind her. He had closed himself off, but she was even more aware of him than usual.

She hesitated outside the doors, feeling at once the people on the other side. This was it. From this moment on, she would have to play a part. She took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open.

At once, the room went quiet and looked at her in awe. She quickly took hold of them all, focusing on the king, and made it impossible for them to turn away from her. She held her head high, and walked through the room to the head of the table, where the king was already standing.

He took her hand, kissing it gently. His desire was swirling around him.

Serenity smiled at him, and then very pointedly looked at Endymion. "Sit there," she pointed to the chair beside hers.

The room went very still.

Endymion bowed to her, as if very loyal, and sat down without a comment.

The king's excitement swelled around him.

Serenity felt like she was going to be sick.

"I don't suppose you can also get rid of his guards," the king said as they all sat down again. He looked amused and excited, and more than a little smug.

Serenity glanced at them. "You are dismissed."

She was worried for a moment that Kunzite would argue, but whatever Endymion had said to him was stronger than his dislike of her. They all bowed, very low, almost to a kneel, and left the room quickly.

The king laughed. "Our lady has brought us entertainment for the evening," he said, making the room laugh with him.

She looked at the people. They were all focused on her. Every single one of them. They were all amused by her control of Endymion and his guards. They all laughed joyfully with the king.

She realized she didn't like them.

"So, my dear," the king said. "I see you've thought more about our agreement."

She was a little surprised at his boldness in front of such an audience, but tried not to let it show.

"I have," she said. "And before I act, I need to be sure of your promise."

"And what can I do to assure you."

"I find myself easily bored," she said, pouting slightly. The small gesture had the room bending over to do what they could for her.

The king was enraptured. "And what entertainment do you desire."

"I like pretty things," she said with a smile.

He laughed again. "You shall have pretty things. More pretty things than you knew existed."

"But can you afford them? I understood the war can be very heavy on the king's purse."

He waved his hand. "You shall have what you want, without limit."

"I want the gardens changed, and animals brought in."

He nodded. "I will set my man to work on that."

"And I hope this ball you are throwing will be worthy of me."

"It will be the finest ball this kingdom has ever seen."

She nodded, giving him an approving smile. "I am pleased."

Her pleasure made his own soar.

"And when should I expect your side of our promise to be fulfilled."

She smiled demurely. "I suppose the ball will do. I thought a little more about it, and I wish to have some fun first. As I told you before, I have a very firm hold."

He laughed again. "A very festive idea."

A servant came to fill her glass with wine, but she stopped him by putting her hand over her glass delicately.

"Endymion will do it," she said without looking at him.

The crowd seemed to gasp in delight.

Serenity made sure not to look at him. She didn't want to see him or what he might be thinking. But he stood up next to her, taking the wine from the servant, and poured her a drink when she moved her hand away. She didn't even look at him to thank him, only smiled at the king who was as happy as a child on his birthday.

"I had hoped perhaps you and I might have the chance to get to know one another better."

She felt Endymion tense beside her, but didn't react.

The king smiled. "I would like that very much."

"Then I will be selfish, and take up a great deal of your time."

"My time is yours, my lady."

"Every day, I wish for you to teach me to ride and have lunch with me in the garden. After which you will show me around your kingdom. All the while unhindered by your advisors and generals."

"I am your servant."

"And of course, I wish to show you a little more of what it is I can do. I am sure there are other deals we may make."

"I think that your gift has proven to be very strong. My son could not be an easy conquest."

"You over estimate him," she said amused.

"Do I now?"

"You do. I told you before why I like him around."

"And you are fond of him?"

"No more than I would be a dog."

The king laughed with everyone else at that, pleased with her treatment of Endymion. "You are more beautiful than I ever thought you could be my dear. If you would delight us with a further test of your control over him, I think we would be very much entertained."

She knew this was coming. The king couldn't help himself. He had to humiliate Endymion. The more she toyed with him, the longer Endymion would be kept alive.

"What would you wish to see your majesty? I cannot make him do something that would displease me, you know. My power is all about convincing others that they wish to give me what I want, and make me happy. Even speaking so openly in front of him may make him unable to perform adequately."

"Then convince him you want nothing more than to see him on his knees, subservient and quiet." The dark anger that swelled around him, colored with his immense pleasure in the idea of Endymion kneeling before him, practically begging, took Serenity's breath away.

She looked at Endymion slowly, breathing carefully. His blue eyes were calm and guarded.

"You do want me to have pretty things, don't you?" she asked, keeping her voice soft and alluring. She wasn't manipulating him, but she had to make it appear as if she were.

She had no idea how much he was acting, but he made it look very real. He leaned towards her, his eyes shifting to a clear desire for her.

"Yes," he said in a low voice.

Someone giggled.

"The only way to get pretty things is to do what the king said. Will you do that for me, so I can have pretty things?"

It was hard to watch him. Serenity wanted to cringe and look away. She wondered how much of it he actually felt, and how much of it he knew wouldn't matter if their plan worked.

He stood up, tall and proud as ever, and then moved without hesitation to his father's side. The king looked overly pleased as he sat back in his big chair, watching his son with a smug look on his face. Endymion knelt down so that his knees were both on the floor, and then leaned his head to his hands so that it was practically touching the floor.

The king laughed a truly menacing laugh.

"You see!" he shouted to the room. "Every bastard can be tamed." He looked at his son with eyes filled with loathing. "If you had learned your place before this, we might have found some even ground."

And then to Serenity's horror, he kicked Endymion hard in the shoulder, making his whole body shudder to the side.

But Endymion didn't move. He didn't react.

"Get up," she ordered softly.

Endymion rose once again to his feet. His face was a smooth mask of calm. Any other man might have been angry or upset, but Endymion looked controlled and even. He looked to her for approval.

She smiled at him, hoping he would one day forgive her for this. "I am pleased with you," she said softly, trying to hide the shake in her voice.

"What else can we get him to do?" Someone asked.

Serenity looked again to the king. "I will expect a great deal for my services."

He smiled. "You will get everything you wish my lady."

"Good," she said. "Then I wish you and I would discuss my future here. Perhaps tomorrow when we are together."

"It would be my pleasure."

Serenity couldn't help but look back at Endymion who had sat down beside her. She wondered if his shoulder hurt terribly. She hoped the king wasn't very strong.

Endymion continued to look at her as if love-sick.

* * *

End of Chapter Eleven!

Remember to add me to facebook if you want updates on my new stories. Profile is **?id=100001310354238**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: Alright, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Endymion waited until all his men had left with orders for his army. He waited until the night was late, and the sounds of the palace had dwindled into nothing. He waited until even his father's select group of useless nobles would have drunken themselves into stupors. He waited until he was very alone.

And then he very gingerly pulled his shirt off, flinching when the movement seemed to pinch his shoulder.

He breathed in deeply, taking the ice from the container he had asked for and wrapping it in a cloth. He very carefully pressed it against himself, leaning back in his chair so he could easily prop it up.

There was always a part of his mind that wondered how much his father truly hated him. Tonight, he felt that question had been answered.

What father publically kicked his own son?

Despite how long it had been since Endymion had had a kind word from the man, it still stung to know how much he was despised. For years the two of them had been butting against one another, constantly having different opinions on what was best for the kingdom. Endymion knew that they had no respect for one another, but he still felt it would be hard for him to truly hate his father.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself.

Crying was not something he did often.

This night, he was saved from his own mind by a soft knock on the door. Mina walked in without being invited, looking a little apprehensive about speaking to him.

He smiled kindly at her. "Is she alright?"

Mina walked into the room, shaking her head as if in disbelief of the question. "She's not the one who was kicked Endymion."

"She is the one I've forced into this position."

Mina sighed, sitting beside him. "She's crying again."

Endymion was immediately alarmed. "Has something happened? Is she hurt? Does…"

"It's nothing like that," Mina said. "She told me what happened."

Endymion looked at her confused. "I don't understand."

"She's upset that you're hurt."

"Oh," he said. Knowing that she cared made his shoulder hurt a little less. "She shouldn't worry. I have yet to find my breaking point. It's unlikely my father knows what it is."

"I tried to convince her to come and see you herself," Mina said.

"She is always welcome here," he said.

"I know, but she wouldn't hear of it. When I asked her why, I was very disturbed by what she said. I think she is viewing her role here as some sort of sacrifice."

Endymion sighed, leaning forward. Cold water from the ice on his shoulder was dripping down his chest. "She said something like that today," he said sadly. "I don't know what to say to change her mind."

"Isn't that what she is?" Mina asked.

"Of course not!" he said alarmed.

"But isn't that why you asked her here?"

"I asked her here to help."

"You asked her here to keep the king occupied while you run off and save the kingdom. How long did you think that would take? Months? Years? How long was she going to have to 'help' us? Maybe you didn't mean for her to be a sacrifice, but that's because you didn't think this through."

Endymion didn't answer. Her words were true. What did he expect might have happened? The plans he had formed to start this all seemed to crumble around him. He had been so absorbed with the thought of saving his army from the next battle, that he hadn't even considered the battle after that.

He hadn't even considered a long-term solution. His usual process of thinking things through had seemingly vacated his mind the moment Serenity had become involved. She had a way, even before he had actually met her, of making his mind feel lost.

He understood what Mina was trying to get him to realize. Even Serenity's plan, although very good, was short lived. What were they going to do after the ball? What were they going to do if they got what they wanted? How was an ending going to appear that would allow Serenity to live the life she longed for afterward?

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do," he admitted softly.

Mina nodded. "I would not change places with you for all the love in the world," she said.

"We have to stop the king," he said sadly. "Permanently."

"Yes, _you_ do."

"And how am _I_ going to do that? Am I to kill my own father?"

Mina shook her head. "If there were a way without bloodshed, I'm sure it would have been done already."

He considered it. He tried to think of a way to get rid of the king without having to kill him. He could be arrested, but no jail would hold its king in this kingdom. They could banish him, but Endymion knew his father would rise up against them in retaliation.

"You have convinced her that saving this kingdom is the most important thing; more important than her own life or her own desires. It's more important than fear or love. For some reason she is willing to give everything she is for this one purpose. Are you not willing to do the same?"

Endymion looked at her, feeling her words hit him soundly.

"I don't know if I could live with myself if anything ever happened to her," he whispered.

"Then don't let anything happen."

He took the ice from his shoulder, flexing it a little. It was already bruising, a deep, purple mark that would linger for weeks. His father was capable of great harm. And he had put Serenity directly in that path.

"Do you know what she was asked to do?" Endymion asked.

Mina shook her head. "She won't tell me. She won't tell anyone."

"Do you believe it is something she will have no choice but to accomplish?"

"I think she is hoping that you will do whatever it is you need to do while she is distracting the king, so she won't have to."

He nodded. "Then I should move fast. We have no time to waste."

Mina stood, ready to leave again and go back to Serenity. She walked towards the door, pausing slightly to look back at him. "I don't know if it's my place to speak for her, but I don't think she's doing this for the kingdom. I think she's doing it for you."

Endymion didn't move. Her words were like rods of heat burning at his heart.

"Goodnight," she said softly, and then was gone.

Endymion sat there for a long while, doing nothing but looking at the door where Mina had left. It occurred to him, for some reason, that Mina looked a lot like Serenity. Blue eyes, blond hair and delicate features. If Mina were a goddess, she might be just as beautiful.

But she was not, and Serenity's beauty could not be compared.

The ice was melting from his hands, and dripping onto the floor. He listened to it, letting the noise act as a calming agent.

It was late, and he felt the gentle pull of exhaustion tugging at him. But he already knew he would not sleep tonight.

He was usually a master at planning battles. He could arrange a fight in which he was very much favored to lose, and still come out the victor. He had broken free of situations that many had crumbled under, and he had been victorious. He could do that now.

He moved to the desk at the end of the long room and set out candles. In war, he would pour over maps and geographical charts and find a way in. He didn't have that now. Instead, he cleared the flat surface of any papers, and set out anything he could find to represent the characters in play.

The King.

The Army.

Himself.

And Serenity.

There were so many variables. The enemy was the king, and his army was the kingdom because they had no choice but to follow him. It was complicated because of personal ties and emotions. It was complicated because he didn't want to defeat the enemy, only stop him in his tracks.

But perhaps defeat was the only option.

The world seemed very small to him right now. He was used to being out among his soldiers. Thousands of good men all hoping to return to their families. He was used to having space around him to move and breath. This game they were playing now seemed very intimate.

If this were a battle, what would he do?

Endymion picked up the little black, glossy stone he had used for the king and looked at it. His father.

If this were a real battle, he would go directly for the enemy's heart and sever it. Once you took out the leaders, defeating the soldiers was easy. Even if they were talented, they still needed orders to follow.

Could he really kill his father?

He got up and walked out of his room, throwing a shirt on before he exited.

Jadeite was position as usual outside her door. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking calm. But when he noticed Endymion, he immediately stood straighter.

"How is your shoulder?"

Endymion shrugged, and flinched at the movement. "It's hardly the worst wound I've ever sustained."

"True," Jadeite said a little uneasily.

"Is she still awake?"

"She's asked to be left alone."

Endymion furrowed his brow. "From everyone?"

"Yes," Jadeite said nodding. "Everyone, with _no_ exceptions. She was very clear."

"I don't suppose you'd move if I order you to?"

Jadeite smiled. "Your orders were to protect her. I assumed that to mean even from you."

Endymion smiled at that. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I do," he answered. "But if you're asking if I'm in love with her, you know that cannot be true."

"Ah yes, your mysterious lady," Endymion said leaning on the wall beside him. "The first time you mentioned her, I thought you had gone mad. A woman as beautiful as night, with a fiery temper and violet eyes."

"One day she will come to me again Endymion, and then you will see for yourself. But yes, I do like Serenity. She's so different from anyone I've ever met. I don't know what to expect from her. It's exciting. It's been a long time since I was able to find some excitement that had no bloodshed involved."

"The war is trying for all of us," Endymion said softly.

"The war has nearly killed us all, Endymion. People have been talking. With the army stationed where it is and your orders to hold, they're talking about the war ending and they're becoming cautiously optimistic."

"Maybe we need to just continue following the king and allow for an uprising. He will drive himself out of power," Endymion said.

"Perhaps. But it is clear he will take the kingdom down with him," Jadeite said. "We cannot wait for something to happen. Whether you wished for it or not, the kingdom is looking to you to lead them out of this."

Endymion nodded. "I know."

"Will you do what needs to be done?"

"Yes," Endymion said. "But not directly."

Jadeite furrowed his brow.

"I'm going to leave for a couple of days," Endymion said. "There is someone I must speak with."

"Will you leave Serenity here alone?"

"No," he said sadly. "I will leave her with my guards."

Jadeite was startled at that. "You really think we'll agree to stay here while you go alone to accomplish a task obviously dangerous?"

"Yes, I do," Endymion said calmly. "The others won't even know that I've gone until it's too late. You are the only one who will know what I have done so you can stop any concern over my wellbeing."

"Who are you going to see?"

"A friend."

"A recent friend?"

Endymion just smiled. "You ask more questions than you'll get answers for."

Jadeite obviously wanted to argue, but he wouldn't go against Endymion. Endymion knew this, and was counting on it.

"When will you leave?"

"I will give Serenity a few days more to use me so my father is convinced of my attachment to her. Then, when I go away, you will all act as if you don't even care. It will strengthen her cause."

"I can't believe she asked you to do what she did."

"I understand her reasons. She is stooping to my father's level. I admire her for it."

"If you say so."

"Let her know in the morning that I wish to speak with her privately about what must be done. I won't leave unless she is ready to protect herself."

Jadeite nodded and Endymion left him, going slowly down the hallway away from his own rooms. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

What he had to do would not allow him rest.

There was one factor in this whole thing that could not be ignored. He might kill his own father, but there were still those loyal to the king who would become Endymion's enemy if that happened. The situation was very precarious. He could not simply order the king's death.

In truth, he could. Even one of his guards might do the job. He had an entire army of loyal men who would follow his orders without question. The king had so many enemies.

But the nobles were a problem. Most of them sat in the king's rooms, drinking and laughing with him. They were simpering idiots, but the kingdom needed them. If Endymion killed the king, or ordered the attack, and the nobles found out, he would lose their support. That would make things complicated.

An easy solution was to ask Serenity to help them hate the king, or be unconcerned with how he died, but he would not ask her to do anything else. Her part was played, and his one goal now, in relation to her, was getting her out of this mess. He wouldn't rest until she was safe.

So now, he felt he had only one choice left to him. He was going to essentially betray his own kingdom by going to its enemy. He could only hope that he would be forgiven if his treachery ever came to light.

* * *

Serenity awoke early the next morning, tired and stressed. She missed the days when she just longed for a freer life. It seemed so long ago that she lived so quietly with her father and brother. Now, it sounded like paradise to be there, hidden away from the world.

Jadeite had told her Endymion wished to speak with her, but she hesitated. It was hard to have him look at her and pretend he was in love with her when she realized more and more than she wished he wasn't pretending.

But she had to call him.

He came quickly, looking a little tired, but clean and put together. He smiled gently at her, and it made her heart ache.

"How is your shoulder?" She asked, unable to look directly at him.

"Fine," he said. "My father has never been known for his strength."

Serenity tried to smile, but she failed. She hated what she was doing to him. She hated how much it hurt to look at him.

"How am I to trail you today?" He asked.

"I will tell your father I want you there to see me with him. As long as you act tortured, he will want your presence."

Endymion nodded. "I can do that."

"I hope it will not stop you from doing what it is you need to do."

"No," he said softly. "I have already put things in motion. My guards know when to call for me. I am free to help with this task."

There was a silence between them then, almost awkward. Serenity shifted a little, unable to stop rubbing her hands together in front of her.

"I'm going to have to leave for a couple of days," Endymion said.

Serenity nodded. Jadeite had already told her. "But you won't leave immediately?"

"I need to go as soon as possible, but I won't go until you are prepared to be alone for a few days."

"I have made progress," she said, "in protecting myself. I practiced with Mina last night. I believe my ability to create a shield around myself as you have will be quick, as I was born with it, while you were not."

"Good," he nodded. "I'm glad to hear it."

"And I have a firmer grasp on the king. I worried for a while that his emotions would be too overpowering for me. But once I figured out how he wanted to use me, he is more content to watch my progress and less consumed with lust. It's strange to be close to someone who wants me more for what I can do, and less for…other things."

Endymion nodded. "Has he spoken more of what he wants from you?"

"Not yet," she said honestly. "But I am beginning to see the picture he has of his future. It is…a little frightening. I would not wish to live in such a world."

He hesitated for a moment, looking at her with an unwavering gaze. She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I never did tell you how much I appreciate your help," he said softly.

Finally, she looked at him. Serenity realized that he looked concerned, worried. His brow furrowed slightly, hidden by the glossy black hair falling into his eyes.

"Let's just make sure we finish this," she said quietly.

He stepped towards her, his eyes earnest now. Serenity felt a need within her to step back, away from him. She suddenly felt his presence was too close to her, blocking out the rest of the room.

"Why won't you allow me to express my gratitude?"

She swallowed, forcing herself to stay calm. "It is premature," she answered a little shakily. "I haven't done anything yet."

"You've brought us hope."

"I've also brought despair and pain. The one cancels out the other."

"Do you really believe you're hurting people here?"

"I'm hurting you."

"I understand your reasoning. Besides, I am used to pain."

"Stop it!" she suddenly shouted when he tried to take another step towards her. This arguing was making her own emotions storm, and it was getting harder and harder to keep her resolve.

He looked startled, standing there, watching her begin to cry.

"This would be easier for me if you were not so kind."

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

It was such a simple question, with an answer she could not admit. She could not tell him how she felt about him. If she did, and he felt the same, it would only bring them both pain. If he didn't feel the same, it would cause her pain and affect her ability to help. She refused to acknowledge it.

"I know what I have to become to make this work," she said instead. "Don't tell me it's not my fault, because it is my fault."

"Why would that change if I were kind to you?"

Serenity gasped, trying to keep what she was feeling inside. His eyes seemed to bore into her and take her very breath away. What was he trying to do? Couldn't he see that she wanted this conversation to end?

"Please, just treat me like what I am. Don't make me feel like you care."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand it!" she finally cried. "It's easier to stay away from you than to want you. It's easier to pretend that there's nothing there than to hope you feel even part of what I feel."

He moved quickly towards her, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her to his chest. But she fought him. She put both her hands on his chest, not allowing him to pull her closer.

"Please," she sobbed. "Don't do this. I don't want to do this."

"Serenity, you're not making any sense. Why is it such a bad thing that you know how I feel about you."

"Don't," she tried to command him. "Don't say something you might regret."

"I _never_ say anything I don't mean Serenity."

He was holding her against him tightly, and she was losing the fight to push away from him. Tears were falling freely from her eyes, and she was trying to control her sobs with little success.

The truth was, she desperately wanted him to love her. She wanted to believe that he could love her. She had lived so little in this world that she had never experienced this kind of heart wrenching love for someone. She wanted to protect him, but she also wanted to simply give in to her selfish desires.

Her strength gave way rather suddenly, and she found herself completely encompassed in his embrace. He held her tightly, holding her up when she felt like she was going to collapse.

"This could never work," she said brokenly.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because I'm going to have to pretend to love your father, and no matter how hard you try, you won't be able to help getting angry."

"I trust you Serenity. We're both having to play roles we'd rather not."

She was not used to someone trusting her. In fact, his trust was more shocking than his love.

"I'm going to hurt you," she tried again.

"Yes," he admitted honestly. "It will hurt me. Every single time you look at my father, and flirt with him, which I know you have to, it will hurt. Every time you say cruel things about me to him, it will hurt. Every time you look at me and pretend you feel nothing at all for me, it will hurt."

She kept crying against his chest, hating his words.

"But I love you," he said gently. "And I know you love me. That's the only thing that matters."

"What's the point in loving someone if it's going to bring you nothing but pain."

"It doesn't have to be all pain," he said with a soft smile.

She looked up at him then, a little confused.

He reached a hand up to gently brush the tears from her face, caressing her cheek and looking down at her. She could feel his breath against her. His own blue eyes were so clear and open, just like they had been in the garden. He loved her. She could see it. She could see everything he felt towards her. It was frightening and breathtaking at the same time. It made her weak and tremble. But it also made her heart beat faster.

"How?" She whispered.

She already knew he was going to kiss her. She was torn between fighting him still, and completely giving in. So when he leaned down she didn't move.

Everything stopped when his lips touched hers. The world around her completely ceased to exist. It was a soft, gentle kiss, meant to allow her to pull away if she wanted to.

She didn't.

Serenity realized, as he pulled gently away, that for a split second, she had forgotten everything around them. Just a brief second, while his lips touched hers.

It had been beautiful.

So when he moved to kiss her again, this time she responded.

His gentle kisses soon turned hungry as she immediately deepened it. It felt like she had never known what it was like to breath, and he was showing her. She kissed him with everything that she was, letting him hold her against him until their bodies molded together. She ran her hands up his chest, reaching his shoulders, then his neck, then his silky dark hair.

She never wanted to stop kissing him. She never wanted to move away from his strong body, holding her so tightly. She never wanted to forget this moment, or the feeling, of being completely consumed by him.

But he had more control than she did.

It seemed hard for him to stop, but he did. He kissed her long and hard, and then moved away just far enough so that he could look at her. His ragged breathing could be felt on her lips still, and his heart seemed to be pounding in rhythm with hers.

Serenity felt completely overwhelmed. She didn't want him to stop. She kept her hold on him, realizing that her knees were shaking, barely able to hold her up. Her head felt fuzzy, as if a cloud or fog had drifted in, making the torment around them seem far away. She had never been this close to anyone, or this intimate, and the thought was both exciting and frightening.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. "I got carried away."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. It was like all the tension was suddenly gone in her, and he had chosen the perfect thing to say to make the situation less overwhelming than it was.

He smiled at her, and his features were soft. She realized how tense he usually looked. He was always clenching his jaw, making his features so hard. He looked younger now, without that stress on his face.

She traced his features with a soft finger, once again seeing the person she had seen in the garden. He hid himself so well from the world. Nobody would see how much pain he was in, and how much he hated all of this. Their kiss hadn't fixed anything, and yet somehow, she didn't feel so much despair anymore.

"Yes, you did," she teased lightly. "I had thought that someone with as much control as you would have been able to resist me."

He shook his head. "In fairness to myself, I didn't see _you_ resisting."

She blushed at that, making him laugh.

Endymion gently brushed the stray hair from her face, tracing his fingers down the side of her cheek. His smile faded a little, and Serenity could see his eyes become more serious.

"I don't know how to do this," he said in a soft, honest voice.

"Do what?" She asked carefully.

He shook his head. "I can't stop myself from being in love with you. I understand your fears, but part of me doesn't care. I don't care if you hurt me. I'm more concerned about what might hurt you. I regret ever asking you to come here."

She couldn't meet his gaze again. She watched her hand as she played with a button on his shirt. She already missed the short, tension-free atmosphere from moments ago. As much as she wanted him, she could see clearly what would happen. He might think he could handle seeing her pretend to be with his father, but he wouldn't be able to. She knew he wouldn't be able to. For all his control, he would break. This was one more piece of tension that could push him over the edge.

"It's too complicated," she said, feeling the sadness come into her once again. "I don't know if I can handle it all." It was partly a lie. She might be able to handle it.

"Handle what all?"

"All of this," she said. "The kingdom, the people and…and my feelings for you."

She saw his jaw go tense again, and his eyes began to close off from her once more. It made her heart ache to know that he understood what she was trying to tell him. "I thought you were doing so well."

"I am," she said honestly. "A few weeks ago, I never could have accomplished what I can now. It's a little frightening, what I can do. But everything is so unevenly balanced. The king reacts so strongly, I can't predict it. I have more control over him now than I ever did before, and yet he still frightens me. And the nobles. They're so easy. I don't even really need to focus. And then there's you…"

She couldn't finish that thought. She couldn't explain to him that her torment for him consumed her. "I hate what I have to do to you," she whispered.

"No more than I hate what I'm forcing you too do."

"I made the decision to come here on my own," she said.

She could tell he wanted to argue. No doubt he would say that he used her desire to be free in the world against her, forcing her to help in order to achieve something she wanted so strongly.

But he didn't. Instead, he brought something up she desperately didn't want to talk about. "It's about me, isn't it?" he asked, "The thing my father has asked you to do. That's why you won't tell me."

She wanted to tell him he was right, but she couldn't. It would break his heart. She knew that, despite all that was going on, he wanted his father to stop hating him. He wanted the man who had never loved him to see his ways were wrong, and repent on his own. Endymion wanted his father to love him.

"I won't tell you because it's not crucial that you know. If we managed to…if you can achieve…it might not even come to light."

He looked away from her then, taking an unsteady breath.

"I don't think we should do this now," she said softly.

"Do what now?"

"It's going to be really hard," Serenity said, "what we both have to do. I think it would be better if we promised to…ignore our feelings for one another, until this is over." It was hard for her to speak the words. She desperately wanted to give in and tell him something very different. But she couldn't. Not now. Not when he was so close to a danger she could protect him from. "If we give in, it could turn out badly."

"There is a chance, if we wait, that one of us, or both of us, won't make it long enough to have this opportunity again." His voice was so sad. He knew how close he was to death. It made her ache for him, to know that his situation was so much worse than hers.

"I know. But it's what has to be done," she said tearfully.

She watched his eyes, trying to figure out what he might be thinking. His control was back in place, and he was hiding his pain from her again. He wanted to argue. She could tell he wanted to argue.

"I love you," she whispered softly, making him look at her again. "Only you. I have never loved anyone else, not like this. Everything you need to do now, you are taking my heart with you. It is no longer mine to give to anyone else."

He nodded softly, looking more like he wanted to argue than agree with her.

"I swear to you, my Serenity, that I will find a way to make you safe again. I will find a way to give you a world where you can live the life you've always wanted."

She nodded, not feeling able to speak. Her voice was stuck painfully in her throat. She was crying, unable to stop the tears. She pulled him closer to her, reaching up onto her toes so that she could kiss him.

It felt like she was kissing him goodbye. Part of her knew that if they didn't try now, they might never get the chance. But it was better for him this way. He needed to focus on the reason she was here. If he was too distracted, he could fail, and then his death would be on her.

* * *

End of chapter twelve.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Authors notes: Sorry about the delay. I meant to get this out on Friday, but my knee is being a pain and I spent hours in the hospital over the weekend. I'll try to get another one up this Friday.

* * *

Serenity had spent the day with the king, making him laugh in joy whenever she did something to torment Endymion. It was even harder than it had been before, knowing that he did actually love her. The looks of jealous hatred could be less an act and more reality than she wanted.

But the king was entranced, and that was all that mattered at this point.

She had tried to focus herself on both protecting her emotions and controlling the king. She realized that just distracting him wasn't going to be enough, not in the end. She would have to do more.

Serenity had never really tried to actually control someone before. She had used her abilities to convince people that they didn't feel like they wanted to hurt her. She had made them want to turn around and go another way, because they were uncomfortable. She had pulled down an emotion to cover other, more disturbing ones. But she had never truly controlled someone fully, like her people were known for. The idea frightened her. She had spent her whole life hiding from what she could do.

But as she talked with the king, she couldn't help but glance at Endymion.

He was so strong. Everything she had learned about him told her the exact same thing. He had no powers like she did. He had no way to defend himself more than any other man. And yet, he was stronger than anyone she had ever met, and it was because of his heart. He cared so strongly about his people and the kingdom. He cared enough to give himself up, and what he wanted, to try and find a way to save them. He was one man, and he was burdened with more than most people saw in ten lifetimes.

And here she was, with the ability to do something truly helpful, and she was too frightened to try.

Was she really going to let Endymion die just to avoid the possibility that she was just like her ancestors? She knew she wasn't. She couldn't be. They had been obsessed with power. Her mother had been obsessed with power. She hadn't been raised like that.

So now she knew what she had to do. She had to push hard, and find a way to control the king, completely, in a way she had never done before. She had to actually do with him what she was pretending to do with Endymion.

While she was with him she tested him. She reached out, constantly sifting through his emotions. She had been content to just make sure he was watching her before, but she needed more. His emotions were extreme, so she still had to be careful. It would be easy to tip him over into madness. But she could control him. She could control anyone if she tried hard enough.

So she experimented. Whenever the king wanted to hurt Endymion, she pushed it carefully away, making him focus on her instead. She made his feelings towards her stronger, so that he found it harder to look away. She waited carefully every time something happened, and then took hold of how he reacted, forcing him to feel what she wanted him to feel.

He didn't seem to notice. His anger was pushed away. She made him feel lighter, freer. She pushed him into a carefree happiness at all he had achieved. She pampered him and praised him, making him feel more powerful than he could ever be.

And it worked.

"I think that you and I have found a very pleasing relationship," she said to the king, batting her eyelashes at him. "I am more comfortable with you."

He gazed at her longingly, wishing to please her. It was frightening how easy it was for her to do this to such a powerful man, but she forced herself not to dwell on that fact.

"I am glad you are more comfortable now," he said, and he truly meant it.

She smiled. "I think perhaps I won't need the protection of your son much longer."

She immediately pushed away the dark thrill that rose inside him. He thought she meant she was ready to kill him. He wasn't allowed to feel that way.

She smiled at him, so he wouldn't notice the change in emotion.

"I think perhaps I would like you to take residence in the room beside mine. Would you do that?"

It would be easier, while Endymion was gone, to keep the king closer, and keep her control over him strong. She was worried that, alone in the evening, the king would figure things out. But if he were near, she could comfort him until he fell asleep, and then instruct Endymion's guards to wake her as soon as the king was awake, so she could control him again. Hopefully, Endymion wouldn't be gone long, so she wouldn't have to continue too long.

"I will order him out immediately."

She nodded. She could stop him from realizing Endymions was absent, she was sure.

"Will you do something for me tonight?" She asked.

"Anything you desire," he said, his eyes dark with lust.

"Excuse me from dinner. I wish to speak with a few friends I have made. I will make it up to you, I promise," she breathed out to him, pulling his emotions close to her.

He had no choice but to agree. He couldn't feel anything else.

And that's how easy it was. She had been frightened of him. She had been frightened of what she could do. And there it was, so easy and calm. She had taken a man she was terrified of, and made him feel nothing but what she wanted him to feel.

No wonder her kind was feared so. Her power was terrifying.

* * *

She was sitting with Jadeite, waiting for Endymion to return. He had left for a short while, after seeing her faun over his father, to deal with something to do with the army. She didn't know what.

"You seem worried," Jadeite said.

Serenity looked at him. He had become such a friend to her. He had talked with her and been unafraid to open himself up to her. He had guarded her and protected her. She realized that she cared deeply for him, and worried that he might somehow get hurt.

"I did something today," she said softly, "that I swore to myself I would never do."

He nodded. "What?"

"I completely controlled a human being."

He nodded again, as if he already knew that. "Who?"

"The king."

"I thought you said before you were worried about how unstable he was."

"I did," she admitted. "But it turns out he was only unstable because I was. I tried to guide him without him noticing, and that was giving him too much freedom to feel his own way. I was allowing him to react to things, and just hoping to stifle those reactions."

"And now you're doing something different?"

"I'm not allowing him to feel certain things at all," she explained. "I have taken a firmer grip on his emotions. He is only allowed to feel what I let him feel. He will only care about things that I make him care about. Everything else, I push away."

"Why did you not do that before?"

"I wasn't sure I could," she admitted quietly. "I guess I was also afraid what it would do to me."

"And you're not afraid anymore?"

"I'm simply more afraid of other things, so that this doesn't seem such a tremendous thing."

A shifting at the door caught her attention, and she turned to look at Endymion. He had been standing there, and she hadn't realized it. She hadn't felt him at all.

And she knew why. She didn't need him anymore. She had been successful today in building her own shield. She had been using it while Endymion had been away, and she didn't feel tired at all. Apparently, it only took confidence in herself to find the strength to do it. She was born to do it. It was part of her power, protecting herself. Now that she wasn't constantly looking out for him to protect her, he could walk by, unnoticed. Which meant he could also leave at any time.

He had obviously been listening to them talk.

She smiled at him softly, worried what he might think of her.

But his gaze was kind, and didn't look angry or disgusted. He looked like he wanted to support her.

It made her uncomfortable, his attention. The guilt she felt at what she was doing to him overwhelmed her. She had to force herself to think of something else.

"You should leave tonight," she said.

He looked concerned then. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Whatever it is you need to do, you should do it before the ball. We're running out of time. I have enough control over the king to make him not notice that you're gone, but only for a short time. I'm worried I will lose energy."

His gaze shifted to Jadeite, and he nodded his head backwards, indicating that Jadeite should leave.

He did, quickly, leaving them alone together.

Endymion kept standing, watching her.

"I'm sure," she tried again. "I have control, over him and myself. I'll be safe for the moment. But once people start to arrive for the ball, there might be too many for me. Can you be back before then?"

He nodded.

"Good," she said, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

She wasn't sure what to say then. Obviously, he was waiting for something. He wanted her to say something. But they had agreed to pretend to ignore their feelings for one another. He was being very cruel, making it impossible for her to do so.

"You're scaring me a little," she whispered softly.

"Yesterday, you told me you needed a couple of days to be ready."

"Yesterday, I thought I did."

His shoulders seemed to sag suddenly, and he sighed. "I have this awful feeling that you're pushing your own limits to try and help me. You could get seriously hurt Serenity, and I…"

She stood up, turning her back on him. He was being unfair. He was telling her he was worried about her. They had agreed it was best to ignore everything but what was needed to be done.

"Serenity, please," he said softly. "Just tell me you're not doing something dangerous."

"This whole thing is dangerous Endymion," she said, feeling a little angry. "It's impossible for anyone to make such promises at this point."

"Serenity…"

"I know what I'm doing," she said firmly. "I can control him."

"If you're trying too…"

"Endymion, listen to me," she nearly shouted. "I'm telling you, I know what I'm doing. If you really want to do something for me, you'll find a way to finish this so I'll never have to do this again." She hated the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Please, just go. Go and meet whomever it is you're going to meet. Go and find a way to finish this. You promised me yesterday that we would pretend we felt nothing for one another until this was over. Do you go back on your word so easily?"

He looked at the floor, his hair falling in his eyes.

"I told you I can't do this," she said. "I can't do everything. I'm not strong enough. But I _can_ control the king. I know I can. I'll distract him while you're gone, but you better be back in time for the ball."

He nodded, still not looking at her, as if he were being scolded.

"If you have something you need to discuss, about our current plans, then fine. But you will not talk to me about personal feelings or worries right now." She said it as firmly as she could, and hated herself for doing it.

"I'll leave tonight," he said in a quiet voice. "I ride to the army. They are positioned a few days north of here. I have already sent word to expect me soon. It should take me only another day to do what I need to do, and then I will return. I should arrive three days before the ball, if all goes according to plan."

She watched him, and he raised his eyes to meet hers again. They were cold, emotionless, just like they had been when she had first met him.

"Once I am back, I will make arrangements for you."

"What do you mean?"

"When this all goes down, you will not be in the palace."

She looked at him confused now. "I don't understand. You wanted me to distract the king, so you could look after your kingdom. I can do that now, I…"

"No," he said firmly. "I had hoped to find a way to win this battle without bloodshed. That was a foolish hope. You were right. This kingdom, my people, are more important than anything else. I will protect them, no matter what it costs me. You are a subject of this kingdom, and I will not endanger you when I could stop this myself.

She stared at him, wide-eyed. He looked so angry with himself, so tortured. He had decided to make the decision he'd hoped bringing her here would stop. That meant she had failed him.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I will not leave until this is done."

"I will force you if you leave me no other choice."

She glared at him. "Why? Because I'm a subject of this kingdom? Everyone is fighting this battle Endymion. Don't try and lie to me. You're trying to protect me because you care for me."

"Of course I am!" He nearly shouted. "You can't expect me to just ignore what I feel for you."

"Yes I can," she countered. "If I'm strong enough to do it, then so are you. The only thing that matters is saving the kingdom."

"I won't leave you in the hands of my father when I can win this war myself."

"It's already too late. I'm here, and your father is under my control. It's already done. Whatever you do now, if you don't take me into consideration, then you'll put me in danger."

He absolutely seethed, standing there, glaring at her. She could tell he was angry without feeling his emotions. He was angry that she wouldn't let him protect her. He was angry that she was telling him she could ignore her feelings for him. Of course, the truth was much different then that, but he shouldn't know that.

"Leave tonight," she said, crossing her arms. "Go and do what you're planning to do. Return before the ball, and let me know the plan. Then we can figure this out."

He didn't answer. He just stood there, glaring at her.

"If you need more time, then I can give you more time," she said. "As I said, I have the king under my control. He doesn't even realize it yet."

Finally, Endymion moved. He turned around, and walked straight out of the room slamming the door behind him, making her jump in surprise.

Serenity stared at the door, wide eyed, as Jadeite walked back in, looking concerned and startled. He quickly looked around, obviously expecting to find something to explain what had happened. But there was nothing.

He had just left.

Serenity couldn't believe it. He had just left. They were arguing, and then he had left.

"Are you alright?" Jadeite asked, moving close to her.

Serenity barely knew what to feel at all. "I think so," she said, her voice shaky.

"What did he do?"

"He left," she breathed out. "He just left."

Jadeite looked at the door, and then his expression became worried. Since he had been told to protect her, Serenity had been surprised how easily he had agreed. But for the first time, she could see that despite his feelings for her, Jadeite was first loyal to Endymion, and his heart was pulling him towards his prince.

"We argued about my safety," Serenity explained quickly, afraid to be without him. "He wants me to leave as soon as he gets back."

"Oh," Jadeite said, letting his shoulders relax. "I'm glad."

"I told him I wouldn't leave."

Jadeite's eyes widened in surprised. "Why on earth would you do that? You do know he's in love with you, right?"

Serenity nodded.

"Then why won't you let him protect you?"

Serenity sighed, sitting down. "I'm going to tell you something Jadeite, but I need your word that you won't tell him."

He looked very uneasy. "I am not in the habit of keeping things from my prince."

Serenity nodded. "Then I won't tell you."

He hesitated, looking at the door again, and then sat down beside her. "If it is for his safety, then I will give you my word."

"I have to tell someone," Serenity said, "so they will understand why I have no choice but to stay. I need you to know, so that if something happens and I can't control things, you will know what to watch out for. I am in love with him Jadeite, and I know you already know that."

He nodded his understanding of the knowledge.

"And it is for this reason that I will not leave him to be killed, no matter what he fears might happen to me."

"I suspected as much," Jadeite said. "But it will distract him to know you're in danger."

"The king has asked me to assassinate him," Serenity said.

Jadeite went completely white at her words. His emotions sunk into complete despair. The amused, teasing friend she had learned to love was gone, replaced by a man completely devastated that something so tragic might happen to a friend he loved as family.

"He wanted me to do it right away, but I have stalled for as long as I can. I told him that the ball would be a perfect time. I can control the king right now, but he might still think that I am not doing his bidding if I do nothing at the ball. I can handle his emotions, but not his thoughts. If I do not kill Endymion at the ball, the king will suspect I have been cheating him. He will slip out of my grasp, and go mad with anger. If that happens, we will all be in danger."

Jadeite was barely breathing, taking this all in.

"I have put things in place," she explained. "I felt it best to work in secret, because if any of you knew before it was necessary, you might think it pertinent to inform Endymion, but I can't let that happen."

"Serenity, I cannot keep this from him."

"Yes, you can," she said steadily. "He is leaving tonight to meet with…I assume he's meeting with an enemy to arrange…well, something that I do not think I am in possession of enough knowledge of war to understand. I hope it will happen before the ball, or during, if necessary. If not, I need you to be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The only way I can successfully keep the king's attention is if I try to kill him, and fail."

It seemed to dawn on him then, what she was asking of him. "No," he whispered softly. "I won't do that."

"I need you to Jadeite. Endymion cannot be killed. If he's killed, the kingdom will fall."

"And if you're hurt, then Endymion will fall," Jadeite said seriously. "You may be able to anger him into walking away from you, but you won't be able to stop him from being crazed with grief if anything should ever happen to you. He would break, I'm sure of it. Endymion is one of the strongest people I've ever met, but it _will _be his breaking point."

"Then think of another way," she said simply. "But I have no choice but to trust you with this. If it comes to that, I need you to act, in order to save him."

Jadeite shook his head, not saying anything, but she could see in his eyes that he understood. Endymion was the most important piece of this puzzle. Without him, the kingdom would fall.

"Mina has been giving me information on the palace," Serenity said. "She has been helping me come up with a plan. The Lady Amy as well has been eager to help, and she is very knowledgeable on things I do not understand. I have spoken with her a few times now. Lady Lita has agreed to help me on the day of the ball. I will surround myself with them, as if they were my entourage, so that I have some protection. You will be with me also, while the others take positions."

"You need my help talking to them," he said in understanding.

"Kunzite has never warmed to me. I am unsure of his cooperation."

"Kunzite cares for Endymion and will do anything to save him. He will do his part as long as we convince him of that."

"I will tell the king that I have ordered them to guard different parts of the palace, so that I can trap Endymion. I have it written out, what I need to happen. When Endymion returns, we will make a more precise plan. But if we cannot arrange for the king to be…well, then I will have to lure Endymion out and convince the king I mean to…it will be up to you to appear to stop me."

Jadeite shook his head again, not liking that part at all.

"I should be able to control the king," Serenity said. "I have been very successful so far. And if the room is full of nobles, there will be very few who will be able to get past me. Whatever Endymion needs, I will lead the king towards it."

"And can you do that?" Jadeite asked seriously. "Can you lead a man to his death?"

"I don't have a choice," she said softly. "And I _will_ save Endymion from death as long as I can."

"You are walking a very dangerous line Serenity, and there is a very large part of me that is thinking of ways to stop you."

"But you won't," she said. "When you stand at your post tonight, you will think about it, as I did. And then you will know that this is the only way. It all depends on Endymion, and he will fail without our help."

"And what if his plan doesn't work?" Jadeite said. "What if he can't find a way to kill the king the night of the ball?"

"He has to," Serenity said. "If he succeeds before the ball, then we won't have to bother with any of this. But he doesn't think he will return until a few days before, so time is running short."

"But what if he doesn't Serenity? I know Endymion, better than most, and I know he almost always forgets about the personal things he wants and focuses on what needs to be done. But he has never been able to overthrow his father. Despite the hatred there, he still longs to have a family. It might come to it, that he simply can't do it."

"Then you will stop me from killing him," she said softly, "and take him to his army with the others."

"And leave you here alone, beaten, in the way of the king?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said. "You will leave me, alone, as long as Endymion is safe. I think, if all else fails, the only thing left to do is to divide the kingdom, and hope enough people are loyal to Endymion and willing to go to war against their own king."

"This is madness," Jadeite breathed. "It can't work."

"It _can_ work," Serenity argued, "as long as we all play our part."

"Endymion will not be happy about this."

"That is why he cannot know, not until it's over."

Jadeite breathed out, clasping his hands together. He was extremely uncomfortable, and worried, and she wished she could soothe him. But he needed to be alert.

"Alright," he finally said, closing his eyes as if defeated. "I will do this your way. Endymion ordered me to keep you safe, and if this is what you plan to do, then I will help you. But you must understand that my loyalty is with Endymion. If I see a way around this, I will overrule you."

Serenity smiled sadly at him. She hoped he would find another way, but she doubted it.

"You are a great friend Jadeite," she said softly. "I am glad to have met you."

"Until this moment, I had considered myself lucky to have met you," he said. "But now I'm not so sure. I'm beginning to think your presence here is going to have a disastrous affect, and not because of your power."

She understood his meaning. She was going to have a disastrous effect on Endymion, and he was worried Endymion might not survive. She didn't want to think about that. She had to focus on the task at hand. Nothing else mattered. Her feelings for Endymion had to be kept aside so she could save him.

* * *

End of Chapter thirteen. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes. I'm sure I'll get back on track updating regularly again. Just be patient with me. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Endymion had spent his adult years fighting constantly against his father and whatever enemy the country warred with at the time. He had spent long spans of time consumed with anxiety as he tried to figure out a way to keep his people alive and his kingdom functioning, while holding his father away from whatever he was lusting over at the time. He'd spent years living life at the edge of madness, never knowing what was going to happen next.

And never, in all that time, had he felt the turmoil of emotions that coursed through him now.

He was riding through the woods alone, on the way to the army. It was dark out. The moon was shining in the sky, but it was little more than a sliver. There wasn't much to see by. He rode fast, eager to get there and set things in motion.

But he couldn't stop thinking of her.

He grit his teeth, hating himself for ever bringing her into this. But what was even worse was that now she was planning something very dangerous, and he couldn't talk her out of it.

He urged his horse faster, trying to rid his mind of thoughts of her. He was nearly there. He had travelled two days already, by himself, without the crest of his status so that nobody would recognize him. She had been alone now, with the king, for two days, and he was almost sick with worry. It was too much. Their last conversation had left him feeling agitated and confused.

His horse seemed to feel his temper, and tried to help by going as fast as it was able. He felt guilty for pushing it so hard.

Endymion wasn't used to being confused. Stressed, yes. Anxious, of course. Overwhelmed, all the time. But confused? She had told him she loved him, and he believed her. He could see it in her eyes, even if he couldn't feel her emotions as he had when they'd first met. He knew that she cared for him.

And yet, she had told him she could forget about her feelings for him in order to fight this war. Was that even possible? He didn't seem to be strong enough to do that himself. He wanted nothing more than to protect her. That desire within him was battling against the unshakable need to save his kingdom.

How strange to think he had hated her so much when he'd first met her. He realized now it wasn't so much hate, as fear. He had been immediately attracted to her, and that had frightened him.

But now that he realized how he felt, it was hard to fight it. His whole life, he had never really been in love with anyone. He had never had this unconditional desire to keep someone out of danger. Most of the people around him understood that to be near him meant to be in danger. But Serenity was different. She had been an innocent, and it was his decision that had brought her into danger.

Things might have been a lot easier if she had turned out to be like the gods and goddesses in history, deceitful and power hungry. At least then he wouldn't be so worried for her safety.

But he had found her and brought her to the palace, and now she was in the middle of it. He hated to admit it, but Serenity was right. At this point, he couldn't do this without her. He was counting on her to keep the king busy enough not to notice his absence, and not to notice when some of his enemies came to his ball.

He rode through the night, reaching the valley where the army was settled very early in the day. When he rode into the camp, the few soldiers awake looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Your highness," one of his soldiers greeted him, bowing low. "We did not expect you so soon."

Endymion dismounted, feeling sore from his hard ride. "Is everything prepared?"

"Yes sir. The convoy returned yesterday. He is prepared for your arrival."

"Good," Endymion said, taking a moment to shake out his legs. "I leave immediately."

"Sir, if I may say," the soldier hesitated. "The army is behind you."

Endymion looked steadily at the young soldier for a long moment, taking in the information. "You have no idea how much hope that gives me," he said honestly. "I pray every day that I will not have to ask you to fight."

The soldier smiled, obviously pleased. "It is an honor to serve you, your majesty. And we are ready for your command."

Endymion nodded. "Thank you."

"I will ready the group of soldiers who have been chosen to go with you."

"No," Endymion said with a sigh. "I go alone."

"Sir?" The soldier said in surprise. "I don't think that is advisable, the prince is…"

"I know who our enemy is," Endymion said. "I do not fear him."

"But…surely he will betray us."

"Of course he will. But we will deal with that at a later time."

"Would it be impossible to figure out how to achieve what you want without including an outsider?"

"The king still has followers," Endymion said. "If he were harmed by his own, and they were to find out, we might never be safe."

The soldier didn't say anything more to that. Endymion had considered fixing the situation himself. It seemed a logical solution. But there were still those who loved the king. They were few, but they were powerful. This was the only way. Blame the enemy, and everyone would be collectively angry. They would be joined together as a kingdom, and fight as one.

He only hoped Serenity would succeed in distracting the king.

He went to his tent just long enough to change into cleaner clothes and make sure his royal emblem was visible. Those he was going to see, just over the mountain, needed to know who he was. When he emerged, most of the soldiers were awake, and they were watching him quietly.

"Won't you reconsider the escort?" The soldier asked, handing him the reigns to a fresh horse, already saddled and ready to go. His own horse would take a break before they rode back together to the palace. _If _they rode towards the palace.

"No. It must be very clear that my intentions are true. If I am guarded, he himself will be guarded."

"If he should decide to kill you and then attack us, we will be lost."

"There are those who can take my place leading the army," Endymion said. "I hope our people would fight just as fervently for one of my generals as they would for me."

"Of course," he said with a soft bow.

"I will return," Endymion said. "Let go of your fear." If only he could do the same.

He hoisted himself up on the horse, feeling exhausted. But he made sure he looked as confident as possible. It wouldn't do to leave his soldiers with a feeling of dread.

"I will return before noon tomorrow, hopefully sooner. Be prepared, just in case things do not go according to plan, but do not attack unless they initiate violence."

The soldier nodded, as did a few others.

"Good luck, your highness," the soldier said softly.

Endymion started forward quickly, riding swiftly through the camp feeling all eyes on him. Some even bowed as he passed. This army was his family, and it always had been. He was as fond of every single one of them as he might be his brothers. Even if he did not know them each personally, he had experienced a great deal with them. The wars had gone on for years, and they had all fought together, as one.

One day, he hoped to send them home.

The army was situated in this particular valley because their enemy, of which they had always been enemies, often threatened to attack while they were between wars. It was a region the king had always lusted over, but had never been able to defeat. Endymion had always worked hard to keep the king's attention elsewhere. He wasn't sure they could defeat this foe if it came to an all out battle.

But now, he rode as quickly as possible to the negotiated meeting place to meet a man he very much didn't want to meet.

Despite his speed, he did not reach his destination until nearly dusk. The sun was disappearing behind the rolling mountains, tainting the sky dark. He was nervous, but forced himself to ignore the uneven rhythm of his heart.

He stopped his horse, looking around the little clearing. He had been here before. They had held negotiations here countless times.

"I'm surprised you come alone," a voice said through the trees.

Endymion kept himself carefully controlled, sitting up straight. "I come as you see," he answered steadily. "Show yourself."

He stepped out from behind a tree, followed immediately by at least twenty other guards.

"Good evening, Prince Endymion."

Endymion felt a chill go down his spine at the sight of the man in front of him. "Prince Diamond," he said, nodding slightly, instead of bowing.

"So I hear you wish to assassinate your father."

Endymion clenched his jaw, trying to keep calm. "I am hear to work out an understanding with you."

"You wish me to do your dirty work, and take all the blame."

"No," Endymion said. "I wish to discuss a way of accomplishing this task in a way that is beneficial to both of us."

Prince Diamond was a very strange looking man. He was tall and handsome, but his silvery white hair looked strangely out of place. Kunzite had the same white hair, but somehow it looked natural on him. With Prince Diamond, Endymion had always thought he looked like some sort of magic had touched him. His eyes were like diamonds, always glittering with whatever evil thoughts he was thinking. He had never trusted this man.

Endymion got off his horse, steadying himself for this. "There is a ball, a few days from now. It is my deadline. You will come to the palace on the pretense of peace negotiations, and…" he found it hard to say 'kill his father' to the man standing in front of him.

Prince Diamond smiled. "Yes, that much I understand."

"Afterwards, you will return here."

"And why would we help you?" Diamond asked.

"Because it will stop the wars between us."

"I like wars," Diamond said with a shrug. "Why should I wish to stop them?"

"My father has taken over a lot of land. Some of it does not need to stay within our kingdom."

"You offer me land?" Diamond asked surprised.

"What else would I offer you? You cannot have my kingdom, and whatever money you might desire you already know I can't give."

"I could just wait until your kingdom destroys itself, and then wipe all of you out."

"That would not be a noble victory, and as power hungry as you are, it would be a black mark on your record. People would call you weak."

Diamond laughed at that, amused with Endymion's boldness. His presence was stifling in the little clearing, and Endymion felt uneasy being so close to him.

"You are a very interesting man, Endymion. I like you."

"Your opinion of me matters little," Endymion said. "Will you help me or not?"

"I like the idea of killing your father," he said in consideration. "That man has caused a lot of trouble for me in the past. If he were stopped, and your armies disbanded, I could focus my attentions elsewhere. There is a region to the north I am very excited about conquering. They have a quarry of gold bigger than our kingdom's central city."

Endymion said nothing, waiting for the outcome.

"I suppose you would wish my silence on the matter," Diamond said, "so your father's followers may not hear of your treachery."

"I do."

"That, I'm afraid, will cost extra."

"If it is within my power to give, then I will give it."

Diamond smiled an evil smile. "I hear you have a goddess in your midst."

Endymion froze. Every single muscle in his body tensed painfully. Had the news of her really travelled this far already?

"I should very much like to meet her."

"She is not mine to give" Endymion said darkly.

"I did not say I want to _have_ her," Diamond said, mocking outrage. "I would never dream of demanding such a rare treasure. I'm only asking to meet her, before your father is disposed of."

Endymion knew there was something more. Diamond obviously hoped to somehow take Serenity. He could not put her in that kind of position. Diamond was dangerous.

But then again, so was Serenity.

He really didn't want to get her any more involved, but she had argued with him so adamantly that she was already involved, and he needed to consider her in his plans. If Diamond _was_ going to kill his father, then he would probably meet her anyhow. It was much safer to arrange a meeting first so that Serenity might be able to find out if she could control him.

"Well?" Diamond asked. "It's a small price to pay, Endymion. A meeting with a goddess. Surely you are willing to arrange that if it meant all your problems were to go away."

"I am not naïve Diamond," Endymion said. "I know you will think of some way to betray me."

Diamond smiled, shrugging innocently. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"I will keep my end of the bargain," Endymion said. "If you decide to do something stupid, I will be ready."

"The goddess, Endymion. Will you arrange the meeting or not?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to ignore the painful pull in his chest. This was not what he wanted. He hated putting her in more danger than she already was. But this was it. This was what Diamond wanted. And in the end, he knew his kingdom was more important, no matter what he felt for her. This was the only way to keep his kingdom united while ridding them of the problem of the king.

But he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

He breathed out slowly. "You will be very disappointed if you think that one meeting will convince her to move to your side. I will arrange the meeting, but she will not meet whatever expectations you have."

"We will see," Diamond said. "I like you Endymion," Diamond said again. "It's refreshing to have an opponent I am unable to…read as well as I can other people."

Endymion furrowed his brow. Read? It sounded a little like what Serenity might say about people. She could _feel_ them. That was the word she used. But Diamond used it in the same context. And Serenity couldn't _feel_ him.

He looked at Diamond more carefully. Serenity had a beauty that could not be described. She was breathtaking. Even women were not immune to her power. But Diamond was just strange looking. He certainly didn't fit in with the humans around him, but it had never occurred to Endymion to think he was something other than human.

"Let us go over the details quickly. I need to return."

Diamond smiled. "We have a tent set up a short ways away for that specific purpose. I am glad we could come to an arrangement."

Endymion cautiously followed the man, feeling as if there was a large secret hovering over his head. He had never trusted Diamond, but now he wondered if he had been even blinder than he'd thought. Was it possible that he was a god? Something told him he wasn't. He didn't look anything like Serenity did. He didn't feel the same way. He didn't act the same way.

But Serenity was unique in many ways. Perhaps it was because she had her father's blood in her. Human blood.

Suddenly, Endymion felt very unsure about all of this.

* * *

Serenity sat with Mina and Lita, forcing the king to sit quietly a short distance away. She kept him calm, sitting peacefully, unwilling to move. It was so easy to control him now. She barely had to concentrate. Without Endymion around to create strong emotions in the man, he really had very little to distract him. She really only had to stop him from getting bored enough to think of the war.

"The ball is tomorrow," Lita said softly. "Nobody's heard from Endymion."

Serenity didn't say anything. The last week had been extremely taxing on her. She had successfully mastered her own shield, and worked tirelessly to control those around her that needed controlling. It went well. She felt stronger now than she ever had before.

But Endymion hadn't come back.

Jadeite was trying his hardest not to show her how worried he was, but sometimes it was clear. If all went according to plan, Endymion should have been back a few days ago. The palace was full of guests, and people were eager to see Serenity. But she kept herself as hidden as possible. Even now, in the gardens, she had made the king's guards surround her and her friends, not allowing anyone through.

The king shifted, his emotions trying to swirl. Serenity suppressed them. She was afraid of him again. She had control for the moment, but it was very clear that the moment she let go, he would realize what she had done and be very angry. She wasn't worried about herself, but she worried what he might do to others.

There was no going back now. The king would kill Endymion the moment his mind was clear. Serenity had to stay long enough to keep that from happening, and she had to keep focused on the king completely, while paying attention to the hundreds of guests crowding around to see her.

She had a near constant headache and the muscles in her back seemed forever tensed. She was tired, and that worried her. In the past, her exhaustion had made it harder for her to protect herself.

"I have the most beautiful dress," Mina said, smiling happily. "But I can't decide if I want to wear my hair completely up or not. It is a dilemma."

Lita smiled in amusement. "This is probably the most stressful situation any of us have been part of, and you're worried about your hair?"

Serenity smiled, but she knew Mina was worried. Her usually happy friend seemed more subdued than usual. She worried constantly, mostly about Endymion, and just as often about Serenity.

"I'm distracting myself," Mina said honestly. "The ball isn't going to be as much fun as they usually are and that's depressing. Besides, I'm sure I'll feel better when Endymion is back."

Serenity didn't want to think about what might happen if Endymion didn't make it back. She couldn't control the king forever. She was terrified of the very idea of letting him go, even for a second.

"Amy spoke with a few of the guests yesterday," Lita said. "Most people are completely unaware of what's going on. She's making a list of those who might cause a problem tomorrow."

Serenity nodded. "That's good. It would be easier to know who to look out for instead of having to watch everyone at once. There are too many emotions already. I can't imagine what it will be like tomorrow when they are all in one room together, all looking at me."

"Will you be alright?" Lita asked.

"I hope so," Serenity said, her voice a little weak. "If I hadn't been here for so long, using up my energy, I might say I'll be fine. But then again, if I hadn't been here, I never would have learned what it is I am capable of."

"It must be very confusing," Mina said. "I can hardly keep track of my own emotions, let alone everyone else's."

Serenity nodded, but didn't answer. It was impossible to describe how it felt. She knew her own emotions. And most people had a very distinct feel. She could usually tell them apart. But she had never tried it on so large a scale before.

One of the king's guards started getting agitated about something. She swiftly forced him to calm. Sometimes that happened. If she lost control a little, they would start wondering what was going on. The king was acting very strangely to them. He was constantly with Serenity, ignoring his usual extravagant delights. Serenity had to hold on to all of them to make sure they remained ignorant of his strange actions.

Her reach could almost extend to the entire palace now. Even if someone figured something out, and moved to tell the king, she was always able to control them before they reached him.

"I don't like this," Mina said frowning. "I can't get rid of the cramping in my stomach."

"It is only one more day," Lita said, her green eyes concerned. "One more day and we can all rest."

"I don't know what I would have done without you," Serenity said suddenly. "And Endymion's guards. I never would have been able to hold on if I was alone."

They both smiled at her affectionately.

"Serenity, we're your friends," Lita said. "We haven't know you that long, but already we can see that you're a good person. And even if you were not, we would still help Endymion. Saving this kingdom is the most important thing we can do."

Mina nodded, a little happier again. "And just think. When this is all over, you'll be able to walk around without worrying, just like you wanted."

Serenity smiled at Mina's optimism. The girl was truly gifted. But Serenity had already given up on the idea. She wasn't fighting for that anymore. She didn't truly believe that she would make it out of this unscathed. She was fighting for Endymion and his kingdom, because she loved him, and she wanted him to be happy even if it killed her.

She looked down at her hands, focusing on stopping the tears before they fell from her eyes. She barely had time for her own emotions now. The king and his people in the palace took up all of her control.

"You look tried," Lita said, worried again.

"As you say, it is just one more day," Serenity said softly. "I can handle one more day." She only hoped that was the truth. Endymion depended on it, and she would not let him down.

* * *

End of Chapter Fourteen. Please remember to review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: I really apologize to everyone who is currently reading this story. After this chapter or the next, I'm going to have to take a short hiatus. It should only be a few weeks, not some crazy two year break, and then I'll update the rest of the story. My excuses are personal, and I just need a little break. Again, it shouldn't be longer than a couple of weeks. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Serenity was ready. Mina and Lita had helped her prepare. She stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror, thinking she was a beautiful creature to behold. She looked flawless, and yet, she felt close to broken.

She could never remember being so tired. Her concentration was wavering. The king was in the next room, getting dressed. She could still feel him and control him as well as his guards outside, the nobles throughout the palace, the few guests whom Amy had deemed dangerous, and a handful more she wished to help like Endymion's guards and the ladies.

"You look beautiful," Jadeite said, coming quietly into the room. His eyes were a little clouded with exhaustion, and he moved more slowly than he had before.

She smiled, blushing a little.

"He's not here yet," Jadeite said, a little worried.

Serenity nodded. "I know. I've been watching for him."

"Can you tell if he's here?"

"Yes, as long as I am looking for him. Because I can't feel his emotions, I have to look for the void. It's strange to explain."

"It is not like him not to send word."

"How are the others?" Serenity asked. "Are they in position?"

Jadeite nodded. "They are. Kunzite has taken command, as is his right as Endymion's first in command. He will not let you down."

"Good," Serenity said, feeling a little steadier.

"And how are you?" He asked. "Will your concentration hold?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I have never pushed myself this far before. But I think, as long as nothing happens to distract me, that I will be fine."

"The ball has started," he said. "You will go in with the king and be announced with him. I will follow you, with the other women, and keep myself open to you. If you need something, just guide me to it."

She didn't like the idea of manipulating him, but she nodded anyway. It might be necessary tonight. She opened her mouth to speak, but then a very strange presence came to her attention. She immediately focused on it, confused.

"What is it?" Jadeite asked, coming closer to her. "What's happened?"

"I don't know," she said. "I feel…someone, I think. I'm not sure. I've never felt anything like it before."

"Is it Endymion?"

She shook her head. "No, but it is definitely a person."

There was a knock at the door, and Kunzite slipped into the room. Serenity was surprised. Kunzite had never been to her rooms. He kept his distance. He had barely spoken to her at all since Endymion had left. The tall, stoic man looked just as unfriendly as he had the first time she had met him. It was still strange to her how someone as free and open as Mina could fall in love with someone so cold and closed off.

But despite his control, she could still tell he was concerned.

"Prince Diamond is here," he said to Jadeite.

The strength of Jadeite's surprise startled Serenity.

"Prince Diamond? You don't think…" he trailed off, looking suddenly a little pale. "That is the enemy Endymion went to see."

Kunzite nodded. "I assume so."

"Who is he?" Serenity asked. She had never heard of him.

"He rules over our neighboring kingdom. He has a very strong army, so the king has been persuaded to let him be. Endymion has never been convinced that Diamond can be beaten, so he's striven to keep peace between us."

"And why is he here?" She asked, still confused by the presence she could feel.

"Apparently he is the one Endymion has asked to help us," Jadeite answered, not feeling to pleased about it. "I can't imagine how Endymion even thought of the idea to include him."

"Strategically, it makes sense," Kunzite said in defense of his prince. "If Diamond kills the king, then Endymion cannot be to blame and he will lose no followers."

"Can you feel Diamond?" Jadeite asked.

Serenity shook her head. "I don't really know what I'm looking for." She wondered if he was the strange presence. It was more than someone shielding themselves. She could feel emotions, subtle and slightly fogged, but she could not even reach out towards them. It was as if he was protected by glass. She could easily "see" through it, and yet she couldn't touch what was behind at all.

But her focus on the foreign presence was brief, for in the next moment, she sighed in relief.

"Endymion is here," she said, nearly collapsing with the strength of her relief. "He's coming through the back."

Kunzite nodded, turning around quickly to leave. Jadeite's emotions evened out, and some of his stress disappeared. "Well that's a relief," he said letting out a breath. "At least we don't have to worry about that anymore."

Mina and Lita came in through the back of her room, where there was a secret passage.

"Are you ready?" Lita asked, smiling a little tensely.

She nodded. "Endymion just arrived," she informed them.

"As well as Prince Diamond," Jadeite said quickly.

Both women looked startled, and instantly worried.

"Diamond? That's who Endymion went too? Is he mad?" Lita asked.

Serenity shook her head at them, feeling tense again. "Please," she said softly. "Endymion must know what he's doing, otherwise he wouldn't do it. I can't handle more stress right now. I'm sorry, but please try and stay calm."

Lita took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and Mina tried to stay happy. Serenity wasn't sure what Mina thought of to bring about her happiness, but it worked.

And now she could feel Endymion traveling towards her rapidly, and she became instantly nervous.

"This is too much," Serenity said, leaning against a nearby chair. She was so nervous suddenly about seeing him again. Their last conversation had been angry and upset, and she had obsessed about it for nearly a week. And now he was coming, and she didn't have the strength to argue with him if he tried to protect her again.

"Serenity?" Mina asked in concern.

"Please stop him," Serenity said to Jadeite. "If he wants to argue with me, I can't handle it."

Jadeite nodded, quickly leaving the room to intercept Endymion before he could come in.

"Is he coming?" Lita asked.

Serenity nodded, focusing on her breathing. The king was ready now, and she really should leave soon, before they were missed.

She almost lost control when Jadeite came back into the room, followed by Endymion.

But he held up his hands, as if showing her that he was there peacefully.

She was immediately captured by his appearance. He looked tried, and a little scruffy. His hair was wind blown and his clothes a little untidy. He had obviously ridden straight here from wherever he had been, and that had taken longer than a day.

"We'll wait for you outside," Jadeite said, motioning to the girls to follow.

Mina looked back at her and smiled her encouragement, and Serenity couldn't help but be amused. How the girl could think of their strained relationship at a time like this was absurd, but she was glad for it.

They three moved quickly out of the room, leaving Serenity alone with him.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a slightly rough voice.

She nodded, straining to focus on everything around her while he was in the room. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I can't get into anything right now with you. I'm not…I'm stretched pretty thin."

"Of course," he said, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Is everything prepared?" She asked, her voice tense.

"Yes," he said simply.

"What do you need me to do?"

She could see the muscle in his cheek tense. "Just keep things calm," he said. "When I give you the signal, you will leave the room with the king and take him to his study."

She nodded again.

"I'm so sorry Serenity, but there is something more I need you to do."

She tried to keep herself calm. She wasn't sure if she could handle anything else tonight. "I can't promise I will be able to do it."

"Part of the negotiations involved a meeting with you," he explained, looking extremely guilty. "Prince Diamond, who I'm sure you've already been told of, has asked to meet you in payment of his services. Just a meeting, nothing more."

That wasn't so bad. "Alright," she said, nodding again. "When?"

"Now," he said. "He is waiting in my meeting room. I asked that it wait until after, but he said there would be no incentive for me to pay him if the deed was already done. He is not a reasonable man."

She concentrated for a moment, searching for any danger that might make a delayed arrival at the ball suspicious. But so far, most people were calm.

"I will have to bring the king with me," she said.

Endymion nodded. "Will he be surprised to see me again?"

"Yes," she said. "But I can handle that. Nobody else will notice you've been missing. I have made sure of that."

"Serenity…" he breathed her name, and then stopped, hesitating. "I…"

She shook her head. "Please don't, whatever you're hoping to say, it can wait until later."

"And if it can't?"

"It has too," she said carefully. "If you do something now that upsets me or makes me…causes—I won't be able to handle it Endymion. Seeing you right now is hard enough. It's making the strain worse."

He looked down then, as if she had just scolded him. It made her heart pull painfully in her chest.

"We should go now," she said urgently. "The sooner this is over, the better."

She started to walk out of the room, not giving him the chance to help her. She didn't want to touch him. To do so would distract her. Even thinking of the smallest contact made her heart speed up and her emotions swirl. She couldn't think about it. She couldn't think about him. She knew she was acting cold with him, almost distance, and he would think she was still angry with him. But that didn't matter now.

She pulled the king out of his chambers, and very carefully held his emotions when he saw his son. The king's expression stayed blank.

"I have to meet one of your guests before we go to the ball," she said as confidently as she could.

He nodded, looking almost like a puppet.

Endymion didn't say anything at all. Mina and Lita, along with Jadeite, fell in step behind them. Serenity pushed the king to take the lead, guiding him in the right direction.

She knew the way, having been there before. Mina had been very careful to tell her about every single room in the palace. They got there quickly and Serenity could feel that whoever was in the room was the one with the strange presence.

She became nervous then. She couldn't control this man, whoever he was, not at all. If her effect on him wasn't strong enough, she wouldn't be able to stop him. But the rest of the men in the room were easy enough, so she would have to rely on Endymion to protect her.

That was easier said than done.

She took a deep breath, and stepped into the room.

Standing there, looking calm and casual, was the strangest looking man she had ever seen. He was handsome, almost painfully so, but his eye were too light and an odd color, and his hair was silvery white and long, hanging straight to his chin. His skin was tanned darker than the rest of the men in the room, and he looked powerful.

She could feel his emotions around him, and they were strong and thick, and they seemed to strengthen when he saw her, as if a storm was coming closer. He reacted very much like the king when Serenity had first come to the palace. The only difference this time was that she had no control over him at all.

"You are more beautiful then I could have ever imagined."

She felt weak then. Her mind was shaking as she tried to focus on everything around her. The king was composed at her side, and she refused to let him react to this. The guests she was keeping an eye on were far away, and it hurt to push herself much further. And now this.

Endymions guards, including Jadeite, were carefully keeping themselves together, trying to stay calm. Lita as well we following Serenity's request to stay calm. Mina however, was a ball of nerves, and it was making Serenity anxious.

"I understand you wished to meet me," Serenity said, trying to keep herself seemingly in control. "Now you have."

"Yes. Apparently Endymion is noble enough to keep his word. I am surprised, actually. People talk of him as a monster, moving in to slaughter when he's already won. It is a cowardly way of fighting I would never enter into myself, but…" he shrugged his shoulders, smiling at her.

Serenity was nearing the end of her rope. She felt frazzled. Her mind stretched thin. She simply didn't have anything left within her to deal with this man, and that was frightening.

"If your plan in coming here was to belittle Endymion so that I might choose to go with you, then I hope you are used to disappointment."

He stepped towards her, and Endymion was immediately beside her. But Diamond didn't noticed. His gaze was directly on hers, unwavering. Those strange eyes were penetrating right into her.

"Endymion doesn't stand in my way of anything," he said softly.

She swallowed, her body shaking. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

It was like everything else had just drifted out of the room, and only the two of them were left. He didn't even blink.

"I had hoped you would see me," Diamond said.

"I see you," she answered carefully.

"Do you?" The question was amused and doubtful. "I'm beginning to think you have no idea about the life around you. Could it possibly be true that you are not what I thought you would be?"

She didn't know what they were talking about now, and that scared her. She focused her mind on Endymion beside her, trying to take strength from him. He was here, fighting with her. She just had to remember that. But it was strangely hard to remember anything while Diamond was looking at her like that with his emotions carefully protected behind glass.

She felt strange, calm, when she knew she shouldn't be.

"I think this meeting is over," she said, her voice very quiet.

Diamond smiled, looking strangely like he thought he had been victorious somehow. "I agree. But I hope to see you again soon Serenity. Maybe at some time when you're not so distracted."

She stepped back, away from him. "I hope not."

He laughed then, and turned away from her, back to his men.

Things were suddenly worse, and she didn't know why. She had a terrible feeling that prince Diamond knew something that would make this all harder. But she didn't know what to say to warn Endymion. She had no idea what was so wrong with this situation, other than the obvious.

"You look pale," Mina said when they were gone.

The king looked at her with worry in his eyes, but she quickly pushed his emotions down so he barely cared. It was hard, watching what she had done to the man. He was really nothing more than a shell of a person now. But the moment she released him, he would go crazy.

"I'm just tired," she said, not looking at Endymion. She could feel him there, walking slightly behind her, as if he had opened himself to her. But he hadn't. He was a solid wall of cold, hard rock, and she could feel it butting up against her like a storm was throwing her against it.

"I've decided that I hate parties," Mina said, pouting a little.

Jadeite laughed. "Kunzite will be happy about that."

"We should never have another ball, ever," Mina said.

It felt oddly normal in the moment, to have Mina react so strongly to a stressful situation and Jadeite make fun of it. It helped calm her down a little. She couldn't think about Diamond right now. She had to do her job.

They moved towards the ball, and Serenity let go of the king just enough so that he could properly be himself in the moment. It was hard, keeping certain emotions suppressed and allowing others to flow freely.

"I'll wait for your signal," she said to Endymion as quickly as possible before the king grabbed her arm and swung her into the room.

* * *

Endymion watched from a ways away as Serenity danced with the king. She looked happy, which he knew was a very good act on her part. She smiled charmingly, and laughed whenever the king spoke. She looked like she was in love, and it killed him.

He clenched his jaw against the onslaught of emotions swirling over him, and wished he could ask her to help focus him somehow. But he would never do that. Never. She was playing her part. As long as he kept reminding himself of that, then he could do what else needed to be done.

He was worried about Diamond. Serenity's reaction to him had been so strange. She looked pale and scared, and Diamond had obviously been himself around her. He had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had just put her in front of another dangerous threat. But Diamond was just a man. Wasn't he?

The stress of this night was too much. He had been through a thousand situations like this before, but never so close to home. He had arranged the assassination of his father, and that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Diamond was announced, and he came in with his large group of guards and guests. Serenity had looked up at him, frowned, and looked away. Diamond apparently found that extremely amusing.

Endymion couldn't imagine what strain Serenity was feeling right now. All these people around her thinking and feeling in different ways, and all wanting her somehow. He wondered how she could maintain such control.

His father was strangely vacant, and he assumed that was also Serenity's doing. There hadn't been anger or pleasure in his face at all. Endymion hoped that would make things easier.

He felt sick.

"You're betraying your thoughts," Lita said, standing up beside him.

Endymion quickly smoothed his features out, making him appear emotionless. He hadn't realized just how upset he was getting and was thankful Lita knew what to say to him to remind him of his job.

"She wouldn't let me talk to her," he said quietly, still facing the crowd.

Lita nodded. "The last little while has been hard on her. She's been under a lot of stress."

"Yes, but…" He sighed, not really knowing himself what he wanted to say.

But Lita seemed to understand. "You are my cousin Endymion, so I feel I know you better than some. I have seen you travel through different parts of your life. But I have never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her."

He didn't deny that. He couldn't deny it. He was in love with her, and he couldn't admit that he wasn't.

"She's afraid of you," Lita said.

Endymion finally tore his gaze away from the crowd and looked at Lita. "Afraid of me? Why?"

"Because you can hurt her, in a way that nobody else ever could."

"But…I would never…"

"I know," Lita said softly. "And she knows that too. But your last conversation with her was an angry one. She obsessed about it afterward and decided that nothing mattered but getting this done. She threw herself into this work. She's done things she swore to herself she would never do. She's taken away people's freedoms. That's what was stopping her before, from completely controlling the king. She believes that everyone deserves to be free and her gift robs them of that. But she controlled the king completely. She pushed away anything he might feel himself, and is completely manipulating him. She hates herself for it."

Endymion didn't say anything. His heart felt like it would tear right out of him at the pain he was causing her.

"After tonight, things might be different."

He shook his head. "After tonight, we will all be different. We will be scarred. This is not something any of us will easily get over."

"This is not something that _you_ will easily get over," she corrected. "Nobody wants to be responsible for someone else's death, but this is a time of war, and we've all done things we didn't want to. You yourself have killed innocent men time and time again, along with your entire army. Men are resilient, that is why we survived the war against the gods."

"I'm so unsure," Endymion said. "I'm used to doing everything myself. On the battlefield, I'm right there, making sure everything is in place. But this time…" he shook his head. "I've put my faith in a girl I wish I'd never met, and an enemy I trust less and less."

"You wish your never met her?"

"I wish I had never done this to her. I wish she was still innocent to all of this, back home with her family."

"She doesn't wish the same," Lita said softly. "She wishes she was here, with you, without any complications."

He looked back at Serenity, smiling as she spun around, dancing as if she didn't care about anything else in the world. She was so beautiful, and so pure.

"Your job is to protect her," Lita said. "As long as you do that, then she'll come out of this alright."

"I will protect her," he said firmly. "Against everything."

Kunzite came into his line of sight, just around the edge of the dancing mass of people. His guard looked solemn and cold as always, constantly at the ready. Their eyes met.

Kunzite nodded once, curtly.

"This is it," Endymion whispered softly.

Lita took his hand, squeezing it both in fear and support. Everything was in place. It was time for the king who was killing his own people and driving his kingdom to the ground to die.

* * *

End of Chapter Fifteen! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter, and hopefully it'll be enough to hold you over for a little while. I'll try to get going on this again soon, but I'm super busy right now. For those of you who don't know, I'm writing a book right now, and that's taking up most of my time. I'm almost done the second draft, which means I should be taking a short break soon to finish this story. Don't worry, it will be finished. Thank you so much for your support!

* * *

Serenity wasn't really sure what the signal was going to be, but she was sure she'd understand it when it happened. It was very simple, what she was going to do. She would smile charmingly, and lead the king out of the ballroom, making sure everyone else turned and looked away from her. He would follow her, without his guards, to a room of her choosing. There, she would release him.

She was nervous about that part. It had been days since he'd had a reaction she hadn't given him. He would be volatile, and very angry. But she trusted that Endymion would try and get her out of harm's way.

Dancing wasn't exactly a lot of fun for her usually, but tonight it was even worse. Everyone seemed to watch her. She could feel a constant string of eyes on her, and she had to put everything she had into forcing people to look away. She was exhausted, and it was hard to keep herself looking like she was having a good time.

Mina was always close, dancing with Jadeite, both making sure they could be there if Serenity needed them. Lita was somewhere along the edges, and Endymion was on a slightly elevated platform holding the throne, and he was watching everything, making himself look as jealous as possible, as the plan needed.

But she was getting tired, and she knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

Diamond had disappeared from the room, and it irked her to know that she hadn't felt his departure. But she hoped it meant he was getting into position. She had no idea if they could trust him or not, but something told her they couldn't. As long as he killed the king, that was all that mattered in that moment.

And that brought on another bought of nervousness. She was helping to kill someone. She couldn't do it. The man in front of her, holding her tightly to him, was a vile, angry person who couldn't see past his own prejudices, but did he really deserve to die? She didn't want to be responsible for killing anyone, but this was war, and she had no choice.

Once or twice she tripped over her own feet, unsteady on her legs. But the king held her up, refusing to let her go, even for a second.

The room was a color of emotions, ranging from every extreme. It was hard to focus on only a few, but she ignored those who were mostly just happy and enjoying themselves. She couldn't see them being much of a threat. The music swirled around them, valiantly trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

And then she got the signal.

She cursed, wishing she could smack him. Instead, she turned and glared in his direction. Endymion had opened a feeling to her, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. He had to stop doing that, or she'd have a heart attack.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

She turned back to the king, plastering on a smile. "I'm feeling a little warm actually. Is there some place private we can go?"

His flare of excitement she let go. It was better he follow her of his own accord, and not hers. "I know just the place. Come with me."

She pushed everyone else away, making them interested in something other than her. As far as she knew, nobody saw them leave. They hurried out of the room, trying to seem casual but failing. It didn't matter anyway.

She relaxed a little when they were in the hall, thankful not to have so many people watching her. When this was over, she was going to find a little house in the middle of the woods, and never leave. Never.

"This way," the king said, pulling her hand.

"I can't," she said, feigning faintness. "Is there some place closer? Your study?"

He nodded, eager to please her, and she felt like she was leading a child into danger. Still holding her hand, he pulled her with him, almost running. His emotions were strengthening as her resolve fluttered. Could she really do this? Could she send him to his death?

He pushed the door open to his private rooms, and then led her to the study. He didn't even notice that all his guards were absent. He didn't think to question it. This was so easy. How her ancestors had ever lost the war was beyond her. She had done this without really trying very hard. He would follow her to death.

She was crying before she even realized it. When he entered his study and stopped suddenly, she stumbled, letting go of him completely and falling to the ground in despair.

For a moment, nothing moved. The silence was deafening, and it clouded around them.

"What is the meaning of this?" The king was angry. He was very angry. "What are you doing in my private study?"

Serenity looked up, seeing Diamond with his white hair sitting casually on the desk. His guards fanned out around him, armed and ready.

"Your son made me a very agreeable proposition," Diamond said as if not really caring what was happening around him. "I get her, and you die."

Serenity froze in shock.

The king moved to draw his sword, and then realized he didn't have it. He looked around frantically, and then his gaze fell on her.

For a moment, his eyes were wide, staring at her in awe. And then realization dawned on him. Serenity felt it immediately, the moment he snapped. It was like something had hit her. His anger flared up, his despair encompassed the room, and betrayal colored everything an angry bloody hue.

"You whore," he whispered in a gravely voice. He moved too quickly for her to react. He grabbed her, pulling her off the floor and wrapping a strong hand around her neck. "How dare you." His eyes were mad.

Serenity tried to kick him, tried to fight him off, but she was losing. The king looked up at her with the most disturbing look. It was clear, in that moment, that he was going to kill her. He could feel nothing but the consuming desire to end her life. He hated her with every fibre of his being.

"Now, now," Diamond said calmly, looking at the king.

Serenity felt the king's emotions stifle, and then fade away again. Only she hadn't done anything.

He let go of her neck, and Serenity dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. The king stood there, unmoving, with a blank expression on his face. His emotions felt like they were wrapped up, held tight against his body. The man was feeling nothing at all. He was just standing there, doing nothing.

Serenity forgot how to breathe.

"It's really a shame," Diamond said, pushing himself off the desk and stepping towards her. "He's not an unlikable man, this king. I like him much better than I like his son."

Serenity was staring at the ground, unable to move.

"Still, it's necessary, I suppose, to keep him trapped. You've done a good job, but as soon as I let him go, he's going to be very, very angry."

He crouched down in front of her, his strange eyes alight with amusement.

"What do you want?" She whispered, breathing raggedly.

"I already told you that. I want you. I've been waiting a long time for you Serenity. Longer than I'm used to waiting for anything."

She closed her eyes, reaching out for Endymion.

"None of that," he said firmly.

Serenity gasped as her power seemed to bounce back, snapping harshly against her. She couldn't reach out at all, even to see Diamond. She was powerless. The fear in her grew until her entire body was shaking.

"Endymion asked me to kill his father, but I don't think I'm going to," Diamond said, as if they were having a normal, everyday conversation. "I think I'm going to leave him here, angry and crazed, to take care of things. It's only a matter of time until he ruins his own kingdom, and then I'll just have to take it without any effort at all. But there is still Endymion to deal with. You see, I can't control him, as I'm sure you know. He's blocked himself somehow. It's very frustrating. I can't let a man rule a kingdom I want who can fight me."

"My bastard son will die," the king hissed, suddenly ferocious.

Diamond smiled. "Well, looks like that won't be a problem after all."

"Why?" Serenity sobbed, tears now falling from her eyes. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Come on, my dear, think about it. We used to be part of the most powerful race of beings in the history of this world. There was nothing we couldn't do. We had ultimate control. And now we're so few. Random half gods and injured souls, spread throughout the land, living in exile. This is not who we were meant to be."

She didn't know what to do. Endymion wouldn't know what was happening. Nephrite and Zoicite were supposed to be here, and then run and get him. But they weren't here. Were they dead? She didn't know if Diamond was incapable of straight out murder.

"I don't want to control people," she said brokenly.

"Of course you do," Diamond said patiently. "I know you're confused about your life right now. Growing up with humans can be hard. But don't worry. We'll get you sorted out soon."

"No," she tried. "I can't leave."

"You don't have a choice, my Serenity. If you don't leave with me now, I'll kill your precious Endymion, and all the lovely, weak friends you've made here."

She gasped, looking at him in shock. "You can't!"

"You see why you need me? You're so lost. Of course I can. Just because I can't penetrate his emotions, doesn't mean I'm powerless. The person beside him is holding a knife, and they're feeling very angry towards the young prince."

"No!" She said frantically. "Please, don't hurt him."

Diamond reached out, tracing the line of her jaw with one finger. His skin was warm, but it made her shiver. "Come with me now, without putting up a fight, and he will live for the moment. And if he's smart, he'll live a little longer. His father is really, very angry with him. I had the opportunity to speak with the king a little while ago, when we agreed on a truce while he attacked a mutual enemy. He doesn't like his son very much, I'm afraid. Apparently, Endymion doesn't have pure royal blood. The king is not really his father. The only reason he's still around is because the king wasn't able to have another son."

She shook her head, trying desperately to find something to do to save herself from this. She didn't want to go with Diamond. She didn't want to go and be with other gods. How was it even possible that no one knew that Diamond was a god?

But the answer was easy. He was too powerful. He was able to mould the impressions of himself, and kill anyone who felt he was a threat. There was more than one way for a god to stay a secret.

Everything had failed. The king was alive. Endymion was in danger. It had all gone horribly, horribly wrong. And it was because of her. Diamond probably would have done what Endymion asked of him, if she hadn't been here, like a prize to be won.

Diamond held out his hand to her, offering to help her up. "Come now, my dear. You and I have a long journey ahead of us. We're going home, to the ruined city of the gods. We're going to reclaim what is rightfully ours."

There was no choice. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't use her gift at all. Without it, she was just beautiful, and beauty was dangerous on its own. She had no way of defending herself, or others. She was trapped, with only one option. She had to keep Endymion safe for as long as possible.

So she took his hand, and felt her heart rip out of her chest when he smiled at her with eyes full of desire.

* * *

Endymion was worried. He was so tense with anxiety that it was all he could do not to take off out of the room. The ball was aggravating, and the music frustrating. This was more than he could take. Jadeite was still in the room, looking anxious himself. It was up to Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoicite to bring Serenity back safely, but he hadn't seen them.

The minutes ticked by, one long second at a time, and Endymion found himself thinking of all the terrible things that could have happened too her. What if Diamond had found a way passed his guards? What if she had been hurt? This had been a very bad idea.

Jadeite was standing just inside the door to where she had left, looking just as anxious. Zoicite and Nephrite should have been back by now, and Kunzite was supposed to have Serenity. They had a group of guards with them that should have been enough to hold Diamond back if he tried anything.

Where were they?

"Something must be wrong," Lita said, her voice shaking a little. "It's taking too long."

Endymion shook his head, but he didn't argue. It _was_ taking too long. But any second now, Kunzite would come back into the room with her, and he would feel better. As long as he knew she was safe, then nothing else mattered.

But the minutes stretched on, and still they didn't come.

And then the world crashed in around him, when his father walked into the room, looking angrier than he had ever seen him in his entire life.

"Go!" Endymion said to Lita. "Find her, now!"

The room seemed to separate, the inhabitants feeling the wrath of their king.

"Where is he?" The king screamed. "Where is he?"

There were a few shocked cries as people flew out of the way, making way for the furious man who was quickly followed by twenty fully armed guards, all looking ready for action. Endymion's guards were nowhere to be found. Only Jadeite remained, and he had quickly moved to stand behind Endymion. Mina was to the side, wide-eyed and afraid, covering her mouth with both her hands.

Endymion moved forward quickly, intercepting his father before he could hurt anyone in his way.

The king looked at him ferociously. "Get down on your knees," he commanded, shouting the words. His face was red, and his eyes were wild.

Endymion didn't kneel. He would never kneel to this man.

"I said bow down to me!" the king shouted.

"I will not bow to a man who kills his own people for a selfish want of power."

The room was absolutely still at his words. Serenity wasn't here to guide people's emotions, so anything might happen.

"I have put up with you for this long," the king spat, "but no more. You are no longer heir to this throne. You never were!"

Endymion stood still, not letting any emotion onto his face. So this was it. His father had finally snapped, and he would never again see reason.

"If that is your wish, father, then…"

"I am not your father!" The king hissed.

Endymion closed his mouth, clenching his jaw tightly. They had the attention of everyone in the room. Every single noble in the kingdom was there, watching with a horrified awe and fascination that they could not ignore.

"Your mother was a whore," the king continued. "I rejoiced in the day she died. The woman slept with every peasant of a man who crossed her path. Your father was probably a cowering criminal, weak and pathetic, just like you."

The room was still. All eyes were on Endymion, watching for a reaction they would never get.

So this was it. This was the end. The world knew the truth. His father was not his biological father. It wasn't true that his mother had slept with everyone, but she had given herself to at least one other person, and now they all knew.

"Fine," Endymion said quietly, keeping his voice clean of emotion. "Then I will leave. But I will not leave this kingdom in your hands. I will continue to fight for my people, no matter where I end up. I will find a way to stop this bloodshed. You were never fit to be king. They day your father died, his noble lineage went with him. You are a disgrace to our entire history."

They king suddenly rushed forward, sword in hand, and moved to strike Endymion. Endymion didn't have time to react. He moved to step back, but it was already too late.

The king's sword clashed down, hitting another sword jarringly.

Endymion was pushed back. Jadeite stood in front of him, publically fending off the king. His gaze was fierce as he protected his prince. He swiftly kicked out, striking the king, and throwing him to the floor.

"No one attacks my prince," Jadeite hissed.

The king's guards moved forward, taking position around the king who was pushing himself back up, looking even angrier than before.

"Kill him! Kill them both!"

But nobody moved. The guards hesitated, all looking at one another, not wanting to be the first one to move.

Nobody wanted to kill Endymion. Not even those loyal to the king wanted to kill their prince.

"Our prince has never done anything but protect us," Jadeite said, shouting to the whole room. "He has saved us, time and time again, from this cowardly man. I stand against the king, in honor of my prince."

There was a restless sound now, as people began to look around at one another, looking for reactions.

It felt confused, the atmosphere. People weren't sure what to do.

"I stand with Endymion!" Someone shouted, and moved through the crowd, pushing his way to the front. It was one of the nobles, who didn't spend much time in the palace. He stood up straight and tall, and positioned himself directly behind the prince.

Endymion breathed out, not believing what was happening.

"I stand with Endymion," Mina said, looking too serious for her usually happy personality. She too moved to stand behind Endymion.

"I, too, stand with Endymion," another noble said.

"And I."

The guards around the king lowered their weapons, not willing to attack their own people as one by one, they moved to stand behind the prince. Not all of them, but enough. Enough to make a difference.

The king glared at his son, his expression chilling.

"I stand with the prince," one of the guards said, moving away from the king. He was followed by three more.

The room was dividing.

"Stop," Endymion said, stilling the room once again. "Stop, I don't want this," he said, keeping his voice soft. "We should not be dividing ourselves, that is not what I want."

"This is your fault," the king snarled. "Our kingdom will fall because of you!"

Endymion held himself straight. "No. The fault lies with you. But I will not pay for it any longer. If I am stripped of my title, then I accept that. I will fight as a soldier of this kingdom, but not of the crown. I will fight for our freedom. My enemy is the king."

"You will die before you get out of this room."

"No, he won't," Jadeite snarled. "If you try, then you'll be the one who dies."

"There will be no deaths today," Endymion said. "I will leave quietly today. The battle, it seems, will start tomorrow."

"You have nothing," the king screamed.

"Wrong," Endymion said. "I have everything. Goodbye father. I forgive you for your actions towards me. But I will never forgive you for what you've done to our people. My only regret in any of this is that I was not strong enough to end this myself. I won't make that mistake again."

He turned around, keeping his posture perfect, and walked from the room. He knew some would follow him. He knew some would hesitate. He hoped his father wouldn't harm anyone who had stood up for him. But there was nothing he could do about it now, not if he wanted to continue this fight.

He left the ballroom, feeling numb.

As soon as he saw Lita, he lost his composure and ran to her.

"Where is she?"

Lita looked close to tears. Her face was pale, and she was shaking. "She's gone Endymion. He took her."

Endymion felt the world close in around him. "Diamond."

* * *

Please review! Next chapter will hopefully be soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: **Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Will anyone forgive me for waiting this long before updating this story? I swear I blinked and years had gone by. After a hectic few years, I found myself wanting to write, so I logged on to this account and realized I hadn't finished this story! Words cannot express how sorry I am.

The good news is that the story is written and finished! It's in the process of being polished by my amazing Beta reader, and I will update it as we finish chapters. I will not leave you hanging again! There will be about seven chapters in total updated in the next few weeks.

Here's the long awaited chapter 17. Please give me your feedback. I love reading reviews.

* * *

Serenity awoke feeling confused. She opened her eyes to look up at the strangely high ceiling. It was dark and polished, and felt…empty.

She groaned, moving to roll out of the bed. It smelled musty and a little damp, but that wasn't the worst of it. To her side was a person.

Serenity started. A woman was sitting there, working on something at a low table. She didn't seem at all concerned that Serenity was awake. But what was more disconcerting about this woman was that Serenity couldn't feel her at all.

Panicked, she tried to reach out with her senses, only to feel immediately like her abilities were butting up against a glass wall. For a moment her heart beat too fast, and her breathing was uneven. But then she remembered Diamond.

He'd caged her.

It was a very odd sensation. It was like a box in her chest that she could "see" through, see her emotions, but couldn't reach them. She knew what she felt, but she didn't actually feel them through her body as she always could. She saw the panic like a swirling thick mist and knew that she was panicked, but a moment later she tried to calm her nerves and watched the emotion settle away. She had her own feelings, her own emotions, but she couldn't use the way she normally did.

"If you're awake you should get up."

She looked back at the woman, who still hadn't looked up at her. She had a stern face, focused on her work and unconcerned with the room around her.

Serenity moved to get up, feeling oddly dizzy. It was so strange, not feeling anything at all around her. The air used to feel thick with the emotion of the world. Now it was just air. She'd struggled with it so long, with controlling these abilities, that now she felt hollow and empty without them. A huge part of her was missing, and she was shaky without it.

"Where am I?"

The woman finally looked at her, giving her a look that said very clearly just how intelligent she felt that question was, and then went back to her papers without answering.

"How long have I been here?"

Again, the woman just ignored her. Serenity couldn't remember what had happened. She remembered the ball, and dancing with the king. She remembered going to meet Diamond, and the fear when she realizes that Endymion was in trouble. Then… nothing. She didn't have any idea of how long she'd been unconscious.

Serenity swallowed, looking around the room. Heavy curtains hung over all the windows, with only one parted to let in light. Dust covered almost everything, except what was immediately around her. This was a very old, unused room.

"Where is Prince Diamond?"

No answer.

Shivering, Serenity got up. She was still dressed in the beautiful white gown from the ball. It was rumpled from her sleep, but otherwise still clean. Her hair was falling down around her, and she wished it were heavier to help keep her warm.

"Am I allowed to leave?"

The woman said nothing.

Serenity moved towards the door, and was surprised when a soft push opened it for her. She peered out into the hallway. It was dark and dusty, just like her room. She didn't see anyone, but she wasn't really used to _looking_ to see if there were people nearby. With her abilities she usually just knew: She felt them. But now it was akin to the sensation of reaching out to prop yourself against a wall, and not realizing it wasn't there until you fell.

She looked back at the woman, who continued working, and then stepped out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.

She picked a direction, and slowly made her way through the shadows. There was daylight outside, so the atmosphere felt grey and thick with all the dust. It didn't look like many people came this way at all. She could see trails in the dust on the floor where a few people had walked. They lead to and from her room.

When she reached the end of the hallway it split in three directions, with two corridors leading in opposite directions, and a set of stairs leading down. She decided to take the stairs because a quick look down the two hallways made it clear that the higher levels of this grand old home were not in use. The very air was stagnant.

It was cleaner downstairs. The front foyer was polished and the curtains pulled back. But the front door was tightly bolted from the outside.

She went to her right, and found several rooms lined in a row.

She stopped, surprised to see another person in the first room, standing close to the window reading some papers in her hand. A stunningly beautiful woman with the darkest black hair, glossy like Endymion's, and dark eyes that concentrated intently on what she was reading.

"If you're just going to stand there and stare, you might as well sit down."

Serenity was surprised. She hadn't thought she'd been noticed. She realized because she couldn't feel anyone, she assumed they couldn't feel her as well. If her emotions were hidden, humans usually didn't know she was there unless she moved into their vision.

"Forgive me," she said quickly. "I am only… it's been a very strange day."

The woman looked at her, and Serenity was struck by her beauty. It was very obvious to her, very clear, that this woman was not all human. She didn't need to feel her emotions to know that.

"You must be the new one."

Serenity shakily sat down. "The new one?"

"Prince Diamond brought in another one last night. You must be her."

"Oh," she said, uncertain. "Yes, I… I suppose I must be."

The woman looked back at her papers, and Serenity thought the conversation might be over. But she folded them, and put them in a nearby drawer. Then she moved to sit across from her.

"What is your name?"

"Serenity," she said softly.

The woman nodded. "I see. I heard that your mother was a goddess."

Serenity was surprised at the bluntness of the question. She looked at the woman again. The presence of Diamond had been shocking. Serenity had believed she was the only god. But now, looking at the alluring beauty of this woman, it seemed there were at least three of them.

"Yes," she finally answered. "She died when I was a child."

"Well you must be very powerful. Although I see our 'fearless leader' has stifled you."

"I…" she was flustered now. The way this woman had said 'fearless leader' did not make it seem like a respectful title. She remembered the way Jadeite had teasingly called Endymion their fearless leader. It had been spoken with a teasing affection.

"Well, I see that you're confused. My name is Raye, and my father was a god. Most of the people here had fathers that were gods. It's unusual to be born to a goddess."

"It is?" She asked, and then shook her head. Of course it was. It was rare to be half god at all. Or at least she thought it was. But _all_ the people here were born of gods? How many were there?

"As of yet, you and Prince Diamond are the only ones."

"Oh," she said. "I had no idea."

Raye looked at her curiously. "Where have you been until now? It's unusual to find one of our kind so late in life. Normally they present very strongly when they are children, and the humans try to kill them."

"Well, I… my family protected me. I lived with them, in the country."

"Family? You mean… humans?"

Serenity nodded. "My father and brother, and his household."

"Did they cage you?"

"No!" She said quickly, and then colored. "My family has always been very kind to me."

Raye looked dubious, but didn't argue.

"I'm sorry, but what am I doing here?"

"You live here now. We'll keep you safe."

"But I wasn't in danger." Well that was a lie, but she knew that besides Diamond, Endymion would have kept her safe, and all his guards. The situation had been dangerous, but she'd kept it together.

"Interesting," Raye said, looking at her steadily.

Serenity didn't know if Raye was feeling her emotions, or just watching her. She couldn't feel any probing, but that didn't mean Raye wasn't seeing more than Serenity wanted to give.

"He doesn't usually bring people here without explaining to them first what this place is. Where did he find you?"

"He took me from Elysium. I was staying with the prince."

"Prince Endymion?" She said, and her eyes were wide with surprise.

It was strange. Serenity suddenly saw a spark of eager hope. It was there in her violet eyes, and then very quickly pushed away so that Raye sat looking calm and emotionless once more.

"Diamond doesn't like Endymion much," Raye said. "You're lucky he saved you from there."

"I did not need saving!" Serenity said, finally frustrated. "He took me from my home by force. I did not have a choice in being brought here."

That hope was back in Raye's eyes. It was so slight it could be mistaken for something else. But Serenity had enough experience reading emotions and feeling what other people felt, that she recognized it even with her abilities locked away.

"So… they're doing alright then? In Elysium?"

"Well…. No, actually, I can't say that they are." The memory of what she'd left, of what had been happening, left her feeling winded. The glass box in her chest held a sudden swirl of worry within it, and Serenity swallowed, glad she couldn't really feel the panic with her normal intensity.

"Oh," Raye said, looking disappointed. Then she shook herself. "Well, I suppose we're going to have to show you around then. There are a lot of people to meet, and they'll all be interested in the daughter of a goddess. You're incredibly beautiful. You almost don't look human at all."

She blushed but wasn't sure it was meant as a compliment.

"Come on," Raye said. "We'll meet the others before Diamond gets back. He'll want you for something, I'm sure."

"Well, I'm not interested in doing what he hopes of me."

"You're not?" She asked, her gaze judging.

Serenity lifted her chin. "Certainly not."

Raye continued to look at her for a long moment, and then turned away. She led the way through the house, and into the back garden without another word. Serenity followed her lead, not really sure what to think about her current situation.

What she saw in the garden was shocking. There were at least twenty of them, of all ages, relaxing in the shade or sunshine. Some looked bored, some looked relaxed and some looked to be having the best time of their lives.

"Everyone!" Raye said, clapping her hands loudly. They all looked up. "She's awake. I'd like you to meet Serenity, our newest sister."

She felt put on the spot then, all eyes on her. But their gazes turned friendly, and she was greeted warmly.

She was flustered by all of them. They were so strange to look at. Most of them were more like Diamond than her; that strange sort of beauty that didn't look quite right. Their eyes were odd colors, their skin was too pale or too dark and their smiles just a little too beautiful. In this group, Raye's violet eyes were not so strange.

"Welcome, my lady," a kind older man said while taking her hand warmly. "It is an honor to meet you. My, aren't you beautiful?"

Serenity blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. I am pleased to meet you as well."

"They said you come from Elysium," a young girl said, her large brown eyes flecked with gold and purple. "I hear the palace is beautiful."

"Yes, it is very beautiful," Serenity said softly. "Some of the windows are made of colored glass, so when the sun comes through, it makes the walls shine with rainbows."

She squealed happily, and ran off as if the news was so exciting she could not stand still.

Raye shook her head affectionately. "That was Tilda. You'll get used to her."

"Is everyone here descended from a god or goddess?"

"Only gods," Raye corrected. "As I mentioned before, Diamond is the only descendant of a goddess. Well, and now you of course."

"Right," she said, shaking herself. "I'm sorry, I believed for so long that I was the only one. I had no idea there were so many others."

"There's nearly fifty of us in all," the kind old man said, his skin crinkling with his smile. "Prince Diamond has saved us from the world, and brought us here so he can better protect us."

She nodded, but said nothing to that. She hadn't been brought here for protection. She knew better than that. She'd been brought here because he was eager to use her. He'd made that clear.

"Will you sit with us?" A young man said, and Serenity felt a little uneasy with the way he looked at her. But she nodded, and Raye immediately sat beside her, so the young man had to sit across from her. She would have to remember to thank Raye for that later. The elderly man sat on the other side of her, and his smile did not seem awkward although he held it for quite some time.

"As soon as Diamond can figure out how to kill the prince of Elysium, we won't have to hide anymore. We'll be able to rule every kingdom in the land once more."

She looked at the young man who had spoken in surprise, trying to hide the sudden panic that swelled within her.

"Why should the prince of Elysium need to die?"

The young man snorted. "Because he's standing in our way."

"Of what?"

"Don't listen to him," Raye said, reaching out to take her hand gently. "Diamond is his hero, and because Diamond hates the prince, so does he."

The young man glared at her.

Serenity felt Raye's hand, warm on hers, and realized that the emotion in her chest was filtering to nothing, until it was a colorless white. Almost as if she felt nothing at all.

She looked at her, but Raye kept her strong gaze on the young man, challenging him to continue this argument. He didn't. He could not hold Raye's gaze. He looked away, and his shoulders hunched.

Beside her, the old man smiled once more, and Serenity realized that when he smiled, the air warmed and stilled, and the world around them was calm. It didn't touch her own emotion, but she still felt it like a warm blanket.

For the first time in her entire life, she understood what it was like to be defenseless in the company of gods.

* * *

Endymion stared at the man in front of him, almost absently. He was tired, and his mind was going hazy. He was certain this man had just told him something, but he could not figure out what the words meant.

"Endymion?"

Endymion snapped out of his lost state and looked at Nephrite, who was frowning at him worriedly.

"Forgive me," he said, his voice a little hoarse. "I did not understand you."

The man glanced at his guards, looking worried. They all looked like that now whenever they spoke to him. They all looked at him with worry, as if he were a sick child they weren't sure how to help. He must look worse than he thought.

"The king has ordered the army to attack," the man said again. "But they've disobeyed him. They're saying they will only take orders from you. They've settled at the boarders of the kingdom, intent on defending it should anyone think this a perfect opportunity to exact revenge for our past wars."

He nodded, trying to focus. "Good. We should send word to them, and let them know I approve of the decision." He'd finished the sentence by looking at Zoicite, who nodded, and turned to write something down.

"Your highness," the messenger said, looking uncertain. "The king has also put a price on your head."

Endymion looked down at his hands. No matter how far this went, it still hurt that his father wanted so badly for him to die.

"How much?" Nephrite asked.

"Ten thousand pieces of gold."

Endymion breathed out a tired laugh. "There are not ten thousand pieces of gold left in the kingdom," he said humorlessly. "My father will have to pay his hero with the diamonds he bought Serenity."

There was a soft quiet lull at the mention of her name.

"You're safe here," Zoicite said, looking uncertain. "An assassination attempt cannot get to you. As long as you stay away from the surface…"

"It doesn't matter," Endymion said. "We need to finish this before anyone gets the chance. Thank you for your information. You can return to your post."

"I wish to serve you, my prince."

Endymion looked at him seriously. "Your service is an honor to me, and I accept it with respect. But what I need from you, and from all my people, is to protect one another during this troubled time. Go home, make sure your neighbors are secured, spread the word that I am not giving up this fight, and protect your family."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he wouldn't. Endymion had specifically worded his speech as a direct task. No one had yet refused him. So the man nodded, bowed very low, and left.

Endymion put his head in his hands, feeling overwhelmed.

"Tell me," he said.

Zoicite leaned forward. "There haven't been any other attacks, not yet. We expect them, but we have not seen any armies from our neighboring kingdoms yet."

"What about Diamond?"

Zoicite shook his head. "He seems to have returned home."

"Why? If he was in league with my father, shouldn't they be readying an all our war?"

"Our spies in the palace say the king is very angry, but it's hard to tell about what exactly. When Serenity's hold on him was gone, his anger surged forward and took him over completely. He talks about punishing her when they find her. But when they tell him Diamond took her, he refuses to believe it. He's blaming you."

Endymion nodded. "Good. If he blames me and she returns, it means he does not intend to kill her. She will be able to control him once more if they're in the same room."

Endymion glanced over to Jadeite, who was sitting silent against the wall with his eyes closed. The only thing that proved he'd heard the conversation was the way his jaw clenched tight enough to break teeth. His still injured arm was tied to his chest so he wouldn't move it.

Guilt overwhelmed him, and Endymion had to look back at his hands. When he thought about her, a horrible, painful panic swelled up in his chest and it almost made him break. He had to force calm on himself.

His hands had started shaking again, so he clasped them together.

"Endymion?"

He looked up at Nephrite, and realized he'd missed whatever was said. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"We need to decide how we're going to do this."

Endymion nodded. "We need to find a way into the palace unseen. We'll have to kill the king, and his guards. The nobles who stand with him will be put in the dungeon until we can be sure they mean the kingdom no harm. Anyone who stands in our way will have to be killed."

Nephrite nodded, but didn't move.

"Endymion?"

"Stop," Endymion said, shaking his head. "I know what you're all thinking. Just help me get through this, and we'll figure it out later."

Jadeite snorted, and stood up. He moved to leave the room.

"Jadeite, wait," Endymion said.

"No, I will not wait," he said, turning to nearly growl at him. "You failed her, Endymion, and now you're not even going after her. After everything she did for you, she…"

"This is not helpful," Zoicite said softly, cutting him off. "We're all worried about her."

"No, you're not," Jadeite said angrily. "You go fight your war, Endymion. I'm going to go get her back."

"You're injured," Endymion said softly.

"That does not mean she's not worth my effort. If you won't, then I will."

He didn't say anything to that. Jadeite glared for another moment, and then stormed out of the room. The truth was Endymion hoped Jadeite would find her. He hoped she was alright, and that she wasn't in danger. He wished he could drop everything and go after her.

The pain in his chest swelled, and he closed his eyes against the onslaught of tears. He could not cry today. He would cry tomorrow.

* * *

Serenity was uncertain when Diamond showed up. He interrupted their group outside, and took her hand as if he were free to do so. He pulled her gently with him through the house, back upstairs, and down the dusty hallway. They passed the room she woke up in, and she found herself in a very large study of some kind.

"Please sit," he said, motioning to the chair across from the desk. He sat down and put his arms on the desk, looking at her with a soft smile. "How do you find our kind?"

"Some are very friendly," she said without emotion. "Others are poisoned by your want of power."

He smiled at that. "I think you will find that what we want is not what you think."

"You want to rule every kingdom in the land."

"That is true."

"Then it is exactly what I think."

He was not concerned with her argument. His features did not falter.

"Did you learn of the war that killed the gods?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"All of it?"

"My father was the general who brought about their destruction."

"Ah yes, Lord Tsukino. A tragedy, what he did to your mother?"

"He loved my mother."

"He used her," he said calmly. "He used her desire for a child against her. The moment he learned what would kill her people, he abandoned her and her child, and went back to his king. They slaughtered our ancestors without a second thought. The old and the young. They showed no mercy. It broke her. Your mother was responsible for the extinction of her race, and the guilt killed her."

Serenity swallowed, but said nothing. It wasn't a false statement exactly. But she was certain her father did not act coldly. And she felt certain that her mother had not chosen a human to give her a child for any other reason then the pureness of love.

"How strange that you've surrounded yourself with the people who were the reason for our destruction."

She understood that he was trying to bait her. It was funny to see the games she'd played for weeks, only this time she was on the other side. He was asking specific questions and saying specific things to agitate certain emotions within her. She looked into herself, and saw her emotions rise, but was calmed when she saw that they were still her own. Whatever he was doing, he wasn't manipulating how she felt the way she could. Still, she glared at him, not giving in to his games.

He smiled at her, amusement in his eyes. "Do you really have no feeling for your own kind?"

"I am the daughter of a goddess and a human. I come from both worlds. You seem to be the one forgetting your kind."

"Yes, perhaps you are right. But I decided against the human half of me when I tried to ensure our safety, and we were greeted with fear and anger. They killed my brother in front of me, and I swore that they would pay."

Her shoulders sagged. She couldn't really blame him for that.

"Who killed you brother?"

"Your lover."

She paled. "He is not my lover."

"And yet you know who I speak of."

"Endymion would not have slain an innocent person in cold blood."

"Are you so sure you know what he's capable of? The prince has killed thousands of innocent people. His hands are red with their blood. His heart is black and his mind is gone. You can argue that he was following the orders of his king, but it was still his sword that so expertly swept through the innocent."

She had to look away from him. She knew Endymion had done some horrible things. He'd told her himself how he regretted it. It was his conscious that had finally forced him to seek her out. But he would not have killed someone just for being born from a god. He'd been cold to her when they first met, but he hadn't been vengeful. He'd wanted peace. He'd wanted to find a way to fix the situation without further bloodshed. His efforts had failed.

She felt strongly for him then. He would be in pain right now. His very soul would hurt for the things he had to do. She knew he would have to kill his father now. She briefly closed her eyes, noticing the swirling mass of color her emotions had taken.

She looked back at Diamond, who was watching her carefully. She straightened her shoulders, and looked seriously back at him.

"You've done something too me."

He nodded. "I have."

He offered no further explanation, so she pushed. "How long to you plan to cage me."

"Until you see reason, my dear."

"You will tire eventually. You can't hold me this long."

"Oh, but I can. I see you don't have the ability to leave yourself lingering inside a person. I caged the emotion within you, so you cannot use it. If you were human, you would feel nothing at all but what I allowed out. I do not need to touch you. I could leave tomorrow, and you would remain caged forever."

She didn't like the sound of that, but she said nothing more. She continued to feel the edges of the glass, trying to find a weakness. There was nothing she could hold on too. It hadn't escaped her notice that Diamond hadn't yet tried to change her emotion. Wouldn't it be easier to make her feel what he wanted her too instead of trying to convince her through words?

"I had hoped the king would kill his son the moment we left. But it turns out that when the opportunity presented itself, the kingdom stood up for the prince. He was saved by his own people, and now the kingdom is divided."

Her heart fluttered.

"He's in hiding, like a coward. The army is begging for his words, and he refuses them. He is sulking like a frightened puppy, not strong enough to do what is right."

She clenched her teeth, but said nothing. He was baiting her. She carefully tried to stay calm and not let her feelings for Endymion grow to brightly in her. Diamond had no right to her feelings for Endymion. She didn't want him to be part of them in any way.

"You're going to help me kill him."

"What?" She said, surprised.

"I was surprised when I heard that you were able to control him. When I met him, he was this solid wall of defense. I haven't been able to get through at all. I assumed you were the same."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"My men in the palace told me that you made him do horrible things in front of the king. You made him serve you, and kneel down to be punished. You made him beg for it, and thank the king afterwards."

Serenity clenched her hands together.

"How did you do it?"

"He loves me."

"Yes, but how did you convince him to love you?"

"I…" she wasn't sure what to say. But suddenly in front of her, she realized something. She realized that Diamond was not going after the entire land as he'd told everyone else. He was going after Endymion. This was not about rising to power, it was about revenge. He'd been careful about making himself appear power hungry.

And he needed her help. Not only that, he was expecting her to help.

It was the same emotion she'd seen in the king. This certainty they both had that they could buy her help. Was it so similar? Two men furious at the same man? She'd been able to help Endymion with the king. If this was so similar a situation, could she do the same with Diamond?

She lifted her chin. "I have something you do not."

"And what is that?"

He leaned forward slightly, and she could see eagerness in his eyes.

"I am a woman, and I am beautiful. Even the strongest man cannot resist me for long."

Diamond smiled again, looking excited. "I see."

He assumed that deep down she was like him. She saw it in the strange hunger in his eyes. He wanted her the way the king had wanted her. He wanted to own her, to posses her and her skill, and he assumed she could be bought. How odd to be in the exact same situation she had just left. She'd switched one tyrant for another.

And she realized that she still had power over him. He may have caged her and her abilities, but that didn't make her weak.

She tilted her head slightly, looking at him with a more earnest, hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'm very frightened," she said softly. "Diamond, you have frightened me."

It was slow. Much slower than usual. But he did lean slightly forward, and his gaze did not waver from hers. There was a slight concern in his eyes. Concern for her fear, for her feelings. Concern for her because she was a prize. He may have surrounded himself with other children of gods, but he had never met someone like her. Even in this place, she was still unique. She didn't need her powers. She could manipulate him the way a human woman could. She couldn't move his emotion, but her beauty was still dangerous.

She relaxed her shoulders, and made herself look sad. "How am I supposed to trust that what you say to me is true?"

"You mistake me, my dear," he said, and his voice was just slightly breathless. "I don't want your trust."

"Yes, you do," she said softly, her voice smooth and calm. "You want me to help you kill Endymion. But I liked Endymion. Through him, I could get whatever I want. You took me from a very good situation. Why would I help you?"

His attention was on her.

"Why would I help you when I'm frightened?"

"You're going to help me kill him, and in return, I will make you my queen."

She smiled in a slightly seductive way. "Promise?"

* * *

End of Chapter 17! Please review. The new chapter is on its way!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: **Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright everyone, here's chapter 18. Next chapter out soon! Thank you for everyone you reviewed. I love reviews. They always push me to get the next chapter out quicker. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

She was unbearably sad. In her mind's eye she watched the emotion swirl softly, grey and dull, inside the glass case that firmly held her abilities locked in her chest. It was so strange to see the feeling, but not fully feel it. It made something within her seem hollow.

The night was warm, and she was glad the moon was full in the sky. She sat at the edge of the garden, just before the forest, and looked up at it, silver and serene in the blackness of the night.

"I thought I felt you out here."

She turned to look at Raye. She'd heard her coming, but hadn't been able to sense her. The beautiful woman sat beside her, looking calm.

"You still try and reach out for me," Raye said.

Serenity nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm not used to judging people based solely on their outward appearance. I've been spoiled until now, understanding what everyone around me is feeling without even looking at them. I used to think it was a curse. Now… I would give anything to have it back."

"I still have trouble with it sometimes," Raye said. "I can feel that you're sad, but I don't know why."

"It's in the colors," Serenity said.

Raye furrowed her brow. "What?"

"My sadness, it's grey and dull. The only thing that takes color out of emotion is emotion stripped from the heart. Your heart is what creates color. Anger, love, compassion… if it's only from your mind, or if your heart is in pain, then the colors are dull."

Raye was listening to her carefully. "I did not think of them in terms of color before. I suppose that makes sense." Raye looked very far away suddenly, concentrating. "What you can do is very different then what I can do."

"What do you mean?"

Raye shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Serenity felt very small at this moment. She never thought she'd long for what she could do. She'd pictured her future life a hundred times, and in her mind, she'd always found a way to not use it, to ignore it, and be just like everyone else. Be human. She'd desperately wanted to be human. She'd wanted to fit in with her family.

"What makes you so sad?" Raye asked quietly.

It was gamble, talking openly with Raye. Their first meeting had suggested that Raye was not blindly loyal to Diamond, but that could all be an act. She hoped it wasn't. What Serenity desperately needed in this moment was a friend.

"Endymion will be in pain, and I'm sad because I'm not there to help him. I'm sad because I might never see him again. And I'm sad because… I feel I might still be able to help him, but in doing so I would betray him."

She felt the tears push against her eyes, and tried to stop them. She swallowed, trying to remain calm.

Raye watched her quietly, and Serenity saw that her own emotions had become a storm of guilt, desperation and unhappiness. It would prove her words were true.

"I love him," she admitted softly. "I never thought to love. Until I met him I did not think it were possible for someone like me. But he showed me a world I did not know and he became so dear to my heart that without him, I'm… nothing."

Raye took her hand softly. "I know what you mean."

Serenity didn't need to feel Raye's emotion to understand the swell of her own sadness. She could hear it in the choked sound of Raye's voice, and the tightness she used to hold Serenity's hand. Raye had loved and lost. It was something they shared.

A sound caught Serenity's attention, and she looked towards the forest. She saw a glimmer of white before it disappeared among the foliage.

Her heart froze in her chest. Immediately she stood up.

"Did you see that?"

Raye shook her head.

There was a great thrill that ran through Serenity then, and she sprinted into the forest without a thought, Raye quickly following her. She darted through the trees, the black encompassing her. She was desperate to find what she'd seen.

It had to be them. She was certain.

The branches scraped her, and she hit her toes on roots and rocks. But she kept going, finally slowing to make her movements quieter.

She remembered that night, so long ago, when Endymion had taken her alone into the forest. He'd moved slowly. He'd made almost no sound.

She tried to do the same, slowing down suddenly. She crouched lowered, trying to control her movements. Raye, without speaking, followed her lead.

She found them in a few moments, and she immediately had tears in her eyes.

The two pure white stags glowed in the moonlight, moving together silently through the forest.

She stood completely still, her emotion pushing so strongly against the glass in her chest that it swelled and buckled, nearly breaking.

They both turned at the same time to look at her, and one broke off from the other, moving gracefully towards her. Its massive antlers were held regally above him.

"Wow," Raye breathed behind her.

Serenity reached her hands forward, and the stag stepped closer to her, reaching out its nose, and very carefully touching her fingers. Tears streamed down her face as she ran her hand over soft fur. The beautiful creature lowered its head to her, and she very carefully pet his long face.

And she felt calm. The doubt and guilt washed away at the sight of these elegant creatures, and she felt truly that what she needed to do would be worth it.

"I won't let him down," she whispered to it. "I swear, I will not."

She remembered Endymion that night, the way he'd stood, they way he'd spoken to her. It had been their very first conversation that was calm and without tension. She'd see, for the first time, the man that he was.

She closed her eyes and pictured him. His rare and beautiful smile, his blue eyes. She heard his voice in her mind, smooth and deep, telling her that he loved her.

The stag moved away from her then, to rejoin his companion. They walked away together, their task complete. She was certain they had felt her sadness, her pain, and had come to help. Somehow, she knew they were connected with Endymion, and worked for his benefit. It did not surprise her that he would inspire loyalty in every creature of this land.

"That was incredible," Raye said, her voice full of awe.

"I believe that love is the only thing in this world worth dying for," Serenity said softly. She finally turned to look at Raye, whose beautiful face was half hidden in the darkness. "Diamond wishes Endymion harm. That makes him my enemy. From this moment on you can be sure of one thing: Every action I take is a step towards his eventual downfall."

Raye stood very still, looking at her seriously. The world was quiet around them, dark and smooth.

Then she nodded. "Then I think you and I are destined to be friends."

* * *

Raye silently handed Serenity some papers. A stack of them, all folded and used. She sat in the candlelight, and opened them.

Mostly, they were letters. Letters from the gods.

_My son has been lost. The war with the humans has amounted to something quite egregious. They have found a weakness that we did not know existed. Until now we felt that our power was not shared with humans, but it turns out they have abilities of their own that have never cultivated. They have learned to shield themselves from us. This shield allows them to infiltrate our palace unseen and undetected through the dungeons below, and they have cut off our supply of elixir that allows us to live in this world without succumbing to the human condition of mortality. Without it, we will begin to die._

_I beg you father, come to our aid. In this land we cannot survive without the elixir, and until you allow it, we cannot return to our land. Shall our great race be left to die at the hands of a species so beneath us?_

_We have not yet found the person responsible for teaching them this information. Once they are found, they will be eliminated. A betrayal of this magnitude insures a torturous death. I will not disappoint._

She frowned while reading it. She hadn't ever heard of a medicine that kept gods from dying in this world. She'd never heard of another land that housed them.

The next paper was a drawing of the god 'palace'. She realized very quickly that it was the house they were currently staying in.

"You see here," Raye said softly. "This is the way into the dungeons, by the waterfall to the north. It is the path the humans took to come here. Diamond had it filled, so you can no longer access it."

She nodded, looking over the grounds. There were several ways in, but most of them directly onto the grounds, not access to the palace itself.

The next piece of paper was another letter, short and blunt.

_The human king has failed to meet the terms we have set forth. We have declared war. Kill the humans._

A document then outlined several battles. Not in detail, but she could easily grasp the idea of it. Three battles. All three the gods had been easily defeated. The last had been a massacre.

"Why show me all of this?" Serenity asked.

"I want you to understand some of what actually happened. Diamond focuses on your mother and father, and how they brought about the death of the gods. But it's not what happened, not exactly."

"I don't understand."

"Your mother was cast out by the gods. She was one of the only people that found strength in the humans, and thought a truce would be more beneficial to both sides instead of dominance. Diamond has letters in his office between her and their leader that say she was becoming a nuisance, so they cast her out and left her for dead without this elixir that they so desperately needed."

"But she didn't die."

"No, instead she found sanctuary in the home of a human, your father, who protected her and cherished her. I don't have details of what their relationship was like, but when she told him how to gain access to the gods' lands he did not immediately use it to attack. Here, look at this one."

Serenity held another letter in her hands. She recognized her mother's name in it, but not the names of those who had written.

_The terms the humans have sent us are preposterous. To think we would work with them in this barren land. _

_We have sent our response in the form of a destroyed village, and we hope it will stop this. Their threats are becoming tiresome. They think they have found our weakness, as if there is one._

_Selene has been discovered alive, and with child. Her disgrace is more than we can stand. The human king has begged for us to leave her be, but a dishonor such as this will not be ignored. We march tomorrow on their hold. She and her child will be killed._

The timeline was off from what Serenity had thought to occur. If her father had gone to the king and told him of the elixir, then there would not have been time for all these discussions.

"You're saying the gods started the war, and the humans defended themselves?"

"My opinion is that your father did not want to kill the race of his love, and the old king stood with him. They tried to bargain with the gods, but were met with hostility. When the gods attacked, they had no choice but to fight back. In the end, there was no turning back."

It was a very strange take on what had happened, but Serenity believed it. She'd always wanted to believe that her father had not blindly betrayed her mother, and here was her proof.

"Serenity, most of the escape is already planned. We have a way out of this place that Diamond does not know of. We can easily get around his guards and soldiers. I can even break the hold he has on you. The only thing we are uncertain of is how to distract Diamond, and those few loyal to him, long enough to escape."

She felt apprehensive then, but she nodded. None of the half gods here were strong enough. None of them were born of a goddess like Serenity, which gave her unparalleled abilities.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Unfortunately, I need you to betray Endymion."

It was exactly what she already knew she had to do.

"If you see him, will you tell him why I did it?"

Raye reached out to hold her hand. "No matter what happens, I will make sure he knows how much you loved him."

* * *

Endymion surveyed the scene carefully. There were ten guards. Had they been his own guards, there might have been cause for concern. But Endymion knew any one of his soldiers could easily take out ten of his fathers' guards.

They stood around the entrance looking tired. Likely the king had demanded they work long hours without relief. There were very few men still following him.

He signaled to the others, waited a moment, and then stepped into the open.

The guards were immediately on alert. Their swords drawn, and their stances prepared. He could tell by their positioning that these guards were trained in the army, which surprised Endymion. Soldiers were not usually given the duties of guards like this.

Endymion slowly pulled out his own sword, stepping fully into view.

"I intend to enter the castle. I'm afraid if you stop me…"

"Forgive me for interrupting, your majesty," one of them said, stepping forward. "We already took care of the guards who were originally posted here. We've been waiting for you."

Endymion was taken aback. The reason soldiers were acting as guards was because they'd already infiltrated the castle?

"If you would come this way," the soldier said.

Endymion sheathed his sword, and the rest of his men came out of their hiding spots. The soldiers did not seem surprised. They would have seen his men enough times at war to understand they would be close. But Endymion didn't immediately move to follow them. This could yet be a trap.

"What is the situation," Zoicite asked.

"The king has locked himself in his rooms. We don't even know if he's alive. They stopped bringing him food days ago. We've killed his guards, except for a few he took with him. The castle is clear."

Without his command, they'd already done his work. Endymion was shocked. He hadn't even thought to ask this of them. He never would have asked them to commit treason.

But here they were, standing in front of Endymion and his men, calling him 'majesty' and waiting for his approval. They looked eager, relieved to see him.

In that moment, he was humbled. It took him a moment to come back to himself, and push past the swell of hope for his people in his chest. "Is there a way into his rooms?"

"We cut off all escapes that we knew off. It's possible he's escaped. It's also possible he's dead."

"I guess we'll find out," Endymion said softly.

They followed the soldiers into the passageway, and Endymion felt like this 'sneaking' into the castle had become mere walking in. He felt a twinge of sadness that his father had lost so much loyalty from so many of his countrymen. There were not even enough people left in the castle to bring him food. The kingdom had not needed to rebel. They had not needed bloodshed or extravagant plans.

But perhaps everything that had happened had been necessary, to bring them together in this unity of spirit.

The palace was empty. Completely empty. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, hollow and lonely. They made their way to the hallway of the women's wing and continued on to the kind's quarters. It was all so familiar, and so empty to him. Everyone was gone. His mother, his grandfather, Serenity… this place held nothing for him anymore other than painful memories.

There was no one to stop them. The fight they'd spent days preparing for was simply not happening. He was lead to the king's rooms and found them barricaded. He knocked, but there was no answer.

He nodded to his guards, and they made their way back down to Serenity's rooms. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself before entering. Then he walked through towards the back of the suite, and into the hidden passage without thinking about it.

It was blocked, but he and his men quickly broke through the barricade. And then they had to break down the door leading to his father's room. No one stopped them.

The dust made him cough when he finally broke through. It was dark and dim, and had the acrid smell of human filth and decay.

And that's where he saw his father.

Endymion met the man's eye with sadness. He was weak, no longer able to stand. He was still wearing his crown, but it hung oddly on his head. His cheeks were gaunt.

All around him were dead soldiers. Long dead, judging by the smell. There were flies in the room, and no windows were open, trapping it all together.

Endymion walked further into the room, keeping his face calm. Slowly, he pulled out a chair, and sat in front of his father, a few feet away.

The man stared at him with hatred. His skin was yellow and wrinkled, and although his chest rose and fell with breath, his position half propped up against the couch was awkward.

"Hello, father," Endymion said softly.

The king said nothing.

Endymion sighed. "This is not the way I wanted things to end."

He wasn't sure his father was even capable of speaking, but now he seemed quiet. Endymion glanced around the room, and took in the chaos. His father had been sitting here, in this spot, dying, probably for days.

"My grandfather used to tell me that the conquests we make in life don't matter if it's not to protect the people we love. I realize now that the reason I followed your orders for so long, doing things that broke my very soul, was because I loved you. I know I was not born of your blood, but you are still the only father I have ever known."

The king looked away, but he had tears in his eyes.

"You've hated me for so long I don't think you really believe me when I say I never wanted to stand against you. I wanted to follow you, to earn my place. But I couldn't watch you hurt our people."

"He was a soldier."

Endymion stopped, surprised at the ragged, dry voice of his father. It was like each word scraped against his throat.

"Who?"

"Your father."

His heart stilled in his chest. "You know who he was?"

"Of course I knew," he spat at him. "I caught them together."

Endymion felt pity swell in his chest.

"I was a good man. Your grandfather was my father. I remembered his lessons as well as you did. It was your mother that poisoned the very air around me."

He felt like he could understand that. Betrayal was a powerful thing. As much as Endymion loved his mother, and cherished her memory, he understood how her betrayal might have hurt the king.

"I had your father tortured and killed. I made her watch. She wept, crying a whore's tears. She begged for his life, so I gutted him."

Endymion kept his face purposely clear of emotion. "Why keep me? Why let me live?"

He looked away again, and Endymion realized that despite what his mother had done, the king had still loved her.

"Was there a time that you loved me as a son?"

The king said nothing.

Endymion nodded. "What changed?"

"Everything about you, everything down to your voice, is his."

Finally he understood. It was not that he wasn't his son, but that he was the remake of the man who'd caused him this pain. To be reminded day after day of the worst moment of your life, of the deepest pain… Endymion did not blame him.

"I don't want to kill you," Endymion said.

"Do not be a coward," the king hissed. "Death is the only thing I look forward too now."

"Then I am sad for you, but that doesn't change my mind. I've seen enough death for ten lifetimes."

He snorted.

"I'm going to take back the palace," Endymion said. "I had thought there would be a fight, further war, but the kingdom has decided to stand together with or without us. Either of us. They have asked me to lead, and so I will."

The king wouldn't look at him now, wouldn't move. He stared off to the side, his eyes angry and sad. Silence stood between them, and Endymion wasn't sure what to say next. But his father was the one to speak first.

"Where is she?"

Endymion knew, without a doubt, that he meant Serenity. The very thought of her brought tears to his eyes, and he felt unbearably sad.

"I don't know."

The king swallowed, but said no more.

"We're going to move you to the dungeon. You will be taken care of, but no more than a prisoner. You will never be freed. If you wish to die, then you can choose to take your own life. I will not be responsible for it."

"You have to find her," the king said, ignoring Endymion's words.

Endymion nodded. "I will. I will make her safe. I should not have brought her here."

"Bringing her here was the first thing you ever did that proved you could be a king."

Endymion was surprised at the words. Was it a compliment? It had been spoken with hatred and anger, but his father had just said he could be king? "I endangered her," he said confused.

"I asked her to kill you."

"I know, she told me."

"She told me she would."

"Yes, I knew that too. She and I were working together."

"She's the only one who can stop Diamond."

"I thought you considered Diamond your ally."

"When he took her, he finally released me."

Endymion frowned at that. "If you had been manipulated, Serenity would have felt it."

The king shook his head. "She's not prepared for him, but she will find a way. This is not our fight anymore, Endymion. We are about to see the resurgence of the gods. Serenity needed to be here to learn how to be part of this. I was too obsessed with her to see it clearly until she was gone. When history speaks of these years, they will not remember our destruction, they will remember her."

"Endymion?"

Endymion was too caught up with what his father was saying to understand that it was Kunzite who had called for him. He turned to look.

"An army is attacking from the north."

He closed his eyes. They had only avoided one battle for another. Their timing was impeccable.

"Find some horses and gather as many men as possible. We'll leave within the day."

He turned back to his father, who was looking at him earnestly now. "Don't get distracted. You have to find her."

Endymion nodded. "You're going to tell my men everything you know about Diamond. We're going to finish this once and for all. I will fix the destruction you have caused us. And I will get her back."

* * *

Please review! The next chapter will be out soon. Don't forget to check me out of facebook for updates of my future stories.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: **Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Authors Notes: We're getting there! Thanks for all the support. Please remember to review :) And thanks to my amazing Beta Reader!

* * *

Serenity was nervous, but Raye seemed certain that this would work. Raye's powers did not work without touch, so she clutched both of Serenity's hands tightly.

Serenity breathed slowly, trying to calm herself and focus on her emotions. This would only work if Diamond still believed she was trapped. She and Raye had been working on this now for days, and Serenity still wasn't completely certain of her own control.

"Are you ready?"

Serenity nodded, keeping her focus.

Diamond's glass cage inside of her cracked slowly, and Serenity felt her powers again, bit by bit. She could almost taste the colors on her tongue.

Raye struggled, trying to go slowly, giving Serenity time to wrap all her emotions together so Diamond would not sense what they were doing. Her feelings were eager to get out, as if they had a life of their own, and her heart beat madly in her chest. But she focused, and quickly pulled her shield in around it all, using it to create her own hold, mimicking the glass. It was the same technique she had used with Endymion. It was challenging, and she fumbled a bit, trying to make it work. Slowly, she forced the shield to become solid and unmoving, thick and clear. Sweat beaded on her brow as she concentrated.

When the glass finally shattered, and Raye stumbled, sitting down quickly against the couch, Serenity was freed.

She stood very still, concentrating. She breathed slowly, forcing control on herself. The familiar comfort of the shield wanted to wrap around her, but she forced it down. She made it thin, transparent, and pulled everything tightly into her chest. Diamond could not know what she was doing.

"It's working," Raye said, breathing a little raggedly. "It feels the same as Diamond's cage."

Serenity wasn't sure how to keep this kind of control, but she put faith into the shield. It had successfully helped her before. If Endymion could keep his stone wall of a shield so unfaltering around him without the power of the gods, then she could do this.

She struggled, but slowly, very slowly, she calmed.

The strongest emotion was her feelings for Endymion, and they wanted to burst within her. But she very carefully pushed them down.

"It's incredible what you can do," Raye breathed.

Serenity sat down, feeling tense, shaky.

"How far can you reach?"

She swallowed. "Endymion and I had worked to make it across most of the palace."

Raye nodded. "My reach extends to what I can touch only. It is limited. I can feel your emotions from a short distance, but I cannot alter them."

She focused on her breathing, and felt calmer. "I'm going to try and reach out. Tell me if you can feel it."

Raye nodded.

Slowly, Serenity reached out with her power, but kept her own emotions locked tightly in her chest. It was an odd feeling. Before she'd reached out with her emotion as well. Now it was an invisible hand of power, empty, without it's own essence.

Raye touched her leg, and Serenity felt her friend's abilities feeling for her emotions, trying to touch them.

"I don't feel anything."

"That's good," Serenity said. "Okay, I think this might work."

"Oh good," Raye breathed out in relief. "What about the others?"

"They're all in place."

"Good. They've been preparing for this since long before you came, waiting for an opportunity. I guess there's no time like the present."

Serenity looked at her and smiled softly. Now that she could feel Raye's emotions for the first time she realized they were exactly what she imagined they would be: Fierce, strong, and wildly passionate. It made her both easy and impossible to manipulate, because it was simple to grasp and change an emotion, but impossible that Raye wouldn't notice it happening.

And Serenity was frightened.

"Go now, my friend," Serenity said. "Make sure everyone gets out. I will do the rest."

Raye embraced her suddenly, tightly. "I'm certain we will see each other again."

"I hope you are right."

Serenity pushed her away quickly, forcing her back the way they had come. She could feel them all now, the other gods, huddled together awaiting the call to move. They felt eager, excited. They wanted to get out of here. They were desperate to escape Diamond.

All the half gods living here who were not loyal to Diamond had been told what was happening. Thankfully that included most of them. The others, Serenity focused on, alone in their rooms asleep.

She didn't hesitate. She grabbed onto those who would warn Diamond, and pushed down everything, all emotion, making them empty of feeling. It was cruel, but it was what needed to be done. They would not move.

She easily found Diamond in his study. She went to him, concerned at the swell of confusion she felt in him from a distance. But she realized he wasn't reaching out with his own powers. There was something else he was concerned about, and he wasn't paying attention to the others in the palace.

But he did touch her when she got close: She could feel his influence brushing against her, assessing her as she approached.

She knocked on the door, and he had already moved to open it. She pretended to be surprised at the sudden answer, and he smiled.

"What are you doing up so late, my dear?"

Serenity swallowed, but forced a smile onto her face, shifting to look feminine and soft. "I couldn't sleep."

He took her hand, and pulled her into his study. "Thinking of your lost love?"

"You always tease me about him," she said, pouting slightly.

He laughed. "Does it displease you?"

"Can't you tell?"

He touched her again, her emotions, and she kept her feelings for Endymion buried deep behind her shield so he couldn't find them. She didn't want him to touch them.

"I'm going to be honest with you," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"I'm impatient. Your promised me power, but you've trapped me here. You say you're going to kill Endymion, but all you do is stay in this room, and do…whatever it is you do. I have seen no trace of your army, and you ignore the others in this house. I don't think you're doing anything at all."

He leaned against his desk. "War is not always obvious, my dear. As we speak my army has attacked Elysium. I expect favorable results very soon."

She pretended to be interested and not frightened by the news. "And have you sent any of our kind?"

"It's not necessary. Their army, without Endymion, will fall easily. I'm saving our people for the final battle. He will not be easily defeated."

She nodded. "I suppose."

"Why should you be impatient?"

"Do you know how I was treated at the palace in Elysium?"

"I was told you were given everything you asked for."

"Yes, and I became accustomed to it."

He smiled. "You're saying I'm not giving you enough."

"You're not giving me anything. You're only taking." She pouted again.

His smile was pleased. She reached out her invisible hand, nervous that he would notice. It was harder with him, to see through the odd clear glass that protected him. But it only hid him, not shielded him from outside powers like hers did. Once she got past it, his emotion was all there.

And she felt his attraction to her, and was surprised how strong it was. It burned, and she realized that more than anything he wanted to have her in his bed. It made her heart flutter. But at least she could use that.

She moved closer to him, biting her lip. "I understand that my normal means of getting what I want won't work on you," she said softly. "I thought I could try other methods."

"Without your power what do you have?"

"The same thing I had over Endymion," she said. "My beauty, my body. It is not hard to be desirable to a man."

"And you think I desire you?"

She fanned the burning pulse of his desire higher, until in this moment it was all he could feel. She put her hands on his stomach, feeling the heat of him through the cloth of his shirt.

"Don't you?"

His eyes were dark, and he felt dangerous.

She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, ignoring the pang of guilt she felt, and she kissed him softly.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she urged Raye forward, and although she was momentarily confused at the sensation, she knew her message had gotten through: Raye and the others immediately moved, and within a few moments, they were moving as far away from this place as possible.

Diamond kissed her more passionately, and Serenity stumbled, suddenly pressed against a wall. She'd lost hold of him, trying to speak to Raye, and she scrambled to regain control. Kissing him was like eating the most disgusting thing she could imagine. Her entire body wanted to rebel. But she forced herself to maintain control, trying to govern his desire.

She quickly learned that it was much harder to control his emotion than that of a human. He was simply stronger than her in so many ways. She had a swirl of panic, knowing that if she couldn't reign in his hunger, she wouldn't be able to physically fight him.

But she wrapped herself around his desire and forced it to calm.

He kissed her slowly then, and she was able to push away a bit and look at him once more.

"I thought you had more control than that," she teased.

It settled, his desire. It slowed, smoldering instead of burning.

"You are not the angel you look, are you?"

She smiled. "I may not be an angel, but that doesn't mean I'm going to allow you your dominance. I will give you what you want, if you give me what I want."

"What do you want?"

"Right now, I want you to serve me."

She knew it was the perfect thing to see the moment his eyes darkened to something excited and menacing. He wanted her to fight him for control, because it excited him.

And his excitement was frightening.

"Get on your knees," she commanded.

Slowly, he dropped to his knees, looking at her without breaking. His hands moved with him, down her body. She tried not to shiver at his touch. She knew that it would take complete concentration to control the fire of his desire. She didn't want to allow him to touch her more than necessary.

* * *

Endymion was focused. In this, he was in control. His sword was heavy in his hand, and it moved where he commanded.

He smelled the coppery tang of blood in the air. The mud soaked through his boots, and the muck coating everything made it hard to tell the difference between his men and the enemy.

He spun, sensing the man before he saw him. His sword slid easily past his amour into his skin, and the soldier cried out in pain before he fell. The crimson of blood flew off Endymion sword, spraying across the shield of a nearby man. He blocked another attack, kicking out, felling the new man to his knees, and then slashing his sword down, cutting him across the neck. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Endymion!"

He turned to look at Kunzite, who threw a shield through the air, replacing the one Endymion had lost. He caught it easily, just in time to block another blow.

He was tiring, but he remained focused. He was loath to admit that he was good at this, at fighting, at killing. He took out two more soldiers before Kunzite got to him, and another as his friend engaged another man. The enemy soldiers were trying to get to him, trying to be the ones to kill him. He saw the moment they realized who he was, and how they would turn and rush him.

But his own army was well trained, and most of the enemies fell before they got near.

"Where is he?" Endymion shouted over the noise.

"Diamond is not with them."

"Who orders their army to attack without leading them?" He shouted back.

"A coward," Kunzite said, cutting down another man.

The battle was fierce. They were outnumbered, but not outclassed. His soldiers kept their cool, working together. They had defeated many an enemy this way, listening to commands, moving in sync.

He shouted orders, and they moved around him like water, trickling into place. He was confident. The enemy soldiers fell in greater numbers than his own, and soon the dregs of their army were retreating.

"Send someone to follow them. We need to know where they go."

Zoicite nodded, and hurried off. He'd come upon them seconds ago. Nephrite was there as well, a long cut along his jaw, but looking unharmed otherwise.

"Kunzite, I need you to take command. Without Jadeite, we do not have a general they are used to consulting."

Kunzite nodded, and he left as well.

Nephrite fell into step beside him, and put his hand on Endymion's shoulder.

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "Not this time."

He raised his sword into the air, and cried out the sound of victory. All around him his soldiers' voices rose in return, excited.

"Return to camp," he ordered loudly. "Start taking note of our losses."

The men hurried to comply, doing their job. This was something they were practiced at. They knew what to do without question. It was an unfortunate skill to be so talented in when you longed for peace.

Endymion found his horse, and made his way quickly towards their camp. They'd barely arrived before the fighting began. He hadn't had a moment to catch his breath.

And apparently that wasn't going to change. He got off his horse, handed the reins to a young soldier, and walked into the meeting tent.

"Your majesty, something very strange is happening in the forest just north of here."

Endymion looked at the man who had spoken, not recognizing him.

"What is it that's so strange?" He asked.

"Apparently there's a woman," Nephrite said, looking amused.

Endymion frowned, and the soldier looked at Nephrite in annoyance. He could see that whatever it was, and whoever this woman was, this man thought it was very important. So important in fact that he'd walked straight into the king's tent without invitation.

Endymion stopped at his own thoughts. The king's tent. He realized, very suddenly, that he was the king now. His father was in the dungeon, his crown taken from his head. In all this chaos, he'd not had time to consider that fact.

He put a hand to his chest, and felt a swell of panic.

"Endymion?" Kunzite said, stepping forward.

Endymion shook his head, trying to appear calm. "Tell me about this woman."

"She…" The man looked confused then, as if he couldn't quite remember her. "She told me to tell Endymion to come to her. It is very important."

Endymion looked at the man seriously. He suddenly looked uncertain, without the grave confidence from a moment ago that had caused annoyance at Nephrite's teasing.

Hope leapt in his chest, and he grabbed the man suddenly.

"This woman, what did she look like?"

"I…" he looked at Endymion pleadingly. "She was beautiful. She was too beautiful."

"Where is she?"

"I don't remember. I mean, that way," he said, pointing mechanically.

Endymion dropped him and all but ran out of the tent.

Soldiers everywhere looked at him in alarm, but Endymion didn't stop. He sprinted as fast as he could. His heart was in his chest, and he wasn't breathing. But he pushed himself forward, faster, knowing his guards were following him.

The forest encompassed him suddenly. If their enemies were hiding in the darkness of the trees he could be killed instantly. But he opened up his emotion to her, dropping his shield completely, hoping she would find him.

"Endymion!" Kunzite shouted in alarm, just before a man came out of nowhere, sword in hand, and swung at him.

Endymion leapt out of the way, looking at the soldier in surprise. The man was wounded, barely alive, bleeding profusely. He blocked a hit, but a second later everyone stopped moving.

"Now, now," the woman said, her hand on the soldier's arm.

Instantly the man looked at her, his focus on her. Wounded, with arm raised to attack, the man just stopped, looking at her with a blank face.

Endymion watched, frozen to his spot as he witnessed a scene he had seen many times before. The woman with dark features smiled, looking too beautiful, and the man melted in front of her.

"You don't want to hurt him," she said softly.

The man nodded, his sword falling to the ground.

"You want to make amends for what you've done today."

"Yes," he breathed, taking a dagger out of his waistband.

Endymion stepped forward just as the man was bringing the dagger to his own throat. A second later, Endymion had killed him, his sword wet with blood.

The woman looked at him in alarm, oddly dark violet eyes flashing. "I was going to make him do it."

Endymion shook his head. "I couldn't let you take on the burden. It was me he came to kill."

She looked surprised, uncertain.

But Endymion recognized her. Instantly, he knew her.

"You're the woman from the forest, that day so many years ago. You were barely a girl then."

She looked surprised, and relieved. "I did not think you would remember."

"How could I forget? Saving you that day, it turned everything around for me."

"For me as well," she said. "I did not realize men like you existed before that day."

He'd saved her from some men who were going to violate her. It was what had started his need to help his people, instead of harming them. It was the turning point for him. It had convinced him to fight against his father.

"You thought I was Serenity," she said, watching his face.

He started at her name. "You know her?"

She looked behind him, at his guards. She bit her lip, and he knew she was worried.

"There should be one more of you. I was counting on him to be here, to convince you to trust me."

Endymion furrowed his brow. "Jadeite was so angry with me when Diamond took her: He left to go after her."

She looked surprised at that. "He's on his way to the palace of gods?"

"Is that where they're keeping her?"

She shook her head. "Maybe… the last time I saw her, that is where he had her. Well, where she had him… I'm not explaining myself very well."

"You're a god," he said, understanding what he'd just seen her do. "You can do what Serenity does."

"I could never be as strong as her." She sighed then, looking around. "My name is Raye, and… I came here because she asked me to… well not exactly, you are… perhaps there is a place we may speak privately. I have news of her, and a request to ask of you."

Endymion had no idea what to do in this moment. He felt winded, heartbroken that she hadn't turned out to be Serenity. The gaping hole in his chest that had appeared at her absence pressed painfully against him.

"Zoicite, get her a cloak. We'll bring her to my tent."

"Your personal tent?" Nephrite looked surprised.

Endymion glared at him.

"Okay then," he said, and turned to follow Zoicite. Kunzite stayed.

"How do you know Jadeite?" Endymion asked.

"He and I met after you had saved me. You were very kind to me those few days, staying when I knew you didn't have the time. I came to find you, to thank you. I found him instead."

Endymion softened then, realizing a secret his friend had always carried.

"You're his mystery woman."

Raye blushed, and she nodded, looking suddenly shy. "I was once. I haven't seen him in a long time."

Zoicite came running back, a large cloak in his hand.

"Put this on. It wouldn't bode well for the soldiers to see you."

She nodded, and put it on without argument.

* * *

Endymion led her through the soldiers to his tent, and no one questioned them. He let his guards in as well, and then sat with her, trying to hide how eager he was to hear news of Serenity.

"I've known Serenity for only a short time, but in that time, I've learned that she feels with her whole heart. When she told me that she loved you, I knew that she meant it with everything that she is."

He swallowed, his heart fluttering nervously.

"I knew that someone like her would not blindly put that much trust into another person. So I'm going to trust you, as she did, with our secrets."

"What do you mean, _our_ secrets?" Kunzite asked.

"The children of the gods, of course."

"There are more of you?" Zoicite asked.

"Yes. So far, we've discovered about fifty. The ones who came with me number almost to thirty. There were a few who had found loyalty with Diamond, but many do not believe in his cause. He kept us trapped in the palace of the gods. We could not escape without him knowing. Not until Serenity arrived."

A foreboding began within him.

"I told Serenity that we intended to run, but I purposely lied to her about that. Those of us who are not fit to fight will hide, but the rest of us, we wish to help."

"Help with what?" Endymion asked.

"The only thing we want is a place in this world. We don't want to fight, or dominate. Most of us are frightened of what we can do. As it stands, Diamond has already taken over several kingdoms. He's trapped them, and they are little more than puppets. When he hears of your victory today, he will send another army. Eventually, you and your army will tire, and he will win. Unless you let us help you."

Endymion nodded, but wasn't sure what to say. He believed this woman in front of him, dark and beautiful, could fight in a war. The fire in her eyes was clear. But she'd already said she wasn't as strong in power as Serenity, and she had been too afraid of what she could do to have a place in war.

"Why did she not come with you?" He asked, and his voice was small.

She looked at him sadly, and her shoulders sagged. He knew she didn't want to answer.

"She made me promise, that if I ever found you, I'd explain that her betrayal was meant to help you."

He stood then, suddenly, and turned away from her. He took a few steps towards the front of the tent, but stopped. Eyes closed, fists clenched, he felt something inside of him crack.

Betrayal.

He was shaking, loosing control.

But then her hand was on him, and he looked down at her, realizing that the blurriness of his vision was a result of his tears.

"Don't lose hope yet, Endymion. I did not leave her defenseless. She's strong enough to fight him."

He felt overwhelmingly sad in this moment, and he didn't want to fight anymore. Looking at this beautiful woman, he saw a possible end. He could just open himself up, and let the gods take him. He wouldn't have to lead this life anymore.

"You have to trust her. She loves you."

"What is she going to do?" He asked brokenly.

"She's going to defeat your greatest enemy. And then, hopefully, she'll come back to you."

"How does she plan to defeat him?"

"Endymion, please," Raye said. "You need to hear me out. If we can do this properly, then you can take from her the horror of what she must do. If you can keep yourself steady, then you can save her as well."

"And what if it's too late?"

"It's never too late. Not for us. You don't understand us, Endymion. You love her, but you don't really understand what we can do. Join with us. Let us become part of your kingdom, and we will fight for you."

Join with the gods. It was an odd thought, but he wasn't frightened of it. Serenity was a god. This woman, Raye, she was one as well. He could see that there was good in them. And he knew they couldn't touch him. Serenity had taught him that his shield was solid and unyielding.

"Perhaps we should meet your friends then," he said.

She looked relieved, and smiled softly, nodding. "They are eager to meet you as well, your majesty."

* * *

End of Chapter 19! Please please please review! I want to know your thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: **Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Authors notes: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay. It seems like work likes to get in the way :( The next chapter should be coming within a day or two. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Endymion had expected a fight. He stood strong and tall as he addressed the soldiers gathered around him. He had expected their outrage, their argument.

But no one said anything. In fact, they bowed in respect to his decisions.

"Are you doing this?" He asked Raye

"What?" She asked, surprised. "Doing what?"

"Making them calm?"

"Ummm…" she turned to the odd assortment of people behind her. "Is anyone doing this?"

They all shook their heads, looking frightened at the suggestion. She turned back to him. "I don't think so. I'm actually not sure any of us could do something like this."

He looked back at his men, and they stood still, waiting for his next words.

"Is it so strange that they're not questioning you?" She asked.

"I suppose not," he answered. Then he spoke louder again, addressing the soldiers. "If anyone should have any concerns, I encourage you to bring them to me."

"What of the lady Serenity, my king? Will she be joining us?"

He let his posture fall. "Unfortunately not. But should anyone learn anything of her, I should be very eager to know it. Go and rest now. We predict another battle very soon."

They all turned and left without another word.

"You're going to need to tell me what you all can do," he said, looking at the group of gods behind him. "Forgive me, but some of you seem a little… unsuitable for war."

There was a young girl, no more than ten, who smiled brightly up at him in a distracting way. Her wide eyes were innocent and full of life, and he didn't like to see her amongst his soldiers who bore wounds and dirty bandages from intense battle.

"I can make flowers grow, do you want to see?" The little girl asked happily. Without waiting for his response, she dashed off, zigzagging around the area, looking for something.

Raye rolled her eyes. "That's Tilda. You'll get used to her."

"She can make flowers grow?" Endymion asked, confused.

"She urges them to grow faster and stronger. She can do it with any plant, not just flowers. Flowers are the prettiest, so she likes them the most."

"I see," he said.

He felt the air grow warm and calm around him, and he looked at the older man who was smiling kindly at him. For some reason the warmth and the smile seemed to correspond. It didn't affect Endymion's mood or the emotions inside of him, but it made the world seem somehow less grey.

"I think the one you need to know about is Diamond," Raye said. "More importantly, you should understand his weakness."

"And what weakness is that?"

"Well, now he has two. One is his want of power; the other is his desire for Serenity. Both of them blind him to everything else."

Endymion nodded. "Get your people settled. We'll give them weapons, and the ones willing to learn should have lessons to defend themselves. Perhaps you could act as a liaison for them, so we might utilize this new advantage of ours."

She nodded. "Yes, I agree."

It was a strange plan they came up with. Zoicite poured over maps of the nearby land structures, and Kunzite worked with a young man Raye had chosen to help. They spoke at length about how to use the gods and their powers.

He was surprised to hear how they differed from Serenity. None of them could reach into another person and change their emotions, as she was able. Raye could if she was physically touching someone, but she could not cease or inspire emotions, only use what was already there.

The young man with Kunzite, who he'd learned was called Deimos, could reach long distances and tell them exactly who was around, down to the very inch of forest they were in. He could tell if they were friend or foe. He could tell if they were god or human. Within the day, they'd taken out several spies within their own army.

But Deimos couldn't manipulate anyone, only feel where they were. He was invaluable immediately. Knowing where the enemy was meant having the advantage.

The young girl, Tilda, could grow flowers in seconds. Endymion took the time to sit with her, and marvel at the small plant sprouting in front of his eyes. She seemed very pleased with her work. He smiled at her.

"It's beautiful."

"Serenity said that the garden at Diamond's palace was even more beautiful than the one in Elysium. She said that the gardens in Elysium are the prettiest she's ever seen, but my garden was even prettier."

It softened his heart to hear of her kindness to this young girl. For a moment, he realized that there wasn't only fear in Serenity's world. She'd made friends, and helped these people escape. They were here for her as much as for themselves.

"You will have to come to the gardens of Elysium then, and see if you can make them prettier."

She beamed. "Really? Could I take care of them?"

"Yes, they will be yours to do with as you wish. You can make them overrun with the most beautiful flowers."

She squealed in delight, and then ran around the tent as if her excitement was so great she could not possibly stand still. He smiled at her antics, amused and softened by the young girl. There was such innocence amongst these gods.

"Tilda took an immediately liking to Serenity. I'm sure you won't be surprised by that."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Raye reached out to gently touch his hand, and then she smiled to herself.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"She told me you're like a stone wall. But when you first ran into the forest, I felt your fear and hope. I didn't even need to touch you. Your emotion touched me. It is rare for a human to be able to do that."

"I opened it up to her. I don't do it often, but…"

She nodded. "She told me to think of emotion like color. The most vibrant colors are those that come from the heart. The emotions you shared were brighter than I've ever seen before."

"Because they were for her," he said softly, "and she has taken over my whole heart."

She looked away then, back at the maps on the table.

"We're moving tomorrow," he said softly. "Could you make sure your people are ready?"

"Yes, if course," she said. "But they are your people now, Endymion. We all are."

"And Elysium is the better for it," he said.

She smiled, and seemed shy suddenly. He understood why. She was being tentatively promised a home, a place to belong. He remembered the way Serenity had so desperately wanted to just be herself, to walk down the street and not be in danger. Her simple untainted desire to have a friend.

* * *

Diamond hurled goblet at the wall, and it cracked loudly against the wood before crashing to the ground. Serenity jumped, but kept her outward calm.

"What's wrong, my prince?"

He glared at her, and she looked at him innocently. He turned away, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Your lover has beaten my army."

"Indeed?" She asked, not correcting him. "But he is only human."

"Don't pretend to be naïve with me, not after what you did here."

She sighed. "Alright, fine. I am not surprised his army defeated yours. You don't seem to understand the loyalty he has. They would quite literally die to protect him. You sent your men alone, without a leader to fight for. They don't know you well enough to die for you."

He crossed his arms, still angry. "He's just a man. A bastard prince. He does not have their loyalty."

"He has even more, actually. He also has their love."

He snorted.

"So he is leading the army once more?" She asked, trying to sound uncaring.

"It seems he's overpowered his father and proclaimed himself king. And that is all we will hear, because they have taken out all our spies in their army, thanks to Raye."

She looked surprised. "What did Raye do?"

"She joined him."

"Endymion?"

Diamond glared at her.

She had to take a breath, quickly checking to make sure it still appeared that she was closed inside of herself. She swallowed, and settled back once more.

"I did not realize her betrayal of you ran so deep. Why should she run to your enemy?"

"Maybe you should tell me."

She had to be careful, very careful. She felt the invisible hands of Diamond in her chest, touching her emotion, trying to catch her lies. She looked at him calmly, pretending she didn't notice. The sensation of his probing made her want to crawl out of her own skin.

"I didn't tell her to go to him."

"Didn't you? Didn't you tell her all of his good qualities?"

"I didn't realize he had any. Can she control him the way I can?"

"She is beautiful enough."

Well that was a thought she didn't want to have. Raye was extremely beautiful. Would Endymion be affected by her?

She shook herself, ignoring her jealousy. Of course he would be, but it wouldn't matter. She knew where his heart was. You could admire beauty without being unfaithful to the one you loved.

Only she was the one betraying him, not the other way around.

"I left a lingering taste in his mouth. He will not easily forget me."

He was pacing again, looking furious. Back and forth, and she could feel his emotions swirl, furious and volatile. She knew better than to antagonize him when he was like this. She had to let him have his anger. In the end, it would allow Endymion to defeat him.

"We have to go."

"Go where?"

"If my army needs a leader, then I will give it a leader."

She kept herself calm, but she felt elated. She'd been terrified when she'd first met him. He didn't even realize that she'd manipulated him into joining the army. She'd convinced him to escape this cage of safety that was his palace.

If she could just get him in front of Endymion, get him thinking he'd won, then she was sure she could beat him.

* * *

Serenity tried to act uncaring as they left the estate. Her horse was calm beneath her, and she hoped it stayed that way. She didn't want to use her abilities more than she had too.

The forest was quiet, and she realized that the animals were running. Diamond's entire presence was so cold and icy that no wild animal wanted to come anywhere near. Even the trees seemed to shy away where they could.

As their group of about thirty moved she was brought back to her travels with Endymion: The long weeks with him and his men in the forest, eating rabbit and talking. And how she had spent long hours struggling to hide her emotions. Now she didn't even need to try anymore.

She'd watched Endymion for hours as he rode ahead of them. His back had been straight, his gaze focused. For just a human, he commanded so much power and respect. His very posture was regal.

In comparison Diamond was almost lazy. He rode to be comfortable, not to protect the people around him. If a battle came suddenly, he would not react with the speed Endymion had. But then again, maybe he didn't need too.

Diamond stopped suddenly and sighed.

"Shall I take care of him, my prince?" said the young god to close to her.

Serenity reached out, and was terrified to feel Jadeite close by. Close enough that she knew he could see her. And from the worry in his emotion, wide open to her, she knew he was about to try something.

"What's happened?" She asked, keeping her eyes wide and innocent.

Diamond waved his hand like he didn't care. "I expected Endymion would send something after you. But this is pathetic."

"Endymion's men are here?" She asked, seeming confused.

"Just one," the young man to her right said. "And he's wide open."

"Then can't you just make him go away?" She asked.

The young man, also a god, looked at her, and she could tell from the distain in his face that he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. But Diamond could. And a second later, the cold glass case enclosed around Jadeite, and his emotion was trapped.

She clenched her teeth, but pretended not to notice.

"Maybe you can give him to me," she said, looking at him with a pout. "I haven't had a servant the entire time you've had me at the palace. I had to wash my own hair."

For a moment, his face lightened, and he looked amused. "My dear, how badly we've treated you."

She shrugged. "I will survive I suppose. But if I am to live in a tent, a servant would be very helpful. Surely you can cage him for me, and make him do what I want. It would be quite the blow if he is one of Endymion's men."

He considered her for a moment, and then shrugged. "Do what you will. But don't get attached, we'll kill him in front of Endymion."

Serenity watched Jadeite walk towards them, as if he'd been called.

"Oh, how wonderful," she said smiling. "This is Jadeite. I know him well. He's one of Endymion's personal guards. I had great fun with him at the palace."

"Then you shall have fun with him again," Diamond said. "He will do what you command of him, or I will kill him."

As if to prove his point, he squeezed the glass case, and Jadeite stumbled, looking winded and in pain.

Serenity was confused by the action. She'd never had to revert to threats to get what she wanted. Jadeite was being physically hurt by the sensation. She didn't even know how she would do something like that if she'd wanted to.

"Tie him to my horse," she commanded. "He will walk behind us. Run, if he must."

One of the soldiers stepped forward at her command, and probably Diamond's nod, and quickly tied Jadeite's hands. The other end of the rope was tied to her saddle, and they took his sword as well. They pushed forward, and he walked behind her.

Serenity waited some time before she reached for Jadeite, touching the edges of the glass case. She tried to recall the feeling of what Raye had done, making the glass weak so she could fracture it. It was cold and unfeeling, so she wasn't sure where to start. In a way, it was very much like Endymion's wall.

So instead of trying to touch it, she stood by it and let it envelope her. Very slowly, she was able to sink into it, as she had with Endymion's wall. She felt it wrap around her, and she became part of it.

And then she began to push it apart. Slowly, reaching out with her invisible hand. It was important that Diamond not know she was free. She pushed until she could feel a little of Jadeite's true self, his familiar feeling. She was able to reach into the cage, and touch his emotion.

She wanted to smile, to congratulate herself. She could get through the glass without breaking it after all. And it had only taken her a few minutes to do so.

She grabbed hold of his worry, and shook at it, as if she were shaking her head at him. She felt him look at her, and hope came alive within him, and she let it flow.

She reached behind her to pat the back of her horse.

He got the message. She was in control.

She had to squash his relief because it was so strong Diamond would certainly have felt it.

* * *

Jadeite set up her tent. He cleaned the area. He helped her wash her hands and feet. He cooked her meal, and bowed low to her.

Serenity beamed at Diamond in response.

"You are pleased with your gift."

"He is very obedient, my prince. I cannot wait to see all that he will do for me."

Diamond smiled, and something inside Jadeite tightened. He flinched, stumbling. She desperately wanted to stop the pain, but if she did, Diamond would know.

Later in the evening, she went into her tent, calling Jadeite with her. As soon as the flap closed she put her finger to her lips, and he nodded his understanding. If they talked, they would be overheard.

So instead, she handed him the letter she'd written Endymion. She had thought to give it to Raye, but had decided against it at the last minute. It explained that she loved him, and all that had happened when Diamond had taken her. Jadeite would understand the importance of its contents.

When he finished reading he nodded, folded it, and handed it back to her. She returned it to its hiding spot and sat down.

And she suddenly felt tired, and shaky. She had tears in her eyes, and she had to swallow hard to keep herself in control.

Jadeite knelt in front of her, worry in his eyes. She reached into his cage, so that they could communicate, and she silently shared with him what she was feeling, using his cage to hide it from the world.

He held her hands tightly, and through his emotion she felt his promise. He would not leave her. Despite his loyalty to Endymion, he was here of his own free will, for her.

They had to pull apart when she felt Diamond coming. It hurt, that he would have to watch her. But she sat him by the edge of the tent, in a posture of complete subservience, and she smiled at Diamond.

"I thought you would by tired, my prince."

He came to sit with her, too close. But she allowed him to put his hands on her, gently touching her.

"How can a man be tired when you are near."

She laughed. "I suppose I will be flattered, and blush prettily at the compliment. But I must admit that I am tired. Travelling was never conducive to my delicate state."

"You traveled some time ago to Elysium."

"Yes, and it was awful," she said, pouting. "I was not used to controlling people. And Endymion proved so infuriating at first. I couldn't get through at all. And they made me sleep on the ground."

He laughed at her put out expression, reaching up to caress her face. "Barbarians, the lot of them."

"I agree," she said, leaning close to him. "They were nothing compared to what you give me."

His eyes darkened, and she felt his desire swell forward. It repelled her.

"How long will you continue this torture on me?" She asked, breathing out the words against his lips. "You promised me any palace I wanted, and I have none yet."

"We will get there in only two days. It is a short trip."

"I did not realize we were so close to Elysium this whole time."

"I stay close to my enemies."

She sighed. "Two days without a hot bath. It will be very trying."

"You enjoy bathing so often?"

"I like soaking in the water," she said softly. "I like the way the warm water caresses me."

His focus was on her, and his hands touched her more firmly.

"Our kind have always been very fond of pleasure," he said huskily. "It is because we can experience it so fully together."

"I have never felt that sort of pleasure," she purred. "You will have to show me one day."

"But not tonight?" He almost growled.

"Would you have my first time be here, around all your men? Would you share me with all who are close by before you've given me what you promised me?"

He kissed her suddenly, and she realized that was exactly what he intended. She had to really work to pretend she enjoyed kissing him while pushing back some of his desire.

And she could feel Jadeite, and it made it all worse. He would be sitting there watching them.

Slowly, Diamond came back to his senses, and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Don't I deserve to be treated like a princess?"

"You are a princess," he said. "My princess."

"And you will give me a crown?"

"I will give you everything you desire."

She beamed brightly at him, blinding him with her happiness. "You are too good to me. In return, I will do everything you want. No matter how dark your imagination is."

Her saving grace came with the young man who she knew despised her. He opened the tent, and his scowl as he took in the scene was easy to decipher.

"Elysium's army has moved."

Diamond sighed, obviously frustrated. "I will return to you in a short time, my love."

"I will wait up all night for you."

He got up, kissing her once last time, and exiting the tent.

Serenity sat there, unable to look at Jadeite. She stared at the flap of her tent, and felt the tears in her eyes. This time, she couldn't stop them from falling.

Jadeite came closer, and without a word, he wrapped his arms around her.

"He will forgive you," he whispered softly to her.

She shook her head. "I won't forgive myself."

* * *

Please review


	21. Chapter 21

Title: **Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hope everyone had a great Easter! My gift to you is another chapter :) Enjoy!

* * *

Endymion had to admit that Raye knew how to fight. Physically she was not strong, but she could move faster than anyone else he'd ever seen. She was good with a sword, but if someone got close enough to touch her she could hurt them more forcefully with her power than with her sword.

It was disconcerting to him how easily she was able to kill a man. But he knew some of the things she had been through in her life, and he could not blame her adapting to protect herself.

"Why can't you do what Serenity can?" He asked her, as they sat together to eat.

"My father was a god, not my mother."

He furrowed his brow. "What does that matter?"

"When you are born of a goddess, you spend months growing in their blood. Indeed when you are first born, you are pure blooded. As the mother's blood fades, the infant is left with a stronger sense of their power."

It made some sort of sense.

"They're all born of gods," she said, indicating her people. "That is why we were so easily controlled by Diamond. He is stronger than us, as is Serenity."

He nodded, feeling the usual swell of loss in his chest.

"She was not hurt," Raye said softly. "I want you to know that. Diamond didn't hurt her."

"I'm glad," he said in a choked voice.

She sighed. "Why do you not ask me the questions I know plague you?"

"Because I don't want to know the answers."

She shook her head. "You really are stubborn. She told me that about you. Stubborn and completely closed off."

He smiled at that, without humor. "She hit me once."

"Really?" Raye said, totally amused. "Why?"

"I accused her of manipulating me. She hit me–hard. I deserved it."

She laughed. "Yes, I suspect you did. Was that before or after you realized you loved her?"

"I think it was probably the same day, although I would not have admitted it."

"Ah yes, and you reacted by accusing her in such a way that provoked a violent action in a person very much against violence."

He smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Typical."

He looked at his hands, and realized he needed to wash them. He flaked some dirt off his palm, and thought of her.

"I'm not afraid that she will hurt me," he admitted. "I'm more afraid that she won't do all that is needed to protect herself from him."

"She's stronger than you think."

"I know," he said. "I wish I hadn't taught her to be so strong."

"She's going to try and control him, but I'm not sure she'll be able to. At some point he'll notice, and he'll fight back. He's been in control so much longer than she has. If it came to a battle of wills, she may not win."

"Then we will make sure that we are there when she fails, and I will kill him. I'm the only one he can't control, so I will be the only one who can."

* * *

Endymion walked with his guards towards the front of the camp, where another army had gathered. Dressed in his amour, he was prepared.

"Are they here with a leader?"

Kunzite shook his head. "I do not believe so."

He turned to look at Deimos who could feel so much farther than anyone else. The young man looked confused.

"What do you feel?"

He snapped his head up, looking surprised at being spoken too. Apparently he had been distracted. "Oh, forgive me. This army is here at Diamond's command, but they do not currently have a leader."

But his eyes focused again, and his voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"What is it, Deimos?" Endymion asked. "You sense something else."

"They're too far away yet."

"Who?" Raye asked.

"I cannot be sure it is them..."

"So he's finally going to show his face," Nephrite said. "About time."

"That's strange," Raye said, furrowing her brow. "He's not the sort of man to actually put himself at the front of his wars. He likes to control soldiers, and make them fight for him."

"Perhaps Serenity has been successful," Deimos said.

Endymion had to swallowed hard. "Is she with him?"

"I don't know. She was always harder to feel. Even with Diamond's cage around her, it was too fleeting for me to always grasp."

"If Diamond is coming we're in trouble," Raye breathed.

"Does he bring Serenity?" Kunzite asked.

"I can tell you when they come closer," Deimos said. "They will not be present during this fight, they are still too far away"

"That will do," Endymion said, trying to take the pressure off the young man. He so desperately wanted to please, and Endymion wanted to make sure he knew he wasn't failing them by reaching beyond his abilities.

"Can you ask your man to calm the area?" He asked.

Raye looked to the old man, who smiled his charming smile, and the air stilled and warmed around them. It spread out to the valley below, and quelled the instant need to act.

"How is Tilda doing?" He asked.

"She's ready," Raye said. "She will be tired afterwards, but we have people who will bring her back."

"Keep her away from the fighting afterwards. I don't want her to see what will happen. No one should see the violence of war."

"I have made arrangements for her. She will be kept away."

"What of our men, Kunzite?"

"They are in position, my king."

He nodded. "Good. Then let's get started."

He whistled for his horse, and it came quickly towards him. He climbed on, Raye on her own horse, Deimos with her, and Kunzite and Zoicite as well. Nephrite stayed behind to command the army.

They rode together through the muddy field towards the enemy.

Not one single soldier in the enemy army moved.

"They don't really feel like anything," the Deimos said.

"That is not surprising. Diamond traps men all the time," Raye said

"But this many? All at once? And leaving none at all with a mind to lead? These are lambs for the slaughter."

Raye looked at Endymion, who was unsettled by the idea of killing a bunch of men who didn't know they were even here. He went as close as possible, without being in range, and waited.

This was the beginning of war. Before the battle started, you gave your terms.

But no one moved forward. The enemy camp stood there, ready to fight.

He gazed at them, disconcerted. Diamond had turned war into something quite empty. It was like fighting an army of the undead.

"What do we do if they don't come forward?" Raye asked.

Endymion didn't immediately answer. He waited, watching, hoping something would change.

"Give the signal to Tilda."

Raye raised her arm in a certain direction, and the ground suddenly shook.

Endymion's horse spooked, but Raye reached forward to lay her hand on the animal, and it calmed.

It began as vines, snaking through the ground a few feet in front of them. And then the vines sprouted upwards, little leaves at first. Bright green leaves and pods, and then flowers. He had to smile. She'd argued with him about creating something ugly. Just because it was a defense didn't mean it couldn't be beautiful. It wasn't in her nature to create something ugly.

In the end there was a wall of thick, heavy plants, brightly colored, as if a child had painted a stone wall. It was not much for being menacing, but it did the trick. The enemy army would have to funnel around it, exactly where Endymion wanted them.

"That's a neat trick," Zoicite said.

"Yes, she will be very proud of it," Raye said affectionately.

"Let's go," Endymion said. "We will have to attack first. They won't move otherwise."

* * *

The battle came too late in the afternoon. After Endymion's archers sent waves of arrows raining down on them, the enemy army finally attacked. They pushed forward, trying to cut and climb over the vines Tilda had grown. Eventually they tried to burn it, but it was too heavy and dense.

They were forced to go around, and there Endymion's army was waiting for them.

Their plan moved forward so smoothly there was hardly a moment to worry about the outcome. He would wager that the casualties of his own army would be much less then any previous battle. It pleased him, but also disturbed him.

Killing these men was like killing children. They barely had the presence of mind to defend themselves.

It was raining heavily, and the night had wrapped around them. The mud clung to him once more.

He protected Raye as much as he could. She was determined to participate. But her fierceness in battle was disturbing as well. It was clear that part of her longed for revenge. Against what, he wasn't sure. He was glad she'd decided to align with Elysium.

The small group of gods who actively took part in fighting were a sight to behold. One woman, older than the rest, could make anyone near her laugh. Such joy she produced in them that they would stop what they were doing and clutch their sides, laughing happily. She had a group of Endymion's soldiers around her, killing the men she distracted.

A young boy created confusion around him. Unfortunately it was not filtered, so would confuse anyone. It was for their archers to stand a distance away, and shoot the enemy soldiers who looked perplexed.

Raye seemed like the only one who could use her powers on her own to defeat the enemy. More often then naught, she made them kill themselves. Her violet eyes flashed fiercely as she glared down at them, her hand gripping them tightly. Then she would move on without a moment's pause.

The enemy army had regrouped behind the wall, giving them a brief reprieve. Endymion grabbed a barely conscious enemy soldier, pulling him towards his men. The rain was so heavy it made it impossible to be heard without yelling.

"Break him," he commanded Raye.

She looked confused. "What?"

"Break down the cage. I want to know what he says."

"Alright," she said, stepping forward. She hesitated, but then reached forward and grabbed him, and a second later he was screaming and crying on the ground.

"Enough!"

Raye stepped back, and there was fire in Endymions eyes.

But the man was sobbing now, and shaking. Raye hadn't needed to hurt him, but at least she'd done what he asked.

"Get up," Endymion commanded.

The man looked up at him and seemed instantly surprised.

"Prince Endymion!" He said.

"King Endymion," Kunzite corrected harshly, hitting the man hard.

Endymion didn't move, didn't stop him.

"You have attacked this kingdom, and for that you and all your men are sentenced to death. The fate of your kingdom depends on what you say to me now."

He had furrowed his brow, and Endymion had to admit that he looked completely baffled. This soldier had no idea what was going on around him. Could Diamond do that? Could he take away a man's whole mind?

"We're in Elysium?" He breathed.

Endymion kept his face stony. But confusion swirled within him.

"Diamond is capable of crushing emotion. He has not been known to trap a man's mind."

"Diamond?"

Endymion moved then, crouching, going down to the same level as the man on the ground. Rain soaked both of them.

"Your army has been trapped by Prince Diamond, who is the son of a goddess."

He shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Why shouldn't it be possible? Your army is in shambles, fallen on the sword of Elysium, and you do not know why."

"No, you don't…. this isn't right. Prince Diamond could not have trapped us. We are not in Elysium. We didn't attack your kingdom."

"I assure you, you did."

As if to prove his point, a battle cry arose, and the man obviously recognized it. He looked up to see. In the distance, the battle had begun again. The cries of the dying tainted the air.

"He was imprisoned," the man said quickly. "Diamond came to our kingdom, and he kidnapped the king's daughter. We already knew that the king was not her father, but we loved her anyway. He loved her. She was a god, or at least, her father was, whoever he was. She had the ability to sit with the sick, and take away their pain. She could only control pain. And she never used it. She only ever took it away, took it upon herself. Diamond kidnapped her, and when she tried to fight him, he killed her. He was imprisoned."

"You allowed a god to sit in your royal family?" Endymion asked. "Everyone knew what she was?"

"She was kind, and beautiful," he said. "She was not dangerous. Diamond was locked in the dungeon when he was caught. He could not have gotten out."

"Some dungeons do not hold the worst of men," Endymion said. "You put him where he needed to be, to take your whole kingdom."

He shook his head. "We would not be here fighting for him."

"Unfortunately, you're not going to be fighting for anyone anymore. The battle is lost."

He looked back at the fight, and Endymion could see grief on his face. "Where is our king?"

"I don't know."

"Is he dead?"

Endymion shook his head. "I don't know."

"Please, don't kill us all. Break them, like you broke me. There must be a way."

He shook his head. "We only have one goddess with that ability, and she could not break the entire army in time."

Raye nodded her agreement, and he wondered if she really couldn't, or if she wanted to see them all die.

"Then kill me," he pleaded. "I will not be the only survivor if my brothers are to fall. I wish to die with my kingdom."

Endymion nodded. "That is a wish I can grant. You will die by my own sword, honorably, protecting your kingdom."

He seemed to relax then, and nodded. He closed his eyes. "If it's possible, could you send word to our kingdom? Make sure we have not fallen to be blind servants of a tyrannical god."

"When this is over, I will see what I can do for your people."

Endymion didn't let the man say anything else. Before anyone could react, he'd used his dagger to kill him.

He lowered him slowly to the ground, briefly closing his eyes in sadness. He put his hand on the man's chest and said a silent prayer for him and his family.

And then he stood, and looked at Raye, who had the look of someone who had just seen something that deeply troubled her.

"Now you understand what I see when you take pleasure in hurting the people around you."

She lifted her chin, but said nothing.

"It's him."

He turned to Deimos. "Who?"

"Diamond," he said, and he sounded frightened. "He's brought the others with him, and another army follows a short ways behind him."

"What about Serenity?" Raye asked.

He nodded. "Yes. She rides with him."

Endymion took a deep breath. He knew everyone was looking at him. So this was it. He was finally going to see her again.

* * *

"You look lovely, my dear," Diamond said, coming into her tent.

She smiled at him, pretending to admire the beautiful dress she had been given. It was a silvery white, unsuitable for the outdoors, but she wouldn't mention that. Jadeite had helped her put on the few pieces of very delicate armor. A polished silver that protected her chest, shoulders and forearms. It was made to be pretty, not strong.

"You have me dressed for battle, and yet I do not know how to fight."

He took her hands. "You will be dangerous in your beauty, my love. They need only look at you."

"You expect me to fight while you have caged me?"

"I will free you at the right time."

She smiled. "I look forward to proving myself to you, my prince." She kissed him lightly, not giving him much to deepen. He managed to, anyway.

"My prince, the men are in place."

Diamond nodded, but didn't look at the young man. "Today, my dear, you will see your beloved prince die at my feet."

She sighed. "He is not my beloved, but I suppose you tease me for your own amusement. I shall not be excited for his death, but I will be glad of your achievement. I know you've always wanted to kill him."

"You will play your part?"

"Of course. I will blind him as I've promised. I give you my word."

He kissed her again, and she allowed him to linger.

"When this is over, I will take you to your palaces."

She smiled. "And I will show you how grateful I am."

He took her hand, and pulled her out of the tent.

"Jadeite, come," she commanded, and he followed her, bowing low as he moved.

"How will this work?" She asked Diamond.

"Before every battle there is a meeting between armies, to discuss terms."

"I see," she said. "And what then?"

"We will kill him right away, and his army will fall in shock. It will be an easy slaughter."

"I could make them not want to fight."

He looked at her then, his brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

She opened her eyes wide, in innocence. "Endymion's army. I can make them not want to avenge him."

"All of them? At once?"

She was confused. "Why should it be shocking to control an entire army? You have several under your command."

"Indeed," he said, looking at her.

She was confused by his reaction. Wasn't that what he expected of her? She knew he could not do the same things she could, but she'd assumed that control was not an issue for him.

"If you can, by all means," he finally said.

She smiled. "I will do what I can, to please you."

He nodded, but turned away from her then.

She reached forward, and was a little unnerved to see his sudden doubt. Was he doubting her now? Why? She hadn't said anything she felt had been a secret. Did he truly not know what she could do?

She'd been trapped the entire time she'd been here. And in Elysium she'd been so focused on everything going on with the king that she hadn't spent much time on Diamond. She hadn't even considered that perhaps he didn't understand completely what she was capable of.

"I will keep Jadeite with me, to protect me in battle," she said. "Just in case."

Diamond didn't answer. She looked pointedly at Jadeite, and he got on a horse, moving to ride behind her.

"Are you ready to see your prince again?" She asked cheerfully. "He's going to die today."

Jadeite bowed low. "If it pleases you, it pleases me, my lady."

She beamed, and looked at Diamond, who was focused somewhere in front of him. She frowned. Why was he so uncertain suddenly?

"Will you give me my powers back before I am to face Endymion?"

"No," he said, and the word sounded cold. "Once you have proven yourself, you will be freed. You told me before that you used your beauty on him, not your power. You shouldn't have a problem helping me kill him."

A test. She nodded, clutching her horse's reigns tightly. Suddenly he was testing her. Somewhere along the way she'd done something that unsettled him.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter coming soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Title: **Dangerous Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: We're getting so close to the end. Please review! Last chapter out soon!

* * *

It took everything in his power not to simply break down into tears at the very sight of her. In his wildest dreams, he could not have imagined her looking as beautiful as she did right then. She rode atop a bright white stallion that had been brushed to shimmer in the fading light. Her golden hair fell beautifully around her shoulders, partly pulled back with a delicate, diamond tiara made for a princess. Her white dress was pure and untainted.

But her gaze was cold. Colder than he'd ever seen before.

He clenched his jaw and tried not to react. But he could not tear his eyes away from her.

"Endymion," Diamond said, sounding cocky. "We meet again."

It took him a very long moment to even hear the words. She was looking at him with such focus it trapped him. He had to force control onto himself. He finally shifted his gaze from her, and the next person he saw was Jadeite.

He furrowed his brow at the sight of his friend, sitting behind Serenity in a way that showed subservience. Was he under Diamond's control? At least he knew Serenity had someone close to her. Someone who would die protecting her. But Jadeite didn't move, didn't give a single hint that things were alright. He was focused only on Serenity.

Finally, he looked at Diamond. He seemed amused.

"I see you are distracted by my company."

Endymion didn't respond. He was so completely preoccupied by Serenity he felt it was a bad omen. He steadied himself, making sure his mental shield was full around him. He knew no one could touch him. Serenity had convinced him of his success.

He looked at her again, and swallowed.

Diamond laughed. "Well, I see this will go just as I thought it would. My dear, perhaps we will not have to wait for long. Would you like to try?"

She smiled, demurely. "Oh yes, I would. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can begin the life you promised me."

Diamond smiled the smile of a man in love. A man enraptured with a woman too beautiful for words.

Serenity tilted her head back towards Jadeite, not looking at him.

"You will help me down from my horse." She'd spoken it as a command, harsh and direct.

Jadeite moved quickly, leaping down and hurrying to her. The moment he was in front of her she smiled, and Jadeite took on the look of a man blinded. He lifted her down from the horse, and then bowed low, too low.

"It's a shame Diamond won't let me keep you," she said, patting him on the head like a pet.

"Might you get them off their horses?" She asked, looking at Diamond innocently. "It would be helpful to me."

Endymion's horse suddenly spooked, and before he could react he was thrown backwards, landing on the ground. He realized quickly that he was not the only one. The horses all panicked and ran, and he and his men were on the ground.

Diamond was laughing, and Endymion shook himself, confused. He looked to his side, and Kunzite was lying on the ground, shaking, as if he were fighting something inside of him, a desire he didn't want. Zoicite was the same.

They were on their knees, bowing.

He turned back to look, and saw that she was standing a few feet away, Jadeite behind her. She smiled softly, and her beauty took his breath away.

"You were always the hardest to control," she breathed. "But that's what made you so much fun."

He didn't understand immediately. His men were still on their knees.

She reached forward, and her hands were on his face.

Endymion froze, looking up to her beautiful blue eyes. Her features were soft, delicate. He'd longed for her touch, longed to see her. His heart hurt, clenching painfully. He couldn't stop the sting of tears in his eyes. He reached up to cover her hands with his own, feeling the softness of her skin.

"I know I have been gone awhile, but you do still want me to have everything I want, don't you?"

His heart beat painfully. She tilted her head, her other hand gently caressing his hair. The swelling in his chest caused physical pain at the soft way she touched him.

"I would give you anything," he breathed. It was true.

She smiled. "Anything?"

He nodded. "Anything you want. I will make sure you have it."

"You cannot give me everything I want, but Diamond can. He'll give it to me, if only you will sacrifice yourself. And then I can have all the pretty things in the world. It will make me happy, forever. You want me to be happy?"

"Yes," he breathed, a tear falling from his eye. "I want you to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted."

"More than your own life?"

He didn't even have to lie. "I would die for you, without hesitation."

Diamond had slid off his horse, and Endymion heard the sound of his sword coming free. This was the plan then. Serenity was to distract him, and Diamond would kill him. How clever it was. How absurdly simple. And yet he knew it would work. On anyone else, it would work in an instant.

"Endymion!" Kunzite gasped, and he heard fear in his voice.

Endymion kept his eyes focused only on Serenity, on the only thing in this world that mattered to him. Diamond came around him, and he felt the cold steel against his neck.

Serenity just smiled, looking happy and calm. Her blue eyes in this moment looked only at him. He knew her, knew her heart. Her gaze told him she loved him, and it wasn't an act. They'd played this game before, the two of them. They'd trusted their love.

"You won't struggle, will you?" She breathed. "You will die quietly, to make me happy."

"Yes," he breathed. "For the woman I love, I will die willingly."

She traced his forehead. She'd known he would play along. She'd had this faith in him. And because she had Diamond distracted she would do something, something so brave it made him hurt.

"There is only one thing I won't do for you," he said softly, gazing at her.

She smiled. "And what is that?"

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me."

In that second, he saw her face change. He saw her fear, and her readiness. In that second he had the small dagger she had strapped on her wrist, and he moved back, away from the sword at his neck. He pushed her away, and in that second, he had the dagger buried to the hilt in Diamond's gut.

The world froze.

Diamond looked shocked. His eyes wide, his face contorted in disbelief.

"Your mistake was underestimating just how much we love each other," Endymion growled at him.

Diamond struck out then, swinging his sword almost wildly, so that Endymion had to jump back to avoid getting sliced.

Kunzite and Zoicite were suddenly released from whatever hold was on them. Kunzite had a sword in Endymion's hand a second later, leaping to the side to fight the others who had surged forward.

He had only a second to look at Serenity, who was being pulled away by Jadeite. The focused look of a soldier was in Jadeite's eyes. The look that said he was under his own control, and protecting the innocent. It gave Endymion confidence that for the moment Serenity was safe.

Diamond pulled the dagger out of his gut, growling in anger, and then he attacked.

At the same moment, his army surged forward. Both armies surged toward each other, called to battle by the fight between them. Seconds later, they crashed into each other.

Endymion didn't need to give the signal. Tilda's vines snaked out, tripping soldiers, making it harder to move. The air calmed despite the battle, the enemy soldiers looking confused.

"You think you can use my own people against me!" Diamond seethed, attacking again. "You will die today, and with you, the freedom of this world."

Raye was there, with Deimos and the others. She tried to attack, but Diamond let out the sound of an enraged dragon, and Raye and the others fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

Endymion was hit from the side, and barely had time to avoid another sword.

Suddenly there were three, and he knew they were all gods. Not the ones that had aligned with Elysium, but loyal to Diamond.

"Kill him!" Diamond screamed.

The younger man who was closest looked at Endymion furiously. He stood there, trying to focus. He was trying to break through Endymion's shield.

"Kill him!" Diamond screamed again, and this time leapt forward.

Endymion realized it wasn't working. None of them could touch him. His shield was protecting him.

He took the momentary confusion to spin around and cut down the young man. He fell immediately, blood gushing from his chest. A second later the other soldiers around him had fallen, and Diamond was on him, a fierce component even without his powers.

He heard soldiers scream out in pain. He heard men cry out in alarm. He saw men all alone falling to their knees, holding their heads.

The gods were back in this fight, and no one could protect themselves against them. Raye struggled to get up, holding her chest. The old man lay beside her, a smile on his face, but no life in his eyes.

A few of Endymion's soldiers tried to interfere, and Diamond only had to look at them and they fell to the ground, still, emotionless, empty.

They fought one another desperately, too evenly matched for confidence. Diamond was so angry his blows were fierce. But Endymion was the more skilled, and tried to keep his focus.

He was cut across the arm, and nearly found himself at the end of Diamond's sword. He struck him back, but could not gain the upper hand.

"She never loved you," Diamond hissed.

Endymion scrambled to get back up, slipping on the mud, blocking another blow.

"It must make you so angry," Endymion said, his voice low and fierce. "To know that the only way you can have her is by force. But she gave herself to me willingly."

"She controlled you."

"Is that what she told you?" He taunted, looking for his opening. He didn't try to distract him, but enrage him instead. "That I was under her spell?"

Diamond growled out in rage, attacking again.

"She opened herself up to me willingly," Endymion said. "No power, no manipulations. Just her and me. I've had her in ways you couldn't even imagine."

Diamond lashed out, and Endymion nearly lost an arm. But it was enough. The momentum shifted, and he ran his sword through Diamond's shoulder.

But his rage would not allow him to stop. He kicked Endymion back, pulling the sword out by the blade, cutting his own hand.

He stumbled, but did not fall.

Endymion was so focused on Diamond that until now he didn't realize how the world around him had shifted. But now, in the moment of pause with Diamond hurt, he felt it.

It was quiet.

In all his years of war, Endymion had never heard silence in a battle. Even in the dead of night, men screamed, swords clashed and horses ran.

Diamond apparently noticed it as well. He stopped, looking around.

The soldiers had stopped. Every single one of them, had just stopped. They were standing still, watching. Thousands of men, standing in the mud as the sun set behind them, just staring at this fight.

Diamond looked confused, which was more bewildering then anything else. It was such a strange sight that it had to be the work of a god. But if not Diamond…

He saw Serenity then. She stood just to the side, the bottom of her dress dotted with mud. Jadeite had his hand on her shoulder, as if lending her his strength. And she was focused on Diamond.

"I realized something, just today," she said.

Diamond looked at her with uncertainty. "And what is that?"

"I'm stronger than you," she breathed.

All at once, every single soldier from Diamond's army fell to the earth. An entire army just collapsed to the ground.

Diamond looked around and, to Endymion's surprise, took a step back. He was afraid.

Endymion stood up, picking up his sword.

"You're caged," Diamond breathed.

Serenity was fierce. With all her beauty, in this moment she was terrifying. Her very gaze was dangerous.

"You didn't know I could control so many at once," she said softly. "You have to focus on each person. I didn't realize that before. I don't have the limitation."

As if to prove her point, the entire army of Elysium took a step forward, swords raised, faces menacing. They were all looking at Diamond. Endymion had never seen anything like this.

"You don't want to do this," Diamond said, and his voice was no longer confident. "You're going to be responsible for the death of your own kind. I'm the only one like you, Serenity. You and I can rule this entire world, just like we wanted."

"I want to spend my life with Endymion," she said, and Endymion felt something break open in his chest at her words. "In a shack, in the middle of the forest, never ruling over a single being for the rest of my entire life. You will never understand what I desire."

He shook his head. "Our power cannot be wasted like that. We are the only ones left."

"That's not true."

It was Raye who had spoken, standing up once more, looking shaken. Endymion watched the other gods come up behind her, all that were left. Even little Tilda had appeared, looking wide-eyed and frightened. She had dirt on her face.

"The gods were never meant to be in this land at all," Raye continued. "The ones that were here were deserters. They were like you, trying to rule a people that were not theirs to rule. There is a whole land of gods who live on their own, peaceful, staying out of the business that is not theirs."

Diamond stumbled, blood loss starting to become a problem for him.

"From this day on, we're going to find a place in this world," Serenity said. "We're going to be free to make our own decisions. Endymion is the king that we choose to follow."

Raye crossed her arms. "Do you concede?"

Diamond lowered his gaze. "Never."

"That's too bad," Endymion said, and then without warning, ran his sword through the center of his chest.

He knew he surprised everyone. The way his entire army stumbled in confusion said that he'd surprised Serenity. She hadn't expected him to act so violently. But this man had taken from him all that he loved. He did not deserve a dungeon. He deserved emptiness.

Diamond went almost immediately limp, the sword severing his spine, right through his chest. He looked up at Endymion with hatred as he fell, his white hair soaking up the mud.

"You brought about your death the moment you laid a hand on her," he said, and then pulled his sword out.

It took seconds, in the end, for Diamond to die. He gurgled out blood, his eyes going dull.

All around him, his men were frozen, staring. The enemy soldiers lay on the ground, as if they were asleep. No one moved.

Endymion dropped his sword, and didn't call up the cry of victory. He went to her, running, until he was in front of her.

And finally, he had her in his arms, and he was crying, holding her too tightly against him. He didn't care about anything else, about his men, about the war. He only cared about her.

"I love you," he choked out, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too," she breathed, and her voice shook.

"If it takes the rest of my life, I will find a way to make you happy again."

She shook her head, trembling as she clutched on to him. "No more sacrifices, Endymion. Just take me home. Take me back to Elysium."

* * *

End of Chapter 22! One more chapter to go!


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Dangerous Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here it is everyone, the final chapter. This story is now done! Thank you so much everyone for coming back to this story with me after so long. I can't tell you how sorry I am to have made you all wait so long to find out how it ends. I hope you enjoyed it!

Please let me know what you thought of it. I hope to come out with more soon. And thank you soooo much to my incredible Beta Reader. Seriously, she's amazing!

Now enjoy :)

* * *

Serenity simple adored the way he smiled when she teased him. She kissed his neck softly, thwarting his efforts to concentrate on whatever he was reading. He softly shook his head, not looking at her.

"You know that you want to give in," she breathed.

He sighed, finally looking at her. "I thought we had a deal."

She pouted. "You said you'd sit with me."

"And you agreed that you would let me finish my work if I did."

She snuggled into his embrace. "Alright, fine," she said in a dejected voice.

He laughed, putting down his papers. "You're impossible."

She turned to smile brightly at him, kissing him fully now that she had successfully gotten his attention.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She asked.

"Tell me again."

She laughed. "And what have you done to deserve it?"

Kissing him was, by far, her very favorite thing to do. She was certain she could kiss him all day, and she would never tire of it.

"Your majesty, I… Oh! Forgive me."

She sighed dramatically. "You forgot to lock the door," she pouted.

They both look at Kunzite, who was looking at them in annoyance.

"Just for a few hours could you two just…" he sighed. "You're late for a meeting with King Armis from the south. He's come to negotiate peace with you."

"Was I expecting him?"

"Yes. Its been mentioned to you every day for weeks."

Serenity giggled, and Kunzite crossed his arms.

"The drawback of having a beautiful wife is that I never remember what I'm supposed to do if it does not include her."

Kunzite just rolled his eyes.

"How is Mina?" She asked, sitting up straighter.

As usual he relaxed at the mention of her. "She's angry with me."

"Oh dear," Serenity said. "What for?"

"She doesn't like that I interrupt you two so often."

Endymion smiled, picking up his papers again. "I have to go," he said softly. "You can't distract me away this time. It's important."

She nodded. "Would you like me to come?"

"No," he said. "We don't get much done if you appear in front of our guests suddenly. Give me the afternoon, and they can meet you at dinner. But perhaps pay attention, for deceit."

"You ask that of me every time, like you think I might not."

"I would never assume your assistance," he said seriously.

She kissed him softly. "I know. Now go. You can make it up to me later."

He raised an eyebrow. "How kind of you to allow me to do that."

She shrugged. "I'm selfless that way."

She watched him leave with Kunzite, and smiled at the two of them.

The war had ended months ago now, and life had settled down to normalcy. It felt odd: How it was possible to go back to normal after something like that, she had no idea.

She waited a few more minutes before standing up. She pulled on her shawl to keep the cold away and moved to walk out of the room.

The two guards bowed to her, and immediately started following her. She missed Jadeite dreadfully, but now that he and Raye were reunited they had run off together. It made her smile to think about it. Raye had sacrificed her love for Jadeite to find a way to protect her kind from Diamond. She hadn't realized that Jadeite had waited this long for her. They were apparently making up for lost time now.

She walked calmly through the palace, and then outside. She pulled her shawl tighter against the wind and kept going. She found the courtyard, and the barracks. Then she went down into the dungeon.

The prisoners leaned against their bars, trying to touch her. The guards smacked their hands out of the way, but said nothing.

She kept going, all the way to the end, and smiled at Endymion's father.

"How are you feeling today?"

He looked old, and tired. Despite Endymion's commands, he was not treated overly well.

"My cough is better," he said sadly.

"I'm glad," she said gently. "I have some news, and I wanted to tell you before I told Endymion."

He barely looked at her. "Why do you keep coming here?"

She took a moment to sit on the little chair that one of the guards always brought over for her. She made herself comfortable, thanked the guard, and very gently pushed their emotion down so they didn't care about the conversation. They wouldn't think to repeat it to anyone.

"Mina and Kunzite are finally getting married. He marched into Endymion's study, and told him right out that he needed a leave from his post so he could marry her. He said it was an injustice that he hadn't married her years ago. Mina cried, she thought it was so romantic."

"Go away. I don't want to look at you."

She sighed. "Don't you want to hear my news?"

"No."

She looked at him sadly, gently touching his emotions. She never manipulated them. What she had done to him had been so vile she couldn't bring herself to even make him happier now. He deserved his own feelings.

"Endymion and I are going to have a baby."

Finally, he did look at her, and his eyes were full of pain. She felt such a swell of pity for him. He had been a good man once.

"I'm a little nervous to tell him. I'm not sure he'll be excited."

"He will be," he said softly. "My son will be happy to learn he's having a family. It's all he's ever wanted, to love and be loved by his family."

She smiled softly. "That's true."

"Go away," he said, sounding more broken now. "Let me die in peace."

"There is no peace to be had down here. You already know that. You think you deserve to be punished, and so you stay down here, and misbehave, so that Endymion will never have an excuse to show you mercy."

He turned away from her, facing the wall, his thin shoulders shaking. He'd lost so much weight. He was a frail, old man suddenly.

"Sometimes life is a strange thing to think about," she said. "I find that I cannot be mad at you, because your actions made Endymion come and find me. In truth, since that moment I have done some truly horrible things. I have witnessed and experienced several nightmares. But now I am happy, and so is your son, and the world is at peace. I cannot be angry that you brought me to this."

"You could make me feel nothing," he said. "You could trap me, like you once did."

She shook her head. "I do not have Diamond's skill in leaving a cage without needing to touch it. I would have to connect myself with you forever, and I will not do that. Unless it is for my safety, or the safety of those I care about, I will not manipulate the emotions another person."

"Do you take away his pain?"

She leaned against the bars. "Endymion finds that his pain slowly fades. I do what I can to make him happy, and he heals on his own."

"You could do more for him."

She smiled softly. "Sometimes, when he feels the pressure of his kingdom strongly, he allows himself to open his feelings to me. I will sooth them, so that when he sleeps he does not have nightmares."

The king nodded. "Good."

"Why should you worry for him now? Why should you care for his happiness?"

"I find that when I don't look at him, I can more easily think of him as my son."

Endymion had told her what his father had said, about him looking like the soldier his mother had been unfaithful with. She could understand a little of what that might feel like.

"Then I am happy to tell you your son improves every day. He smiles more every day. He struggles less, every day."

"And his children will have the power of the gods."

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "There are not many children of half gods around yet. We cannot predict what they will be able to do. But at least now they will live in a world that will not shun them. They will be loved and cherished, and we will guide them in their abilities."

"Go away," he said again. "Go and be with him. Don't visit me again."

She smiled. "I will visit you every day, until I'm certain you understand that with your son, a man with a heart strong enough for anything, it's never too late for redemption. In the end, he didn't have to fight you. You defeated yourself. Diamond was the real enemy."

But she did stand up and brushed off her skirt. "If you think he will be excited, I will tell him immediately. I won't hesitate."

He didn't say goodbye, but she felt that he was heartened by her news. A child born of his son. Even in his cold dark heart, in this cold dark place, he felt the happiness of it.

"I will see you again tomorrow, father in law."

She left then, and the guards quickly followed behind her.

* * *

Endymion smiled the moment he saw her. He had to ignore the startled gasps of their guests. It was always the same when she first entered the room.

But she ignored them as well, and went straight towards him, kissing him immediately. She liked forcing him to show her affection in public. It made her smile, because it was uncharacteristic for him to show his feelings at all. Because it made her smile, he never hesitated to do it.

"You look beautiful," he said.

She laughed. "One day you will say I do not look quite as beautiful as usual, and I will consider that a compliment."

He took her hand, kissing it gently, and then turned to his guest.

"Your majesty, may I present to you my wife, Queen Serenity."

The king started, and awkwardly bowed low, obviously affected. "My lady, it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"I am happy to meet you," she said smiling. "I hope you have been made to feel welcome in our home."

"Yes, my lady. We have been treated very well."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He stared openly at her.

Endymion sometimes tired of the way people looked at her. But it only took a glance at her, to see her looking the same way at him, and he'd feel relieved. He could not possibly doubt her feelings for him. It didn't matter who looked at her, as long as she looked at him.

"I had a letter form Raye today," she said, as he led her towards the dinner table.

"I hope she and Jadeite are doing well."

"Very well, it seems. Although Tilda is driving Raye crazy. She can't stand all the flowers. But Tilda returns just in time for the spring festival, so the gardens here will be very beautiful."

He smiled, pulling her chair out for her before taking his seat beside her. She turned her attention to their guest.

"You must tell me about your home. Is it as green as it is here?"

He cleared his throat. "No, my lady. It is much too dry to be so green. But we find beauty in our deserts."

"I should love to see a desert. But I'm afraid it would be unwise for me to travel in my current condition."

"Your condition, my lady?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I found out only yesterday that I am with child."

Endymion dropped his glass, and it clattered across the table, spilling his wine. He looked at her wide-eyed, totally shocked.

"Excuse me?"

She smiled at him. "I hope you wanted a family. I'm afraid there's no stopping it now."

Their guest smiled at the scene, amused by her antics.

"Are you sure?" Endymion all but whispered.

She nodded. "It has been absolutely confirmed."

And finally Endymion moved, and he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her so passionately that it made her blush.

Kunzite cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Oh hush," Mina said, smacking his arm. "You're just jealous."

Serenity laughed, holding him tightly. "So you're happy then."

"Were you in doubt that I would be?" He breathed.

"Not in doubt, only… nervous."

"Don't ever be nervous to give me news like this. If we have a hundred children, I will love every one as fully as possible. "

"I could not possibly have a hundred. I should lose my beauty for sure."

"I doubt that's possible," their guest said.

She smiled at him. "I hope you will celebrate with us today."

"We are to be part of your husband's peace. It is a day for many celebrations, it seems."

Mina clapped her hands happily. "That means we must have cake. Lots of cake. Cake for days!"

"You will be sick for days," Kunzite said.

Mina rolled her eyes. "If you at least pretend to be happy today, I will reward you handsomely."

Kunzite looked at Endymion and Serenity. "Congratulations, on your happy news."

Endymion laughed. "It almost sounded like he meant that."

"Oh he's happy," Mina said. "He'll talk about nothing else later. Don't worry Serenity, I will tell you all about it."

She was happy. Serenity was so happy in this moment, overall, that she couldn't even comprehend it. She looked at Endymion, who's attention was on her.

"You have to eat," he said. "We have to make sure you're as healthy as possible."

She held his hand tightly. "Don't start fretting so quickly. There are still months to go. If you constantly fret, I will grow annoyed with you. You don't want me to be annoyed with you, do you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose not."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Then I agree with Mina. We should have cake. And for the first course."

* * *

Endymion watched her sleep, his beautiful wife. She lay soft and innocent in his arms, breathing smoothly. Sometimes all he could do was look at her. In every way, she took his breath away.

When he was certain she was asleep, he very carefully untangled himself from her. She sighed, reaching for him, but was too lost in her dreams to hold on. He slid easily from the bed, immediately missing her warmth.

He pulled on his clothes, not caring to fix them properly. His long black coat covered them anyway. Half-heartedly he brushed his hair down, and then quickly left the room.

The palace was dark, but peaceful. The tense uncertainty was gone from their entire kingdom. People just lived. He didn't fear for every dark corner, and he hadn't for a long time.

He smiled to himself as he emerged outside into the cool night air. It was still cold, spring not quite touching them yet. But it didn't matter. A baby. It wasn't planned, but they also hadn't been careful. He thought it was simply known that if it happened, they would both be happy.

Her method of telling him was so like her. Teasing and shocking, so that his reaction could not be controlled. He shook his head, loving her more in that moment then he knew was possible.

The guards let him into the barracks, and he made his way down to the dungeons. Some flames were lit, but it was mostly dark. Very few souls moved. There weren't many prisoners left.

His father was sitting up, reading. Endymion made sure to duck behind the stone wall, out of sight. It was strange, but he understood that his father's hatred came at the sight of him.

"I offer my congratulations."

Endymion smiled gently. "I see you've heard."

His father closed his book, but didn't turn to look at him. They never looked at one another, not anymore. The few times Endymion had come down here, he'd kept behind this stone wall.

"It will be a beautiful child."

"Yes, I believe so," Endymion said. "I can't imagine a child of hers being anything but beautiful."

There was silence for a few moments between them.

"Why are you here?"

In truth, he didn't know. He was about to be a father. Wasn't it natural that he should wish to talk to his own father? Serenity's father, Lord Tsukino, would probably be a better father to speak to. He and his son had spent some months in the palace, and had only recently gone home. They would be called back with the news.

"She visits you every day."

The old king snorted.

"I'm glad," Endymion said softly. "Seeing her must give you some comfort."

"Go away Endymion."

Endymion smiled, taking a slow breath. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

"I thought you were blameless in all this."

"No," he said softly. "I am not afraid to take on my share of the blame. I did so many things wrong. But the only thing I can do now is protect my family, and my kingdom, to the best of my abilities. And you, father, are still my family, no matter what has come between us in the past."

"Then you are a fool."

Endymion nodded, and pushed himself off the wall. "And a fool I will stay, a fool in happiness. Today has been another day I will count as one of the happiest of my life. That list is getting quite long now. She has a way of making me think every day is perfect. Goodnight, father. Say hello to my wife for me, next time she visits you."

He left then, not waiting for his father's response. He wouldn't get one. It was all right.

"Your majesty," a guard bowed as he passed.

Endymion nodded to him.

He emerged into the courtyard, and the cold once again wrapped around him. He shivered, but kept walking. He saw Deimos before he reached him.

"You're up late," he said.

Deimos smiled shyly. "I was working and lost track of time."

Endymion put a hand on his shoulder, and they walked together. "You have become quite absorbed in your work."

"It is a worthwhile task, your majesty."

"I agree. And I am glad you attack it with such zeal. Where do you go next?"

"To the east. There is a woman there whom I believe can change the way one feels about their food."

Endymion laughed. "An odd skill to have."

Deimos nodded. "Yes, but she is quite happy where she is. She may not want to leave."

"It is only for us to offer a safe home and a place where they are welcome. If they have found that elsewhere, then we are happy for them."

"Can I ask something of you, my king?"

Endymion stopped to face him. "Of course you may, Deimos. Anything at all."

"I should…" he fidgeted then. "I do not wish you to think I am not honored to be here, in Elysium. This kingdom has become my home, and I am very happy here."

"I know that. No one doubts your loyalty."

He sighed. "I should like to see if I can find where we came from. Originally."

"You mean the home of the gods, wherever it is."

He nodded. "I'm not sure how to go about looking for it, but my reach grows every day. I believe at some point, I will reach the edge of the land, and find new terrain we never knew about."

Endymion thought about that quietly for a moment, and then nodded. "It brings forward my anxiety, to think of beings even more powerful. But I could not refuse you seeking out your ancestors."

"If they proved to be as corrupt as those from the great wars, we would not wish to become part of them."

Endymion nodded. "Perhaps keep me informed, so we are not caught off guard."

"I will. Thank you, your majesty."

"Goodnight, Deimos."

Endymion hurried back to his room, eager to get back to his wife.

She was exactly where he'd left her, sleeping spread across his pillow. He smiled, quickly stripping off his clothes and sliding into the bed. He gently lifted her, to lay her across his chest.

"You're cold," she pouted sleepily.

He kissed her softly. "Go back to sleep. I will warm up in a moment."

She sighed, curling up against him. She was asleep in seconds.

It was his favorite thing to do, just watching her. He gently brushed her golden hair back, and caressed her face.

"A baby," he whispered, and then kissed her softly. "This child will know nothing but love. I swear it."

* * *

The end! Please review! Find me on facebook if you want updates on my new stories. Jordan Frost.


End file.
